Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series'
by doperwtjes
Summary: Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series' Read Love Story first if you're eager to find out how Sasuke and Neji got into a relationship. If you don't bother, and love Drama, read this one ; SasuNeji
1. Drama 1

**Summary:** Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series' Read Love Story first if you're eager to find out how Sasuke and Neji got into a relationship. If you don't bother, and love Drama, read this one ;) SasuNeji

* * *

**Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series'**

**

* * *

****Drama 1**

**

* * *

**Exactly three months later, Neji was sitting together with Sasuke in Sasuke's room. They had been chattering a little, and had been all lovey-dovey. Neji now released Sasuke from a hug and laid down onto the bed with a sigh.

"Damn I'm tired." Neji said.

"Really? I'm not." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's stomach as he sat closer again. He was in for some action.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"You're never tired." He said with a small smile.

"I am in the mornings." Sasuke said and moved on top of Neji, kissing him in the neck now.

"..Sasuke, if you're planning on having sex you'd better stop now, I don't feel like it." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he continued and stroke over Neji's chest with his hands.

"I don't feel like it." Neji said. "I'm tired."

"I could make you even more tired." Sasuke said and smirked as he continued licking Neji's neck and moved his hands under Neji's shirt now.

"Sasuke I'm serious." Neji said as he pushed Sasuke off of him.

Sasuke groaned a little but just got on top off Neji again. "Come on, I could make you want it." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's chest again.

"Perhaps, but I don't want it now Sasuke." Neji said, a little irritated, as he pushed Sasuke off him again.

Sasuke groaned again and then pushed Neji against the bed, holding his hands above his head with one of his own and holding his legs down too as he sat on top. He then started unbuttoning Neji's pants and kissed his neck.

"Come on." He said a little whiny.

"Sasuke get off me, I don't want it now!" Neji snapped, as his head became red from anger.

"Why? It's just sex." Sasuke said, irritated that Neji protested so much.

"Yeah and I don't feel like it now, I'm tired." Neji snapped. "Let go of me."

"I want sex Neji, you can sleep all you want after." Sasuke snapped back.

"Yes and it's 'my' body, so 'I' decide if I want to have sex with you or not." Neji snapped. "Let go."

"Why can't we just have sex? We have sex all the time." Sasuke snapped as he let go of Neji.

"Yes but I don't feel like it now." Neji snapped. "Jeez Sasuke, you're just like a toddler, you're always like that. 'I'm Sasuke, I want to have it my way, I'm a toddler." He said, the last thing he said with a whiny voice while looking spoiled.

Sasuke glared at Neji now. "What the hell Neji! I just want to have some fun!" He yelled and got off Neji violently.

"Yeah even if 'I' don't want it huh?" Neji asked as he sat up. "You don't care what I think, as long as you have it your way. Exactly like a toddler."

"I am not a toddler! And I don't always want it my way!" Sasuke yelled. "I just like having sex with you dammit!" He kicked his chair now.

"Yeah, even when I don't want it." Neji snapped. "It's always the same. If you have an idea I don't like, you get furious, or when I think different about something you get furious. Hell, you're really acting spoiled."

"I'm not acting spoiled! I just hate it when you don't want what I want!" Sasuke yelled. "You're making it seem as if I don't care what you think or something!"

"Well you obviously didn't care that I didn't wanted to have sex just now." Neji snapped. "And you were just trying to force me."

"I wasn't forcing you! I was trying to get you in the mood! You never see it when I just wanna do something good!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, for yourself." Neji snapped. "Just think of it Sasuke. I didn't want it, that's it."

"Yeah and I was just trying to get you in the mood!" Sasuke yelled. "But you're telling me I'm some kind of rapist or something! Well if you think that then fuck off!"

"Well you didn't listen to me." Neji snapped. "If you had continued it might have become rape indeed." He now stood from the bed, pissed, and then left the room. He'd just let Sasuke think of it now.

"Fine! Go away! Nice that you think I'm some kind of psychopath rapist! Asshole!" Sasuke yelled and threw the door closed.

Neji just left the house and slammed the door closed. Sasuke really needed to grow up.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke was still sitting in his room, angry about Neji. He then heard Itachi come home and walk to the kitchen. Sasuke quickly walked down and followed him.

"How was your day?" He asked, being polite. He really just wanted to yell against Itachi about how stupid Neji was.

"Busy." Itachi answered as he grabbed some pans and ingredients to cook with.

"Aren't you gonna ask how mine was?" Sasuke asked as he pulled himself on the sink and sat down.

Itachi started to cut some chicken now.

"Did something special happen?" He asked.

"Neji got angry with me." Sasuke answered, already sounding annoyed.

"Why?" Itachi asked, as he continued with the chicken.

"Because I wanted to have sex with him and he didn't so I tried to get him in the mood and he was all like 'Sasuke you're such a toddler'." Sasuke said. "He's so fucking annoying sometimes."

"Why did he think you were a toddler then?" Itachi asked. "And how many times did you try to get him in the mood?"

"I don't know, three times." Sasuke said shrugging. "He said I was a toddler because I wanted it my way."

"So you were kind of forcing him into sex right?" Itachi asked.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "That's what he said too. I wasn't forcing him, I was trying to get him in the mood." Sasuke snapped.

"But if he said stop, you should have stopped." Itachi said. "Did he told you to stop?"

"Yes, but I thought I could get him in the mood." Sasuke snapped.

"Hm, even after three times?" Itachi asked. "Or four, what was it?"

"I don't know OK. Sjeez never mind, you're always against me anyway." Sasuke snapped angry and got of the sink, violently pulling a glass out of the cabinet, almost throwing out a few of them.

"Sasuke, did you realise that when someone won't agree with you, you get more angry then you should be?" Itachi asked, as he just continued cooking. "I'm not always against you, I sometimes am. That's normal. With that, your boyfriend is right. You're just like a toddler sometimes."

"I am not, 'you' just piss me off because you 'are' always against me." Sasuke snapped and poured some water in his glass. "And maybe I do get angry more then I should, I don't fucking care because I wouldn't be so angry if there was no one to piss me off."

"You should always look at yourself first before looking at others Sasuke." Itachi said. "It's true that I don't agree on lots of things you do, but that's how I think of things. I think that I'm spoiling you too much."

Sasuke now suddenly threw his glass into the sink and broke it. He stormed off. "Fine whatever! I'm wrong, you're right! You always are!" He yelled.

Itachi sighed as he just continued cooking. He knew Sasuke'd calm down within an hour.

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke came walking down the stairs again to have dinner. He felt bad about getting angry with Itachi. Again. But he was not just gonna admit it.

Itachi was just setting the table now, and was almost done cooking. He didn't react as Sasuke came walking in, since he knew that Sasuke would.

"Sorry." Sasuke said emotionless and walked past Itachi, to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess he made in the sink. He knew Itachi would leave it up to him to clean it up.

Itachi once again didn't react as he was done setting the table and then walked into the kitchen again, as he continued cooking.

"How nice of you to ignore me." Sasuke said as he started moving the broken glass out of the sink a little rougher, taking deep breathes to control himself again.

"What do I have to say to you then?" Itachi asked, as he now took a sip out of the glass of wine that was standing on the sink. "And watch out, you could cut yourself."

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "And you could say anything. But you never do, so never mind it then."

Itachi shrugged.

"We can eat." He said, as he refilled his glass and put it on the table, together with the pan full of pasta he made.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then just grabbed all the glass, cutting himself and threw it in the trashcan. "I'm not eating." He said and walked past the dinner table.

"You should eat." Itachi calmly said as he sat down and started to put pasta on both plates. He then sighed. "And if you don't want to eat with me, you should eat on your room."

"I don't wanna eat. And especially not with you." Sasuke snapped and grabbed a napkin and wiped the blood of his hand.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment and then stared at his plate as he bit his lip. He then took a huge gulp of his wine and poured himself even more of it. He felt too many emotions coming up again.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it into the sink. "Stop drinking you motherfucker." He mumbled, more to himself then anyone else.

Itachi now slammed his hand onto the table as he stood.

"And you stop thinking about yourself the whole time." He snapped. "I'm working my ass off to make sure you have a good life and the only thing that is making me stop from driving crazy is that fucking alcohol, and you just toss it away like that?!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, both frightened as angry. "...Then stop working, I don't want an alcoholic as a brother." Sasuke said.

"I 'can't' stop working, we won't be able to live anymore then." Itachi snapped, as he was heavily panting from anger. "And be happy that I'm an alcoholic now instead of a junk. At this moment, alcohol is the only thing I can rely on so don't you dare do that again." He glared at Sasuke as he sat down again, with his back to Sasuke, as he moved his hands through his hair and rubbed over his temples.

Sasuke looked at his brother for a while. He felt hurt and he knew Itachi was hurt too. But there was nothing 'he' could ever do about that. Ever. Sasuke looked down and then grabbed another bottle of whine, opened it and walked to the table. He put it down and then went up to his room. All he could ever do was give in.

* * *

Sasuke was now sitting in his room, pacing up and down. His hands were in his hair and he didn't have a clue of what to do. Somehow he just panicked and got overemotional about it all. He couldn't do anything... Somewhere along the way he got so upset. He could only give in... Sasuke let out a whine and sat down at his desk, putting his head in his arms. Putting whine on the table.. what was he thinking? Sasuke looked to the side, resting his head on his arms now and looked at his cellphone. God he wanted to call Neji. Well he would. Sasuke grabbed his cellphone and dialled Neji's number. He just had to come over.

After Neji's phone went over three times, Neji picked up.

"Neji speaking." Neji's voice said at the other side of the phone.

"..Neji...Please come over." Sasuke said, closing his eyes and putting a hand through his hair.

"..What's wrong?" Neji asked, sounding worried.

"Just please come over...please.." Sasuke softly said. God he needed Neji right now. If only Neji would say yes.

"..I'll be there within ten minutes." Neji said and then hung up the phone.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell at Sasuke's house rang. That probably was Neji.

Sasuke ran down, wondering where Itachi was and quickly opened the door. Thankfully, it was Neji. With a big red spot right under his eye. His uncle...did he hit Neji again?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Neji asked, looking concerned. When he'd immediately wanted to leave the house, his uncle had forbidden him to go out of the house around this time, and he'd just walked away. His uncle had grabbed him and hit him with the fist onto his cheek. He had just pulled himself loose and came here as fast as he could. And here he was, concerned for Sasuke. Sasuke looked very confused.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while, worried about him. But it quickly got replaced by his own panic. "..Just.. come in OK." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand tightly.

Neji nodded as he entered Sasuke's house and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" He asked, still worried.

"Me and Itachi got into a fight.. Dammit where is he?" Sasuke asked as he looked around and then found a note on the table. It was from Itachi, saying that he was out and would be back by dinner tomorrow. Sasuke stared at it.

Neji frowned as he followed Sasuke into the livingroom, where he was standing now.

"What does it say?" Neji asked.

"..He went out drinking again..." Sasuke softly said and then tear up the paper and put it in the trash can in the kitchen.

"..Does he do that a lot?" Neji asked, frowning. "..And why does he do that?"

"He does it when we have a fight...A real one.. He always does it dammit. Always." Sasuke snapped and leaned on the sink again, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Can't he stand fights then?" Neji asked, as he stroke over Sasuke's back.

"..No.. He can't stand 'me'.." Sasuke softly said.

"..But you can't stand him as well right..?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, as he continued the stroking.

"I can't stand it that he hates me." Sasuke said and then turned around and put his arms around Neji's waist and laid his head in Neji's neck.

Neji stroke through Sasuke's hair now.

"..I can understand that." Neji softly said. "But.. why does he hate you?"

"..He just does.. He just hates me.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Without a reason..?" Neji asked, slightly confused. How could a person just hate another person without a reason?

".. Because of who I am and because he has to take care of me.. I don't know.. I don't wanna talk." Sasuke said and softly kissed Neji's neck.

"..I'm sorry for you Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"I want to forget about it OK?" Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's face and started kissing him.

Neji frowned as he let Sasuke kiss him, and kissed back slightly. He was slightly confused by Sasuke now. Sasuke was sad and then he kissed him..? At moments like this, there shouldn't be time for romance, but you should just talk..

Sasuke pushed Neji against the sink now and kissed him more roughly. It was all he could do. When emotions got this high, seeking affection was all he could do.

Neji kissed back, but he was worried. Worried about Sasuke. He didn't knew why Sasuke was doing this, but it wasn't nice. Sasuke should give in to his emotions, not doing something like this.

Sasuke kissed Neji roughly, trying to get something out of Neji. Anything. He then broke the kiss and pulled Neji with him, to his room.

Neji walked with Sasuke, as he still frowned. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was hiding his face from him, he could see. Neji sighed and closed the door behind him when they were in Sasuke's room.

Sasuke pulled Neji towards him again and kissed him roughly, then pushed him on the bed, letting himself drop on top of Neji.

Neji moaned a little as he kissed back, a little. He still didn't felt like having sex, especially now Sasuke was acting so strange and he was still slightly mad at Sasuke, but on the other side he wanted to comfort Sasuke. And that would be by having sex with him.

Sasuke broke the kiss for a while and looked at Neji. "Kiss me.. please.." He said, almost begging. He hated himself for sounding so weak, but God if Neji wouldn't accept this then...then he would break down.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a slight frown, and then closed his eyes for a moment and as he opened them again, he pulled Sasuke's head closer and kissed him, deeply. He hated this. He absolutely hated this. But he had to do it, since he didn't want Sasuke to be hurt.

Sasuke kissed back. He felt weird. So weird. He just started undressing Neji. He wanted to feel better.

Neji softly moaned and pretended to be enjoying it as he now started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. He guessed he should just do his best to comfort Sasuke now.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's shirt, shortly followed by his pants and boxers. The shoes and socks were gone right after. Sasuke didn't want foreplay now. Just sex.

Neji now pulled off Sasuke's clothes as well. When he was sure Sasuke wasn't looking, he placed his organ to the side a little, so Sasuke wouldn't feel that he wasn't hard, and kissed Sasuke again. He spread his legs now. He hoped Sasuke would just enjoy it.

Sasuke kissed Neji roughly again and since it looked like Neji was willing, he just pushed into Neji out of instinct.

Neji let out a moan as he clenched his eyes shut. Damn it, why was he doing this? It frigging hurt now he wasn't enjoying it. He quickly faked the moan into a moan of pleasure, as he kept his eyes shut and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke thrusted into Neji, moaning loudly himself. Somehow it did felt different, but right now he didn't care. Neji let him.

Neji moaned as well, every time Sasuke pushed in, as he felt his entrance slowly ripping a little. He really hoped it wouldn't bleed. He couldn't do that to Sasuke. After some time of Sasuke moving in and out of Neji, Sasuke finally came with a grunt and collapsed on top of Neji, who automatically put his arms around Sasuke's neck, panting. He felt his entrance bleeding. Perhaps he should go to the toilet.. but Sasuke'd see it then.

Sasuke panted for a while and then rolled off Neji. "..I w-wanna go to sleep.. hn.." He said and looked at Neji.

"..T-then we hn... will." Neji said, nodding. He moved his hand towards the light, which was close to him, and then put it off. "...Goodnight.."

"..N-night.." Sasuke softly said and then closed his eyes. Maybe tomorrow he would feel better.

Neji waited until Sasuke was asleep and then grabbed his own boxers from the ground and rubbed it against his entrance a little. He hoped he'd wiped away the blood as much as possible. He then hid his boxers under his clothes and then laid down onto his side, sighing. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was laying awake in bed. He remembered the night before. It had been awkward. He wasn't really sure what to think. It had felt good and he had the chance to let his emotions out without showing them. But still, something was off. Sasuke looked to the side, to Neji and noticed he was laying with the sheets just till his hips. Sasuke wanted to pull them up but then saw Neji's waist was clean. No sperm. Sasuke frowned and then looked at Neji worried. He pulled down the sheets and let out a soft gasp. Neji's ass had blood on it. Sasuke stared at it. Had he.. raped Neji? He thought Neji had been willing. What was going on?

At that moment Neji let out a soft moan and his body stretched a little. The first thing he felt was a sting in his behind and he winced a little. He then opened his eyes and looked into Sasuke's.

"..Hey.." He softly said, quickly faking a smile as he remembered what had happened. "..What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and then his breathing started to get irregular. He then got off the bed. "..I'm sorry...Go home please.." He said, sounding panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked with a slight frown, as he sat up and looked at Sasuke.

"Just go home.. please just go home.." Sasuke said, breathing heavily. He had done exactly what Neji had told him. Pushed his ways. Wanted nothing more then to just have sex and he didn't even care what Neji wanted. He was horrible.

"Why?" Neji asked, as he got up and put on his boxer.

Sasuke stared at Neji now and then almost started hyperventilating. Sasuke put his hands in front of his face now as tears came into his eyes. "...I'm sorry.. I'm s-so sorry.." He said.

Neji looked worried now as he walked towards Sasuke and took away Sasuke's hands from Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke you're making me worried here.. what's going on?" He asked. Would Sasuke know about him faking that orgasm..?

"Get away from me! Just...d-don't." Sasuke said. God he could barely breath. He was horrible. He was insane. Why did it seem like Neji had wanted it? He was bleeding. Fucking bleeding because of him.

"Sasuke please.. do you need something?" Neji asked, as he kept holding Sasuke's face. "Calm down, just.. sit down for a moment OK." He now lead Sasuke to the bed again and sat him down onto it, sitting down next to Sasuke himself.

Sasuke breathed in and out deeply and then got up again. "Just go! I told you to go! Please...just go.." Sasuke said and swallowed as he felt his throat swell up.

Neji looked at Sasuke, frowning.

"..It's because of yesterday, isn't it?" Neji asked.

"..I'm a h-horrible.. p-person.." Sasuke breathed as he started shaking and backed himself up against the wall.

"..Sasuke please calm down.." Neji softly said as he quickly got his pants on. He knew Sasuke would only get more crazier if he saw the blood onto his boxers. "..It's not that bad.."

"..Yes it is...It's h-horrible...I'm insane.." Sasuke said as he slid down the wall and pulled up his knees, still shaking and breathing rapidly.

Neji frowned as he walked towards Sasuke and sat down next to Sasuke, and then pulled him into a hug.

"..Calm down.." He softly said, trying to make Sasuke feel comfortable.

But Sasuke just pushed Neji away. "..G-go away please.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji for a while before his breath got stuck in his throat and he just couldn't breath anymore.

"..Sasuke, breath." Neji said, as he looked worried. Was Sasuke OK..?

But Sasuke couldn't. He just looked at Neji panicked. Neji just had to leave. This was far too much. He didn't wanna know how horrible he was. How insane. He didn't wanna know Neji had been right from the start.

Neji sighed as he now looked away.

"..I'll go then." He muttered as he stood and walked towards his shirt, socks and shoes. He didn't succeed in comforting Sasuke.

Sasuke moved his head in his arms now and tried to breath. If only he could just breath. Tears were running down his face now. He didn't want Neji to go, but Neji couldn't stay. He just couldn't.

Neji now put on his shirt, then his socks and then his shoes. He then looked at Sasuke again.

"..Are you sure that I can't stay?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked up at Neji and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just looked at Neji with watery eyes and blinked when he felt like he was passing out.

Neji walked towards Sasuke and then he hugged him, holding him close.

Sasuke wanted to push Neji away but then burst out crying. He couldn't take it that he had done this to Neji. It was so, so horrible. How could Neji just be so nice to him?

Neji frowned as he stroke over Sasuke's back. "..Shh.. calm down Sasuke." He softly said, trying to comfort Sasuke.

"...I'm s-so sorry.." Sasuke sobbed. "...I d-didn't mean to...I t-though you were w-willing.. I'm s-sorry.."

Neji softly sighed. "..I did it to comfort you Sasuke, it's fine..." Neji softly said. "..You were so upset, I wanted to make you feel alright.."

"..I'm a f-fucking rapist...y-you were right.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..You're not a rapist Sasuke." Neji said, still frowning. "Why would you be? I didn't protest, I agreed on having sex with you."

"..B-but you bled...A l-lot.." Sasuke said. "..I'm s-so sorry.."

"..Sasuke I.. it's not that bad.." Neji softly said. "..You were so upset and well.. I just decided on having sex with you.. it was no rape."

"..B-but you bled.." Sasuke said and sniffed as he looked up at Neji.

"..Virgins bleed as well Sasuke." Neji said as he looked back and frowned.

"But you're n-not a virgin.." Sasuke softly said. "..You didn't even w-want it..."

"..Yes but.. Sasuke, it's still no rape." Neji said. "I wanted to do it for you."

"..But you didn't like it...You s-should've said no...I feel horrible.." Sasuke softly said and looked down.

"..Don't.." Neji softly said as he sighed.

"..You were right about me..." Sasuke said.

"..What do you mean?" Neji asked, frowning.

"...I do always get angry when I don't get what I want... I even force you.." Sasuke softly answered.

Neji was silent now, as he looked at Sasuke with a slight frown. It was true. Something like this might happen again.

"..I'm sorry... I'll try not to do anything like that again.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Alright." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"..You don't believe me, do you.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji.

"..Well.." Neji softly said.

"You don't..." Sasuke said and sighed hurt. "..Well I guess I can't really blame you.."

"...Well.. I can't really say that.." Neji softly said.

"Say what?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"Well, if I can believe if you won't do it again, since, well.. you always want to have your way and stuff." Neji said, shrugging.

"..I know... I'll really try.. I promise.." Sasuke said softly.

"..Alright." Neji said as he smiled at Sasuke. "I forgive you." He then hugged Sasuke

"..Really? Why?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Neji tightly, but not too tight.

"Because I love you." Neji said.

"Oh.. Well...thanks.." Sasuke softly said and smiled at Neji a little.

"You're welcome." Neji said and then gave Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and gave him a soft kiss back.

Neji softly smiled as he hugged Sasuke close and kissed him. He hoped it would be alright again now.

Sasuke broke the kiss and just hugged Neji close now. "..Please just tell me whenever I act like that again.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I will.. but Sasuke.." Neji softly said, frowning. "Will 'you' promise me that when you feel bad you'll say that to me? Instead of pushing it away by wanting to have sex?"

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked to the floor. "..I don't really know if I can do that." He said.

"..Will you promise me to try?" Neji asked, frowning.

"..Neji I...I don't know 'how' to act out emotions.." Sasuke said.

"..Try to let it all out." Neji said. "Don't try to hide it."

"Yeah but I..I can try, but I.. I've always replaced them.." Sasuke said.

"If you can't do it, you can't do it." Neji said. "It's fine Sasuke."

"I'm really sorry I'm such an annoying brat.. Something's just wrong with me." Sasuke softly said.

"..No one is perfect." Neji said, as he stroke over Sasuke's cheeks. "..Come on Sasuke, cheer up. Let's go do something fun tonight to try to forget this happened ok? It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Neji's hands and stroke them softly.

"I'm sure." Neji said, smiling, as he looked at Sasuke.

"You're too good for me." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close again.

Neji smiled.

"Maybe I am." Neji said.

"But you deserve it." He added then, sighing as he pulled Sasuke even closer.

"You deserve someone good too." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's back gently.

"Thanks.." Neji said, smiling. "I love you."

Sasuke was silent for a while, hesitating. "..I err...I.. love you too.." He then softly said.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and then sighed, as he put his head into Sasuke's neck. He really loved Sasuke. He never wanted to be apart from him ever again.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, let's go dance!" Neji said to Sasuke, as he dragged him with him to the dance floor. They had went to a cool club in the city, where all kind of humans were accepted. Small, big, thin, thick, gay, bi, lesbian, everyone was allowed and accepted inside. A really cool club. Neji now smiled at Sasuke, as he took him with him. He'd love to dance with Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed as he let himself be pulled by Neji and then they entered the dance floor and started dancing. Sasuke noticed how Neji's hips just swung around naturally and it looked really good.

"You dance a lot don't you!?" Sasuke yelled above the music.

"Yeah I do, why?!" Neji yelled back, as he kept dancing. He looked at Sasuke now, and saw that Sasuke was pretty good as well. He danced really casual, like he knew he was good, and it didn't look stiff, but he wasn't using his hips either.

Sasuke smiled at Neji and moved closer. "Because you move great! With your hips especially!" He yelled.

"Thanks!" Neji yelled back, happy with the compliment.

Sasuke moved even closer now and then grabbed Neji's hips and then turned him around. Dancing with Neji against him would be great.

Neji frowned and then just turned around again.

"We're not going to dance like that!" Neji yelled, once again yelling over the music.

"Why not, it's fun and sexy!" Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hips again.

Neji send Sasuke a warning glare as he just continued dancing now.

Sasuke looked at Neji's glare and then sighed. Dammit, he was supposed to not drive his way. Even if he really felt like it. How stupid. But Sasuke did it nonetheless and started dancing again too.

"Sorry!" He yelled to Neji.

Neji just smiled at Sasuke now. It seemed that Sasuke had learned his lesson.

Sasuke smiled back at Neji. He felt good about actually being praised somewhat. And he was glad they had talked it out. This way, it really was a lot better.


	2. Drama 2 and 3

**Sequel to Love Story: 'The Drama series'**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: As you probably noticed, we decided to write a lot of drama's. We are both drama queens, and we were thinking how to put all the drama's a relation can go through in one story. This is what came out of it. Please review. _

* * *

**Review replies:**

**

* * *

Hanai-kun: **I knew you'd love this story. More drama is coming in this chapter. In every chapter of course. Together with the normal smut and lovey dovey scenes. ;)

**Roxxana:** It shows something, doesn't it? ;) Yeah, I liked that part as well.

* * *

**DRAMA 2**** and 3:**

**

* * *

**Around two weeks later, Sasuke came home after he had been at Neji's place. Their relationship has went well for those weeks and Sasuke was happy. But he got the shock of his life when he heard sobbing and he turned to the couch. He found Itachi sitting on it, crying. Something Sasuke had never seen Itachi do. He also had a bottle of strong liqueur in his hand. Sasuke quickly made his way to Itachi. "Itachi what's wrong?" He asked, panicked.

Itachi looked at Sasuke for a moment and then shook his head, still sobbing. He obviously didn't wanted to talk about it.

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "What happened? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, obviously not getting Itachi's face.

"..T-they fucking.. stole the money.." Itachi snapped now, as he took a gulp out of the bottle.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and frowned. "What money?" He asked. What was Itachi talking about? Why had he been crying about money?

"..I f-fucking finally had enough money for a psychiatrist.." Itachi spat, and then took another gulp.

"What are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke asked, frowning. He looked at the bottle of liqueur now.

"..I s-spared since mom and dad died t-to be able to pay for a psychiatrist, to help us.. I went with that f-frigging money to the psychiatrist and on the w-way, my wallet was stolen." Itachi sobbed as he took some more gulps. He obviously was really drunk.

Sasuke looked at Itachi shocked and confused. A psychiatrist to help them? Sasuke didn't even think Itachi found it worth saving their relationship.

"Well...that's OK.." Sasuke said as he softly took a hold of the bottle.

"..It was so m-much money.. I worked so hard for it.. we're never going to be able to like each other this way.." Itachi sobbed, as he pulled on his hair a little.

"Itachi please.. We'll be fine.." Sasuke softly said as he pulled the bottle away and then Itachi's hands from his hair. He couldn't stand to look at Itachi like this.

Itachi shook his head as he kept crying. He just knew that it was over.

"Itachi calm down, it's OK." Sasuke said as he stroke over Itachi's back.

Itachi kept shaking his head and he moved his hands over his head, as he kept sobbing.

"Itachi calm down!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't know what to do. His brother had never been like this. Ever.

"..I n-need to sleep.." Itachi muttered now as he stood and then walked towards the stairs, stumbling over his feet the whole time.

Sasuke quickly walked after Itachi. "Then go to sleep." He said and tried helping Itachi to walk.

"..F-fucking bastards.." Itachi cursed, as he was still stumbling.

"Itachi it's fine. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said as he sat Itachi down on the stairs. He couldn't possibly walk upstairs now.

Itachi now stood but then it got black in front of his eyes as he fell down onto the stairs, groaning.

"Itachi." Sasuke said panicked and pulled him up a little. "Don't pass out.."

"..I'm f-fine.." Itachi muttered as he grabbed himself to the stairs and got up again, leaning onto the stairs heavily as he moved himself up the stairs.

Sasuke quickly followed and helped Itachi, knowing it wouldn't be wise to try and stop him or he would fall for sure. "You're not fine. I'll call an ambulance." Sasuke said.

"..Don't.." Itachi groaned as he arrived upstairs now and stumbled towards his room.

"Well you need help." Sasuke said stern and helped Itachi to his room and then into his bed.

Itachi groaned as he curled up now. He felt really bad.

"I'm gonna call a doctor at least." Sasuke said as he put the covers over Itachi and pulled out the hair-crunch.

Itachi closed his eyes now, as he hugged his stomach. He just wanted to sleep now.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and stroke through Itachi's hair for a while. He absolutely hated seeing Itachi like this.

Itachi now slowly drifted off to sleep. He was so tired. He wanted this to stop.

"You'll be fine." Sasuke said and then left the room, calling the doctor. Itachi really should be checked now.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting in his room. A doctor had come for Itachi to examine him and Sasuke had been send from the room. He then heard the doctor leave again and Sasuke quickly got up, walking to Itachi's room. He knocked. "Can I come in?" Sasuke asked.

"..Sure." Itachi said, from the room.

Sasuke walked in and found Itachi sitting at his desk, doing stuff on his computer. "..So...what did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"..That I'm heavy depressed and need to have medicines for it." Itachi said, not looking up. "And I need to stop working."

"..Oh.." Sasuke said. His brother depressed? Was it his fault? Could he help? "So.. what now then?" He asked.

"We'll get a remittance." Itachi said.

"..Oh.. And what will those medicine do to you?" Sasuke asked. Everything was gonna become different now, he was sure.

"Trying to cheer me up I guess." Itachi said. He didn't sound too happy.

"...You don't like that do you?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Not really." Itachi muttered.

"..Well...maybe it's good you know. That we.. you found out." Sasuke softly said.

"Perhaps." Itachi said, shrugging.

"...Are you depressed because of me?" Sasuke suddenly asked bluntly. He just had to know.

"..I don't know." Itachi said.

Sasuke stared at his brother silent for a while. "..Oh..." He then softly said, hurt.

Itachi was silent while he was sending an email towards his work now. He didn't knew what to say to Sasuke.

"..Well...sorry then.." Sasuke said and bit his lip, then left the room. Dammit...to think he made his own brother depressed. It hurt like hell.

Sasuke quickly went to his room and called Neji. He at least needed someone around. He couldn't handle this on his own, being the blame for his brother's depression.

After some moments, the phone was answered.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji said at the other side of the phone. He'd seen Sasuke's name on his screen.

"Please come over." Sasuke said. "I err...I need you.."

"..Now?" Neji asked, after some silence. "What happened?"

"Yes now.. Just.. something with my brother...Can you just come over?" Sasuke asked again.

"..Sure." Neji said. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Ok...thank you Neji." Sasuke said. He wondered why Neji would take that long though.

"Bye." Neji said and then hung up.

Sasuke hung up too and then laid down on his bed. He laid there for about twenty-five minutes, before the doorbell rang. Sasuke sprinted down and opened the door.

Neji was standing on the doorstep.

"Hey, what happened?" Neji asked, as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke looked at Neji frowning for a while. Was that make up on his face? But he quickly shove it aside as he pulled Neji inside. "Itachi's been declared depressed." Sasuke answered.

"Really?" Neji asked with a frown, as he closed the door.

"Yes...And he...he kind of said it was my fault.." Sasuke softly said, holding Neji's hand tightly.

"What did he say then?" Neji asked.

"I asked if it was my fault and he said I don't know...So I..I guess that just means it is. At least for a part." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned slightly.

"..Why do you think that?" Neji asked. "Let's sit down by the way."

Sasuke nodded and walked to the couch, sitting down. "Because I asked and he said I don't know and whenever Itachi says I don't know, he means yes." He said.

"That sucks." Neji said, frowning. "Do you have any idea what may have caused it then? What did you do?"

"...I don't know.. I'm just a horrible brother I guess.." Sasuke said and put his head in his arms, leaning forward.

"And why would that be?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Stop asking me questions, I don't know OK.." Sasuke mumbled.

"..Alright.." Neji softly said, as he pinched into Sasuke's hand a little.

"..I was just there, I guess that's what I did wrong...being too young...being a teenager.. being stubborn.. being a burden...that's why he hates me.." Sasuke softly said as he got tears in his eyes.

"..Because he couldn't handle you?" Neji asked.

"Because...I don't know.. Because he was too young." Sasuke said.

"..That doesn't surprise me." Neji softly said.

"..So I was thinking that...I maybe should move out.. What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"He'll only get unhappier Sasuke.." Neji said, frowning.

"He got depressed because of me." Sasuke said. "So the cause of it all should be gone right."

"..I think he loves you." Neji said.

"Maybe, but he got depressed because I was here." Sasuke softly said.

"..Don't be like that Sasuke." Neji softly said. "I think he got depressive because he had to be a grown up all of a sudden and you could still be a child."

"..Yeah well it's pretty obvious he just doesn't want me around. He never talks, he barely listens and I'm sure it's all because I'm around." Sasuke said.

"..I don't know.." Neji said. "I don't really know how he thinks and stuff, so.."

"Well me neither...Because he doesn't want me to know.." Sasuke said. "..Will you stay around today?" He then asked.

"Sure." Neji said, nodding. "But I still need to take a shower. Is it fine if I take one quickly and then come sit with you on your room?"

"We could shower together." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji and stroke over his hand softly.

"Oh well, I'll be done very quickly, I only need to wash myself a little, so it's fine, I'll be back soon." Neji said, smiling a little nervously.

"Well I need a shower too, we don't have to do anything together. Just have a shower." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah OK, I thought you were coming with me because you didn't want to be alone and stuff." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. Shit.

"Well that too.." Sasuke said and smiled back then got up.

Neji nodded as he got up and smiled at Sasuke, and then walked up the stairs, towards the bathroom.

Sasuke walked with him and turned on the shower, so it would get warm and then started undressing.

Neji undressed as well, and when he was done with that he stood under the shower and took some soap. He knew Sasuke wouldn't mind.

"Are you feeling better now?" Neji asked.

"A little, so thanks." Sasuke answered as he got fully naked and then got under the shower too. He smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back as he now started washing Sasuke, touching his chest.

"You're welcome." Neji said.

Sasuke enjoyed Neji's touches and then stroke over Neji's cheek with his hand, washing Neji's face a little. He then frowned and looked at his hands. Was that...make-up? He then looked at Neji and started to rub the rest off too. Neji was hiding something.

Neji frowned as he grabbed Sasuke's hands, stopping him from what he was doing.

"..Sasuke I.." He started, but then stopped talking and quickly got out of the shower. Damn it.

Sasuke turned off the shower and then followed. "Neji...why are you putting on make-up? Why are you all black and blue? Did your uncle hit you again Neji?" Sasuke asked stern.

"I don't want to talk about it." Neji said, not looking Sasuke in the eyes, as he dried himself off and hid his face from Sasuke.

"Well I do. He's hitting you isn't he? Why? You can't let him do that to you Neji." Sasuke said.

"..You already knew he was hitting me." Neji muttered, as he was dressing himself again.

"Well not that it was this bad Neji." Sasuke said. "Turn around and at least let me look at it Neji. I wanna see how bad it is." Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm now and tried to turn him around.

Neji sighed and then turned around to Sasuke, still frowning. He didn't look him in the eyes now. He felt ashamed.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face and started cleaning it, rubbing away all the make-up and uncovering Neji's bruised face. Sasuke looked at Neji worried. "You can't let him do this Neji..." He said as he now softly held Neji's face and stroke it with his thumbs. Neji had blue spots on his cheeks, mouth and temples.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"I can't stop him." He said.

"You can leave that place." Sasuke said. "To somewhere where he can't hurt you."

"He won't let me go that easily." Neji said. "He'll send the police after me. And I can't leave my cousins Sasuke.."

"Well you can't stay there Neji. He'll hurt you even more. I don't want you staying there." Sasuke said stern again.

Neji shook his head as he looked away and continued dressing.

"Neji please..." Sasuke said. "You can't stay there."

"I have to." Neji said. He then sighed. "Let's talk about something else."

Sasuke was silent now and then dried himself, keeping quiet.

Neji sighed as he was done dressing and then walked into Sasuke's room, sitting down onto his bed.

Sasuke dressed himself too and then walked into his room, still not saying a word. He thought Neji should really start doing something about this.

"..Should I cook something for you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm guessing Itachi'll cook too soon." He said.

"He wasn't home right?" Neji asked.

"He's in his room." Sasuke said. "But I don't know if he's planning on cooking something today."

"Hmm alright." Neji said. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave you guys alone now?"

"No. I don't wanna talk to him. Besides...it's not like we ever talk anyway." Sasuke said. "I'd rather have some nice company."

"Alright." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down on his bed now too and then laid down. "I'm tired." He said.

"I can get that." Neji said, nodding.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"I don't really know." Neji said. "What about you?"

"Maybe you 'could' cook for me anyhow. I'm hungry." Sasuke said.

"Sure." Neji said, smiling. "What do you want me to make for you?"

"Something tasty. I don't really care what it is." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen then." Neji said, smiling back. He'd make Sasuke something good, to make him feel better.

Sasuke nodded and got up. He took Neji's hand and led him downstairs, to the kitchen. "What are you going to make?" He asked.

"An omelet with some special ingredients, you'll see." Neji said. "You just wait until you can eat." He added with a wink.

"Hmpf, fine." Sasuke said and grinned a little. "What do you need?" He then asked.

"Some soy milk if you have it, salt, an egg and pepper." Neji said.

Sasuke nodded and got the ingredients. Luckily Itachi drank soy milk sometimes. He put the things on the sink. "There." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Neji said as he started to work on the omelet. "Oh and do you want it on a sandwich or just like that?"

"Well you're making it, so you tell me what's best." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I guess just like that." Neji said. "What about going out tonight?"

"I don't think I should leave Itachi home alone tonight." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "I can understand."

"We'll go out another night OK?" Sasuke asked and smiled.

"Alright, that's fine." Neji said, smiling back.

"Is it almost done?" Sasuke asked, looking over Neji's shoulder.

"Almost." Neji said. "Be patient."

"I'm not that patient." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, smirking. "Now sit down, then I'll give you that thing."

Sasuke laughed a little and then sat down at the table. "Yes daddy." He said, grinning.

"Good." Neji said, laughing a little. He then finished cooking and put the omelet on a plate.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Neji said, and then put the plate in front of Sasuke. "I hope you like it."

Sasuke smiled at Neji and then took a bite. His face then went from smiling to a disgusted one.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke. Was something wrong with the food?

"It's not tasty at all." Sasuke said as he swallowed and pushed the plate away.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well thank you." Neji said. That was just plain mean.

"Why would you cook something this disgusting?" Sasuke asked, still putting on a disgusted face.

"Jesus Sasuke, that's just plain mean, what you're saying now." Neji snapped all of a sudden. "I'm doing my best to cook something nice for you, and well, you don't like it, but you don't have to act like 'that'."

Sasuke stared at Neji confused. "Well I'm just telling you I don't like it." Sasuke said with a tone that clearly said he thought Neji was acting ridiculous.

"Every time I do my best for you you just don't see it, don't you?" Neji snapped. "You could say it a little nicer then that it's disgusting. Well I sure as hell won't be doing my best for you anymore, since you never like it as well. You've been acting like this from the beginning, just like when I decided to look sexy for you and you just removed all those clothes and only went for the sex. Jesus."

"You're acting ridiculous. Are you still upset about that whole thong thing? Jeez Neji, that's ages ago. And I just don't like the food, is that such a big deal?" Sasuke asked, still having the same tone in his voice.

"The thing is that when I put effort in making you feel good that you never notice it, you're only busy with yourself." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

"Well it's not like I do it on purpose. I'm just very honest, sorry." Sasuke snapped back.

Neji just glared at Sasuke and then looked away, pissed off to no end.

"Urgh! You're always so easily upset!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. "I'm just sick of you always criticising me! It's not like you are mister perfect or anything!"

"Shut up, you are just being an asshole!" Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke.

"I am not! I'm just telling you what I think! Sjeez maybe you shouldn't even be with me because I can never do anything the way you want it anyway!" Sasuke yelled.

"Of course you can, but you just don't ever notice when I do something nice for you!" Neji snapped.

"Well sorry but I'm not perfect and neither are you so stop being so frigging arrogant and stop criticising me! You are just not perfect Neji!" Sasuke yelled angry.

Neji glared at Sasuke now and then looked away, biting his lip. He knew he wasn't perfect. He was far from. He just tried to ban those thoughts out of his head.. He 'wanted' to be perfect... he wanted everyone to look up to him and wanted to believe that that was happening as well. He wanted nothing to be his fault, since everything was his fault at home. At home, he couldn't do anything good. He was far from perfect. He just.. didn't wanted to look weak.

"Sjeez." Sasuke snapped and then got up angrily, throwing the omelet away. Neji really should stop being so frigging arrogant about things.

Neji stood now as he shook his head and then walked towards the hallway and put on his jacket. He just wanted to go home now, to his own room, to sleep.

"Oh yeah walk away. How nice of you." Sasuke snapped. "You can't even stay here when I need you. Bastard."

Neji quickly walked out of the door as he felt tears entering his eyes and he slammed the door closed.

Sasuke threw his plate to the door now and then stormed to his room. He looked out the window and saw Neji leaving. But...was he crying?

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke walked downstairs again, still angry and upset about both Neji as Itachi. He saw Itachi sitting on the balcony, smoking. Sasuke walked to him.

"Shouldn't we have dinner?" He asked as he stood in the doorway that led to the balcony.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now.

"I'll start within half an hour." He said, as he breathed some smoke out.

Sasuke frowned when he smelled the smoke. "Is that weed? Jeez Itachi, you shouldn't be smoking that." Sasuke said.

"Mind your own business." Itachi said as he just continued smoking. "What's on your mind?"

"You are my business. And you are on my mind." Sasuke snapped. "Put out that cigarette."

"Oh shut up." Itachi said. "After all those years I'm finally on your mind?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh come on, you've been busy with yourself all those years." Itachi said. "You never even thought of it that I might have had a tough time as well. Hell, you never even noticed that I've been cutting myself for six years now."

Sasuke stared at Itachi now. "..Well you never told me. You never told me anything. I tried to at least talk to you but you never answered. It's not my fault you can't open up to me." Sasuke snapped.

"You never asked me how I was doing, you weren't even interested." Itachi said. "You were only interested in your own life, why would I tell you?"

"I was not. I asked you plenty of things, but all you ever said was OK or yes or whatever. You never answered anything. All I wanted to do was just talk to you, I wanted to have a good bond with you. But you were either not there and when you were you were on drugs or drunk!" Sasuke yelled.

"I get it Sasuke, it was all my fault." Itachi said as he stared at the air now, inhaling some smoke again. "We can stop talking now, I know I'm the guilty one in ruining our family."

"Well I never said that." Sasuke snapped. "I had my bad times too but you were just frigging always unemotional and hating me."

"Sure Sasuke." Itachi said as he put off his cigarette. He then stood and walked inside, to cook.

"Jeez see, this is exactly what I mean!" Sasuke yelled, following Itachi. "You 'always' walk away from me!"

"You're annoying as hell." Itachi snapped back at Sasuke and then started to gather some ingredients.

Sasuke looked at his brother, hurt once more. "..Fine." He softly said and then walked out of the room. All he ever wanted was to just be brothers. And Itachi always shoved him aside.

Itachi started to cook now. Hurting Sasuke was the only way to let him leave him alone. Sasuke always complained against him that he was so unemotional. But he really was doing it for Sasuke's own good. He just couldn't tell Sasuke that.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was sitting in the living room. He had gone down when he heard Itachi leaving to his room, and Sasuke was now watching a movie. Well...he was thinking and a movie was on. It was not like he wanted to watch it anyway. Then the doorbell rang and Sasuke frowned. He got up and opened the door.

"Yo." A certain redhead said who looked a bit unemotional. He was standing in the doorway, together with a happy looking blond.

Sasuke frowned. Who were these people?

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked, and then the blond guy started laughing.

"How funny un." He said.

"Indeed." The redhead said with a smirk. "We're old school friends of Itachi. Do you remember us now?"

Sasuke frowned a little more and then remembered.

"Deidara and Sasori right?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the guys.

"Yup. At your service un." The blond said and grinned.

Sasori smirked.

"My, Sasuke, it's an honour you remember us." He said. "You grew tall by the way. Are you longer or shorter then Itachi? Where is he anyway?"

"Shorter." Sasuke said. "Itachi's in his room I guess.. but I'm not sure you should go to him." He answered.

"Why not un?" Deidara asked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"Itachi hasn't been doing so well after you guys stopped seeing him." Sasuke said, looking down.

"..Can we come in so you can explain?" Sasori asked, looking worried.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then nodded, opening the door so both could walked in. They then went to the couch. "Sit down." Sasuke said.

Sasori nodded as he sat down, and Deidara did so as well.

They both nodded to Sasuke, as if telling him to continue.

"Well.. when you left or stopped having contact with Itachi, he got on drugs. He's off those for one year now, but then he started drinking. And he was declared depressed yesterday.." Sasuke softly said.

Sasori frowned.

"..What?" He asked. "Why? Do you guys have fights or is he still sad about your parents? Or about his role in the household?"

"All of it I guess." Sasuke said and shook his head.

"...I always wondered why he broke contact with us un.." Deidara said and looked at Sasori.

"Indeed." Sasori said. "Can we go to him?"

"I guess. Don't blame me if he doesn't talk too much. Well.. he probably will talk to you but whatever." Sasuke said shrugging. "He should be somewhere upstairs."

Sasori nodded.

"Alright, we'll go to him." He said and stood.

Deidara nodded too. "Thanks Sasuke, un." He smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke gave a small smile back.

"Good luck." He said.

"Thanks." Sasori said, nodding, as he now walked up the stairs.

Deidara followed him and when they got upstairs, they heard rumbling coming from the bathroom.

"I guess he's in here un." Deidara said.

"Indeed." Sasori said, nodding, as he walked towards the bathroom and opened it. He then saw an older version of the Itachi they knew scrubbing the walls in the bathroom. But a very clear smell of alcohol was in the room, and they could see that Itachi had been drinking, seeing the bottle of alcohol that was standing on the sink.

Deidara looked at Itachi worried when he saw how tired and skinny he looked.

"Itachi?" He asked carefully.

Itachi turned around slightly as he stared at Deidara and Sasori, who were looking at him concerned. You could see that he wasn't focusing, and that he had no idea who those two people were.

"...Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Deidara and this is Sasori un. Do you remember us?" Deidara asked, taking a step forward.

"..Weren't you guys from high school?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"..God he's so skinny.." Sasori whispered, so only Deidara could hear it.

"I know un." Deidara said. "Yes we were from high school. We used to be friends un." He said to Itachi now.

Itachi looked at them for a moment and then turned to the wall again, continuing scrubbing it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here because we wanted to see how you were doing un." Deidara answered.

Itachi now shrugged as he suddenly grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a gulp out of it, and then started to clean the shower.

Sasori gave Deidara a worried look now, not knowing what to do.

Deidara looked worried too, but then his face went stern. He walked forward and grabbed the bottle. "Sit down." He said.

Itachi glared at Deidara and just continued scrubbing.

"Leave me alone and go home." He snapped. "We're not friends anymore."

"Well we could be and you obviously need help un." Deidara said stubborn and grabbed Itachi by the hand, stopping him from scrubbing.

Itachi looked at Deidara now.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"..Itachi, we never wanted our friendship with you to end." Sasori said, frowning.

"We just want to help you un." Deidara said stern and then frowned when he saw something on Itachi's arm. He pulled up the sleeve and found scars. Some cuts even. Itachi was even cutting himself?

"You can't help me." Itachi said as he stood and pulled his arm loose.

"Itachi, you have to talk to us." Sasori said. He was getting more worried every second.

"Yes we can." Deidara snapped. "You need someone to talk to and you could always talk to us un." He said and grabbed Itachi by the shoulders and sat him down at the edge of the bathtub. "Just talk to us."

"I don't have time for that." Itachi said.

"We'll clean up the bathroom after." Deidara said worried.

"There's more to do." Itachi muttered as he looked away.

"Well then let Sasuke do some chores. You need rest and you need to talk un." Deidara said.

"I'm fine." Itachi muttered. Sasori sat down next to Itachi now and looked at him. "Itachi we know you're not fine. You have cuts on your arms, you're drunk and depressive. This is not how we know you."

"Exactly. We want you to feel better." Deidara said.

"Sasuke's more important, help him." Itachi said now as he stood and just went back to the scrubbing once again.

"We're not here for Sasuke, we're here for you! Stop scrubbing un!" Deidara yelled frustrated.

Itachi glared at Deidara now.

"Look." He said. "I worked myself in this mess and I have to work myself out of it as well. Sasuke is the one who needs comfort and shit, so if you want to help someone so badly, go to him. I don't need it."

"Yes you do! You obviously do! You're depressed, you're pushing people away and there's no one you can talk to! Now you go to your room, sit down and talk to us!" Deidara yelled angry.

Itachi glared at Deidara now, and Sasori frowned.

"Itachi, you know you can't talk to someone now." He said. "Sasuke probably doesn't sees your problems, and you're sinking away deeper and deeper. Please let us help you. You want Sasuke to be fine right?"

Itachi stared at Sasori and then sighed, as he walked towards his room now.

Deidara sighed too and then turned to Sasori. "Thanks un." He said and then followed Itachi to his room.

Sasori nodded to Deidara and then went into Itachi's room as well. Itachi was now sitting onto his bed, staring at the ground.

Deidara sat next to him and stroke over his back softly. "Now talk to us Itachi.." He softly said.

"..What can I say?" Itachi softly asked.

"Everything that's on your mind. Everything you need to say to feel better un." Deidara answered.

"I wouldn't know what." Itachi said, shrugging. "..There's just.. I want it all to stop." He frowned.

Sasori frowned and looked at Deidara again. Was Itachi talking about suicide..?

"Of course you do.. Just tell us whatever's been bothering you so much Itachi un." Deidara softly said.

"..I don't know, I'm just trying so hard to give Sasuke a good life and I'm trying to teach him things." Itachi muttered. "Everyone is concerned about Sasuke, everyone loves him. I have no one. I can't control my emotions and stuff.. I seem so hard and cold to everyone. I don't know.. I just want to die."

Deidara looked at Itachi sympathetically. "Sasuke opens up to people. You should try that more often." He softly said, still stroking over Itachi's back. "And you have us now un."

"I simply can't." Itachi said, shrugging, as he put a hand through his hair.

"You are doing it now." Deidara said. "Itachi we don't want anything to happen to you. Sasuke's fine, I'm sure he is un. You need help now."

"I don't know if others can help me." Itachi muttered. "I don't even know what's wrong with me myself."

"You're depressed. That's what's wrong. We can help you get over that un." Deidara said.

"Sasuke told us." Deidara said. "Itachi you don't have to do anything alone, we can help you."

"Indeed, we're here for you." Sasori said.

Itachi now stared at the ground as tears came into his eyes.

"..T-thanks." He muttered, quickly blinking the tears away.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then put his arms around him and hugged him. "Don't worry." Deidara whispered.

Itachi closed his eyes now as tears ran over his face. Sasori looked at them sympathetically and hugged them both.

They were silently hugging each other now and then Deidara pulled away a little and rubbed away Itachi's tears. "Don't worry anymore OK?" He said.

"I'll try." Itachi said as he wiped away some tears as well.

"Good. We'll help you un." Deidara said and smiled a little at Itachi.

"Thanks." Itachi said, nodding, as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now cheer up a little OK?" Deidara said.

"I'll try." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Now is there anything else you wanna tell us un?" Deidara asked as he wiped the last tear of Itachi's face.

"I don't know." Itachi said, frowning.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Deidara asked.

"..I think I need to be alone for now." Itachi said. "But thanks."

Deidara nodded. "We'll leave you alone then un. Call us if you need anything." He said and smiled.

"We'll be here for you." Sasori said, nodding and smiling.

"Thanks." Itachi said, nodding. "Can I have your numbers then?"

Deidara nodded and took Itachi's cellphone when he handed them. He put his and Sasori's number, which he knew too, in Itachi's cellphone. "There. If you need anything ok? Even if it's just so you're not alone un." Deidara said.

"Alright, thank you." Itachi said, nodding. "..It's nice to have seen you again."

"It is un." Deidara said nodding.

Itachi nodded again.

"Alright, then we'll go now." Sasori said.

Deidara nodded. "Yeah. We'll see you soon un." He said and gave Itachi a last hug.

"Bye." Itachi said, nodding. Sasori waved shortly to Itachi and then walked out of the room.

Deidara waved too and then followed Sasori out of the room. He hoped Itachi would be ok.

Sasori now walked off the stairs and saw Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke.. I want to ask you to be very careful with your brother." Sasori said. "He's very vulnerable and very unhappy."

Sasuke looked at Sasori and then looked away. "I know that." He said, a little too snappy.

"I just wanted to point it out another time." Sasori said. "It might be worse then you think." He sighed, and then opened the front door.

"Just take care of him OK?" Deidara said and then waved to Sasuke, who didn't react.

Sasori now left the house, and Deidara followed him. They were both very concerned for their friend.

Sasuke looked at the two leaving and then walked back to the couch, laying down on it. How come Itachi talked to them and never to him? What did he do? He grabbed his cellphone and send Neji a message saying: 'Neji I love you. And I miss you.' He just wanted Neji to come back again now.

* * *

That night, Sasuke was roughly awakened by the doorbell ringing over and over. He groaned as he turned around, trying to sleep further but the doorbell rang again. He looked at his clock and saw it was only half past two. Who the hell would be ringing the bell at that time a night? It rang again and Sasuke got up. Whoever it was, the ringing wouldn't stop unless he opened. He walked to the hallway and waited for a moment as he heard Itachi snoring loudly. Sasuke laughed a little. Damn he was loud. The doorbell then rang again and Sasuke went downstairs and opened the door.

"It's frigging half past two in the night you frigging....moron.." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji.

"..C-can I please come in..?" Neji asked. His whole face and neck where covered in bruises and he had a split lip, where blood came from, his nose was bleeding and his clothes looked torn. His hair was ruffled and his face was wet, and not only because of the bad weather. You could see that he had cried, he was still crying. He looked very bad. Especially since he was drained as well.

Sasuke looked at Neji and quickly pulled him inside. "What happened? Oh god Neji are you alright?" Sasuke asked worried as he looked at Neji. He looked horrible.

"..H-he found out that I'm g-gay.." Neji sobbed, as he put a hand through his hair.

Sasuke frowned for a while, but then he knew what this was about. Neji's uncle. "What? When? How? God Neji he hurt you again. Sit down." Sasuke said and helped Neji to the couch, sitting him down.

"..He r-really beat me up this t-time.." Neji sobbed. "..H-he read all the t-text messages I send t-to you.. and you s-send to me.."

"Oh.. oh Neji you should've deleted those. God where did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked as he quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a wet rug. He then went back and softly wiped the blood off Neji's face.

"..E-everywhere, it hurts everywhere.." Neji softly said. "..I'm so c-cold.."

Sasuke quickly pulled Neji up from the couch and carried him upstairs, to the bathroom. He put Neji down and then undressed him. "I'll give you a shower OK? You'll get warmed up and then you're going to bed." Sasuke softly said.

Neji nodded, as he wiped away some tears again.

"..T-thank you.." He said, sobbing.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore Neji. It's been enough." Sasuke said and then turned on the shower, waited till it was warm enough and sat Neji down under it.

Neji nodded, as he now enjoyed the warm water.

Sasuke cleaned Neji. "I'm so sorry this happened because of me..." He softly said.

"..It's not y-your fault Sasuke.." Neji said, as he shook his head.

"I was the one who send you that text message." Sasuke said as he cleaned Neji's face softly now.

"..He would've f-found it out sooner or later.." Neji muttered, as he let Sasuke clean him.

"..Maybe.." Sasuke softly said and then turned off the shower and pulled Neji out. He sat Neji down and started drying him.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..I feel safe with you.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke looked back at Neji. "..Good...That's how you should feel." Sasuke said and put a big towel around Neji. He then moved closer and softly hugged Neji.

Neji closed his eyes now and put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke hugged Neji for a little while and then let him go. He pulled Neji up again and brought him to his own room. "I love you Neji...OK?" Sasuke said. Neji just had to know he did.

Neji looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"..I know Sasuke.. I love you too." He softly said, as he held the towel tightly.

Sasuke now put Neji on the bed and then put him in a big pyjama. That would keep him warm. "Do you wanna sleep?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded now.

"Yes.." He said, nodding.

"Then you can." Sasuke said and put Neji in his bed and then got in himself.

"Thanks.." Neji softly said as he laid down and put his head into one of Sasuke's pillows.

Sasuke turned on his side and pulled the covers high over Neji. He then stroke over his cheek softly. "Night Neji. Don't worry anymore OK?" He said.

"..I won't.. goodnight." Neji softly said and then closed his eyes, sighing.

Sasuke kept stroking Neji's cheek. He wouldn't fall asleep before Neji would. And even when Neji would be asleep, he'd keep watch over him. Always from now on.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up, feeling very warm. It was comfortable, but not at all as well. He felt like he had a fever. He let out a soft moan and then opened his eyes, and then saw Sasuke looking at him.

"..Hey." Neji said, slightly smiling at Sasuke.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke softly said, smiling back.

"Yeah I did." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks for letting me come in."

"Of course. I would never leave you outside. Especially not now." Sasuke said. "You're not going back are you?"

"I'm not." Neji said. "..I packed my stuff."

"Good. You can stay here. I'll ask Itachi, but I don't think he'll mind as long as you don't cost him any money." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Thanks... I'll go search something, but until I found something it would be great if I could stay here indeed.."

"You don't have to look for a place, you can just stay here Neji." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji hair, then frowned. He put the back of his hand to Neji's forehead. "You have a fever." He softly said.

"..I already thought so." Neji softly said. "And I'd love to stay, but it's better for both of us if I go search a room with more people of my age."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Might we have a fight once it would be a bit more comfortable." Neji said. "Do you understand?"

"No." Sasuke said and frowned at Neji.

"What don't you understand then?" Neji asked with a frown.

"What you're talking about." Sasuke said.

"Well, I mean that it's better to live apart." Neji said.

"Yeah but why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if we get into a fight, we're in the same house." Neji said. "It's just that it's not smart to live together when you haven't been really long in a relationship with the other."

"..Oh.. Well I wouldn't mind." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said, as he nodded. "But well.. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Ok.." Sasuke said and pushed himself up, then got out of bed.

"But I'd love to come by every day once I have a room." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Hmm OK." Sasuke said as he got dressed.

"..Are you angry?" Neji asked, frowning.

Sasuke shook his head. "No." He said. "..I just don't like it that you don't wanna live here."

"..Sorry." Neji said.

Sasuke was silent for a while as he finished dressing and then sighed. "That's OK. I shouldn't have expected anything else."

"..Don't go acting like that now Sasuke." Neji said, frowning again.

"I'm not acting like anything. I said it's OK." Sasuke said.

Neji now fidgeted with his pyjama a little.

"Alright." He said.

Sasuke smiled at Neji, seeing how cute Neji was in that big pyjama. He walked towards Neji and grabbed his face softly, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll make you some breakfast." Sasuke softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, looking him in the eyes.

"Alright, thank you." Neji said, smiling. "..Can I stay in bed for a while? I don't feel so good.."

"I won't let you out." Sasuke said and smiled back then pulled away and walked to the door. "I'll be right back." He said and then left the room.

When Sasuke got downstairs he saw Itachi sipping some coffee and reading the newspaper. That was new. Sasuke decided not to talk to him now. He didn't feel like it so he went straight to the kitchen and grabbed some bread.

"..Did you sleep well?" Itachi suddenly asked, not looking up from his coffee and newspaper.

Sasuke turned to Itachi for a while and then turned to the sandwiches he was now making. "Yeah." He softly said.

"Good." Itachi said as he took another sip of his coffee. He was thinking deeply of something else to ask, but he just couldn't think of something.

Sasuke was silent now as he was making some breakfast for Neji, hoping it would taste good. He really didn't feel like talking and Itachi would at least know how it felt to be ignored now.

Itachi continued reading his newspaper since nothing came up into his mind to ask Sasuke. He'd ask something later.

"Neji came here this night. I'm sure that's fine by you." Sasuke said as he finished making breakfast and poured some tea for Neji that had been standing on the sink.

" Sure." Itachi said, nodding. "Why did he come?"

"Hm. He got beaten up by his uncle." Sasuke answered then put everything on a tray and walked to the stairs.

"That's sad." Itachi said, frowning.

Sasuke didn't answer as he just walked upstairs. He then stopped half way. "Have you taken your medicine yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I have." Itachi answered.

"...Good." Sasuke said and then walked upstairs. It was even harder talking to Itachi nowadays.

The moment Sasuke walked into his room again Neji let out a sneeze.

"..S-sorry." Neji said as he saw Sasuke's face, while he rubbed his red nose a little. He had caught a cold yesterday.

"It's OK." Sasuke said and smiled as he walked in. He closed the door behind him and then sat the tray down on Neji's lap. "It's not much, but I can't cook."

"It looks great." Neji said, as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Good." Sasuke said and sat down on the bed again. "Then eat."

"Don't you want to eat?" Neji asked, as he started eating.

"..I'm not really hungry anymore." Sasuke said and gave Neji another smile. He didn't really feel like smiling though.

"..Why then?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke worried. He then quickly moved his head away as he sneezed again.

"Bless you." Sasuke said and then sighed. "..I don't know." He answered.

"Thanks." Neji said. "..Don't you know or don't you want to talk about it."

"..I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm just confused." Sasuke softly said and sighed again.

"Is it because of me or because of your brother?" Neji asked.

"Both. I just don't know anymore. It feels like everything's going wrong." Sasuke said.

"..Is it?" Neji asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know anymore. I feel like I'm making this big drama out of nothing and I don't even feel like doing anything anymore. I feel so far away." Sasuke said.

"..Perhaps you should talk to someone." Neji said, frowning. "It could help."

"I can't afford talking to anyone. Especially now." Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"...Then talk to me." Neji said, frowning. "I'm here for you you know.."

"..I know.. But I don't know what to say. I don't know why I feel like this.." Sasuke said.

"..If you can't tell me what's wrong I can't help you Sasuke.." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke worried.

"But I don't know what's wrong." Sasuke said. "..That's what's frustrating me."

"Hmm.. but what do you exactly feel?" Neji asked, as he finished his breakfast.

Sasuke was silent for a while staring at the ground frustrated and angry with himself for not even knowing what was wrong.

"Lonely." Sasuke then answered. "I feel lonely." God he was so weak.

Neji looked at Sasuke and for a moment, he wasn't able to say anything. Sasuke felt lonely? But he got him, right?

"...Because you miss love and well.. parents?" Neji finally asked.

"Because I'm just not sure of...anything. I'm not sure of what Itachi wants, I'm not sure of what you want from me...I'm not sure if anything ever really sees me.. or if they miss how hard I try to get anyone to like me.." Sasuke answered softly.

"..And are you sure what 'you' want?" Neji asked.

"I don't know what I want anymore.." Sasuke said as he quickly blinked some tears away.

Neji frowned as he now put the plate away and then pulled Sasuke onto his lap and hugged him, holding him close.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then wrapped his arms around Neji too, closing his eyes. "..I'm just so scared I'll end up alone again.." He softly said.

" ..You won't.." Neji softly said. "You're a good person Sasuke... perhaps you're not perfect, but well... like you said, no one is perfect.. so.."

"Well that doesn't guarantee it...Itachi still doesn't want to talk to me and you.. you.. I just don't know what you think of me.." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed now.

" ...You're not the only one who is confused I fear.." Neji softly said.

"..What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"..I'm not going to start about my own problems while you're so upset Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"Well we should talk about it." Sasuke said as he pulled back a little and looked Neji in the eyes.

"..You're more important now Sasuke." Neji said as he kissed Sasuke on the lips softly.

"You're just as important." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair. "Please tell me. I want us to be OK now."

"..Well.. I'm very uncertain of myself." Neji muttered. "..I'm sometimes acting like a prick because I'm afraid of being hurt and.. well.. I want to act like I'm not the useless weakling I am at home. I just... want to believe that I'm stronger and better and that's why I act like an arrogant asshole sometimes.. I try to tell myself that I'm great.. and I can't help but get angry when someone says I'm not perfect.. I get unhappy because I have to face reality once again."

Sasuke frowned and then hugged Neji again. "So.. you're just acting tough?" He asked.

"..I just don't want to believe that I'm so weak." Neji muttered.

"You're not weak at all Neji. You'd be stronger if you just acted the way you really are." Sasuke said.

"I'd be crying the whole day." Neji said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Well then maybe you should do that for a while and I will tell you how great you really are. Without the wall you build around you." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's cheeks.

Neji looked at Sasuke.

"..I'll be very emotional." Neji said, frowning.

"Well that's OK. We can both be emotional then." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.." He said, nodding.

"But Neji, even if you're not perfect, I still think you are." Sasuke said.

" ..Thank you.." Neji softly said. He now put off his sleeping pants, since he was getting a bit too hot now.

Sasuke gave Neji a soft kiss on the lips and then laid down next to Neji, sighing. "I love you Neji." He said.

"I love you too." Neji said, as he put down the sheets a little. The shirt still came until his knees, so he wasn't too exposed now.

"Can I do anything for you now Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"..Blow cold wind into my face?" Neji asked with a slight smirk.

Sasuke laughed a little. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? Besides, you shouldn't put the sheets away or you'll never get better." He said.

"I'm just sweating." Neji said, shrugging.

"Yeah but you'll get cold and get sick even more." Sasuke said as he pushed the sheets over Neji again. He sat next to him and stroke through his hair.

" ..Fine.." Neji said as he laid down again, sighing. "I hate these kind of things."

"I know, it sucks. Do you need something? A painkiller or maybe some nasal spray or something?" Sasuke asked as he gave Neji some soft kisses on his face.

" ..A painkiller would be great." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke lovingly.

"OK." Sasuke said and smiled back. He quickly grabbed a painkiller out of his night desk and grabbed a glass of water, then handed them to Neji.

" Thanks." Neji said, smiling, and then took the painkiller.

Sasuke smiled back and then continued giving Neji kisses again. Damn he wanted to affectionate now, but Neji probably couldn't handle it yet.

Neji smiled at Sasuke as he pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"..If we continue you'll get it too." He said.

"Hmm I would get it anyway from being in the same room with you." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss back.

" Do you want to get sick?" Neji asked with a slight smirk.

"Hmm it would be worth it." Sasuke said and smirked back then kissed Neji again, this time more passionate.

Neji smiled as he kissed Sasuke back, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke now sat down on Neji's lap softly and pulled down the sheets again.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's cheeks slowly now, as he kept kissing Sasuke. It felt really comfortable.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face softly now to deepen the kiss as he pressed his lips down harder and slid his tongue into Neji's mouth. Damn he had missed this.

Neji softly moaned as he loosely laid his arms around Sasuke's neck. It felt good, Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. It really did.

Sasuke let go of Neji's face now and then moved his hands under Neji's shirt and softly rubbed his nipples.

Neji let out a soft moan as he broke the kiss and started licking Sasuke's neck, not in a way to excite Sasuke, but to comfort him, to make him feel good and loved.

Sasuke moaned a little and then moved his head against Neji's and then softly bit down on Neji's ear, nibbling on it a bit.

Neji stroke over Sasuke's back softly, as he sighed. It just felt so good.

"Do you want more or not?" Sasuke whispered into Neji's ear with a sexual tone in his voice. He then nibbled Neji's ear some more.

" ..I won't be able to do a lot.." Neji softly said. " I'm a bit weak at the moment.."

"But do you want it?" Sasuke asked and then deliberately pinched one of Neji's nipples.

Neji nodded.

"..I do.." He softly said, moaning a little.

Sasuke smiled a little and then his hand moved further down. He stroke over the bulge inside Neji's boxers as he attacked Neji's neck with kisses and licks.

Neji sighed a little as he stroke through Sasuke's hair a little.

Sasuke now grabbed the bulge and stroke it more roughly as he sat himself down between Neji's legs.

Neji moaned softly and removed Sasuke's shirt now, with a lot of difficulty.

Sasuke unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down, then pushed his hips on Neji's and moved over them. He started kissing Neji again too.

Neji kissed back and stroke over Sasuke's back as well. God Sasuke made him feel so good.

Sasuke then quickly removed both of their boxers and then pushed his erection onto Neji and slowly moved over it now. God it felt so good he started moaning himself.

Neji softly moaned as well, as he suddenly got very excited of Sasuke's erection on his body.

" ..C-continue.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke pushed one of Neji's legs onto his shoulder so that he could continue stroking Neji's erection with his own, but could also do more. He let his hand move down and then started stroking over Neji's entrance, every once in a while pushing in a finger to tease Neji.

" ..I l-love you.." Neji whispered, while he moaned a little.

"..I l-love you t-too.." Sasuke moaned back softly and then pushed Neji's legs apart. "..D-do you want me to p-push in?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded and let out a soft gasp as he felt a hint of pleasure going through him.

Sasuke looked at Neji gasping and then quickly pushed in and immediately started thrusting in and out of Neji. He grabbed Neji by the hips to move him.

Neji softly moaned as Sasuke went into him.

" ..Please m-move.." Neji gasped.

"I a-am.." Sasuke moaned as he started moving in and out of Neji even faster, aiming for Neji's spots that were inside. He pulled Neji back by the hips every time he thrusted in.

Neji moaned as he felt himself becoming lost in the pleasure. He suddenly got an amount of energy and pulled Sasuke closer, kissing him deeply.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's mouth as he thrusted in more heavily, rolling Neji's hips every time so that it caused even more friction inside.  
Neji groaned as he felt his release coming close already. No one was able to make him feel so good except for Sasuke. Sasuke was the best.

Sasuke felt Neji tighten and moaned loudly. It felt so great, the way Neji moved from the inside. Sasuke kissed him more roughly and pushed in deeper and rougher.

Neji groaned and gasped, as he tightened up even more. He put his head back, moaning.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji tighter by the hips and made all the movements more rough. He was slamming his hips against Neji's ass now as he rolled Neji's hips heavily in return. He was 'so' close.

Neji groaned as he gripped the mattress behind him now, clenching his eyes shut. He tried to hold his release in now.

Sasuke moaned loudly and then grabbed Neji by the ass and spread them wide so he could go even deeper. He now started hitting the spot right in the back of Neji's ass. Neji'd better hurry up with his release.

Neji groaned as he was stretched even more. He then let out a huge gasp and came.

Sasuke let go of Neji's ass and grabbed his hips again. He came from Neji's ass tightening so much and pushed in further, having his release inside.

Neji laid back now, panting heavily. God that had been great.

Sasuke wanted to lay down on top of Neji but pushed himself away just in time and laid down next to him. Neji was still hurt on parts of his body.

"..That w-was great.." Neji softly said.

"I k-know...it was.." Sasuke panted back and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back at Sasuke and then laid against him.

Sasuke put an arm around him to pull him close. "'You' are g-great." He then softly said.

"..T-thanks.." Neji said, as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder, sighing.

"I like you w-wearing just that pyjama piece." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair with his free hand.

Neji smiled at him.

"..Why?" He asked. What would be so great about a pyjama?

"Because it's my pyjama...and it just looks good on you like this." Sasuke answered and shrugged.

"Because it's so b-big?" Neji asked.

"Yeah and because your legs come out from under it." Sasuke answered.

"..I'll keep it on then." Neji said, smiling slightly at Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled back, then gave Neji a kiss on his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Neji said, smiling.

* * *

That same day, Sasuke and Neji were sitting on Sasuke's room, cuddling. They had been like that practically all day now and Sasuke did not mind one bit.

"Hmm, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"A bit." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. "You're spoiling me Sasuke."

"I know. You deserve it." Sasuke said and smiled, then gave Neji a few soft kisses. "I'll go make you some."

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling back at Sasuke, as he gave Sasuke a kiss as well.

Sasuke now got up and walked to the stairs. Right when he wanted to go down, he heard someone talk.

"So how are you doing now Itachi un?" The voice said. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"..A lot more better then the other time, thanks Deidara." Itachi's voice came.

It was obvious that Itachi had some company.

"Did you take your medicines?" Sasori's voice asked now.

"Hai." Itachi replied.

"Good. So how are you and Sasuke doing un?" Deidara asked. Sasuke looked down and then decided to wait and hear what Itachi would say.

"..Not good." Itachi muttered now. "I tried to talk to him, but he answered very shortly or didn't answer at all. He doesn't wants to talk to me so well.. I guess I just have to give up on that."

Sasuke frowned when Itachi said that. He just tried once or twice and wanted to give up already?

"Don't give up so easily." Deidara said. "Maybe he was just surprised that you tried talking to him un."

"..Well, it cost me a lot of courage to try it and I've been depressed the rest of the time because he didn't really react to it." Itachi said, shrugging. "I guess he wants to have payback on me or something.. I don't know.. I don't think I'll be able to take it."

"..What are all the reasons why you are depressed Itachi?" Sasori asked. "Do you know why you are so unhappy?"

"..Well, I do know." Itachi said. "..But I prefer not to talk about it."

"But you have to talk about it to someone Itachi. Otherwise you won't be able to get over it un." Deidara said.

Sasuke frowned some more now. He had wanted to take revenge, but he didn't knew it affected Itachi that much.

"..Well it's a whole list you know.. but fine, I'll tell you." Itachi muttered. "..First it's because I miss my parents so much, I miss someone who can take care of me.. I miss it to be a child, I don't know.. I suddenly had to be a grown up and I had to take care of Sasuke... I wanted to give Sasuke the best life he could get and never thought of myself.. I took care of it that he didn't had to do anything in the house or for the money, so he could be happy.. But he was never satisfied, he always wanted more.. he wanted me to be loving and caring, I tried to be, but it's just not how I am.. and well.. I got on those drugs and that destroyed a lot as well.. I went to clubs, let myself be used by lots of men, got traumatised because of that and I lost Sasuke.. and I lost myself I guess.. I shoved everyone away since I knew I'd only be hurt and I started drinking alcohol.. and now I'm trying to live a better life and it's still not good, I'm still the guilty one, everything is still my fault. I'm getting crazy because of it.. I still want to frigging end all of this. And I hate it to be so weak."

Deidara looked at Itachi silently for a while.

"...Why are you still the guilty one now?" He then asked.

In the mean time Sasuke was frowning. He never knew Itachi thought that way. About him or about himself. Was he really that bad?

"..I am the one who can't make Sasuke happy." Itachi said now, sounding sad.

Sasuke put his hands for his mouth now. He never knew that Itachi only wanted him to be happy. He never knew. How could he be so stupid?

"Of course you can. Just talk to him a little un." Deidara said.

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore Deidara.." Itachi muttered.

"..I think you're imagining things Itachi." Sasori said now.

"I think so too un. I'm sure that if you just try, he'll talk to you." Deidara said.

"..But the other time he didn't wanted to talk to me." Itachi said. "..Why would he want to talk to me now?"

"Maybe he was in a bad mood Itachi. It's just one time, I'm sure Sasuke tried talking to you more then once too un." Deidara said.

"..He did.. but I don't know how to react.. I just.. forgot how to be nice to people and how to talk with them." Itachi said, shrugging. "It seems strange, but well.. it's just like that."

"But you want to talk to him right? Because then the first thing you should do is tell him exactly that un." Deidara said.

"..I don't know." Itachi said. "..I can talk so much easier to you guys because I don't feel so much emotions with you.. but with Sasuke it's different."

"How is it different?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know." Itachi said, shrugging. "..I get nervous around him. I don't know what I can say to make him happy so I'd rather not say anything at all. And when I say something wrong, as I always do, he gets angry or he's hurt and I feel so bad when that happens.. I don't know.. I'm afraid to try to talk to him. I just frigging want him to be happy, to not get into the same mess I got in."

"Itachi...All you have to say is just how you feel un. Or not even that if you can't. He just wants you to pay attention to him I think." Deidara said.

"..I guess." Itachi muttered.

"And you guys have to split up the chores in the house, since it's ridiculous that you're doing everything." Sasori said. "You're doing so much, you're destroying yourself this way."

"And him. You can't expect him to be able to take care of himself if you never teach him how un." Deidara said.

"..But he has school and stuff." Itachi said. "And I have to stay home anyways, so I could just do those chores. He'll learn to do it eventually. It's more important that he can do nice things with his friends and boyfriend now."

"It's not more important Itachi un. He can find plenty of time to do chores just like other kids his age." Deidara said. "You're getting stressed out if you have to do everything yourself."

"..I can do chores." The voice of Sasuke then suddenly said.

The three elder boys in the living room frowned as they all looked at the stairs, where Sasuke appeared from now.

"..How long have you been listening?" Sasori asked. Itachi looked away uncomfortable now.

"..A while...I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and looked away when he saw Itachi turning away from him. "I'm sorry..." He whispered now.

"..You weren't supposed to hear all of this." Itachi muttered as he looked at Sasuke now.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I never meant to.." Sasuke softly said and sat down on the stairs, burying his head in his arms. Now 'he' was the one who didn't know what to say anymore.

"..I'm sorry for ruining your life Sasuke.." Itachi softly said, as he stared at the ground. "..I really don't mean to.."

"You're not ruining my life...I was ruining yours.." Sasuke mumbled through his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi asked, as he looked at Sasuke with a frown.

"..You just wanted me to be happy and I was so ungrateful...I always thought you hated me but you didn't and I was too stupid to notice and you didn't know what to do with me anymore.. right? That's why you got depressed...Because of me.." Sasuke softly said as he felt tears prick behind his eyes.

"..It was my own fault for choosing for those things Sasuke." Itachi muttered.

"No it wasn't...You never choose that our parents went away, you never choose to have to take care of me and you never choose for me to be an ungrateful brat." Sasuke snapped. "..It wasn't your fault, it was mine.."

"I choose for it to give up my life for you." Itachi said, shrugging. "I acted like a prick, I wasn't able to raise you. It's my fault. And even if you are an ungrateful brat, that's my fault since I didn't raise you the right way."

Sasori looked at Itachi worried. How low did Itachi think of himself?

"It wasn't your job to raise me!" Sasuke yelled. "It was never your job! You should have had a nice youth but I was always right in your face bugging you! Because I wanted attention and you were always so far away and it was all my own fault!" Sasuke let his tears run down his face now.

"Alright guys, quiet, both of you." Sasori said as he stood. "Itachi, Sasuke's right that it was never your job to raise Sasuke. But Sasuke, Itachi is right about that it's his own fault he does so many things in the household. He should've given you some chores. Now quit sulking, both of you, stop crying and blaming yourselves and go talk with the two of you. Else this isn't going to get anywhere."

"Sasori's right, you're not getting anywhere with this un." Deidara softly said.

Sasuke just kept quiet as he tried to keep his sobs under control. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Now someone came walking off the stairs and a few seconds later, a worried looking Neji appeared, with the sheets of the bed around him.

"..What's wrong?" Neji asked, as he saw Sasuke sitting there, crying.

"Whoa who's this?" Sasori asked, as he looked at Neji.

"..It's Sasuke's boyfriend, Neji." Itachi answered.

"Go back upstairs." Sasuke said to Neji, looking up.

"Why is he naked un?" Deidara whispered to Sasori, so the rest couldn't hear.

"I think they had sex." Sasori whispered back.

"I don't mind." He added, smirking slightly to Deidara.

"..Are you sure?" Neji asked, frowning. "Can't I help you?"

Deidara hit Sasori against the arm now. "Shut up." He hissed.

Sasuke turned to Itachi for a while and then wiped his eyes. "..I'm sorry...I'll talk to you later.." He softly said to Itachi and then got up, taking Neji with him upstairs again.

Itachi stared after Sasuke and then sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You two both need to think about this Itachi." Deidara said.

"I know." Itachi said, nodding.

"But for now some distraction is needed I guess." Sasori added.

"Hmm well I know something un. Let's go out together Itachi!" Deidara said happily.

"What?" Itachi asked as he looked at Deidara confused.

Sasori only smirked and shook his head, amused.

"Let's go on a date un, I'm sure it'll be fun." Deidara said, pulling on Itachi's arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi asked, looking highly confused.

Sasori laughed now.

"He thinks you're hot, probably." He said to Itachi.

"A date un. You do know what a date is right Itachi?" Deidara asked, offended that Itachi didn't just say yes.

"..Yes but I'm not into those things." Itachi said.

"..Well...well I am un. So come on a date with me." Deidara said, highly offended now.

"Give it up Dei, he doesn't want it." Sasori said, broadly smirking as he saw Itachi's frown deepen even more.

"Aaah...I got rejected un.." Deidara said sadly, hanging his head.

"That happens." Sasori said, grinning. "Don't worry, you're handsome enough to get another date soon."

"Yeah but Itachi's so manly and handsome. I wish someone like that would like me un." Deidara said. "..Won't you just go on a date with me?" Deidara tried again.

"I'm not even gay." Itachi said, sweatdropping.

"You're not? You just told us you let men do whatever they want with you or something like that un." Deidara said shocked.

"When I'm on drugs I allow that kind of things, obviously." Itachi said, shrugging. "Doesn't mean I like it. I'm not into those things, and especially not into men."

"You're not into me? But I 'make' straight men go gay un." Deidara said, moving closer to Itachi and making dramatic movements.

"Don't come so close." Itachi said, frowning, as he moved away a little.

Sasori smirked.

"I think you might be gay Itachi." Sasori said.

"But I wanna go on a date with you un." Deidara said, moving even closer. "Come on, am I not pretty enough?" He asked, putting a finger to his lips and looking innocent.

"..Don't act so ridiculous." Itachi stammered now, as he got a faint blush onto his cheeks. Sasori started laughing now.

"I'm not acting ridiculous. I'm trying to get you to go on a date with me un. Will you?" Deidara asked as his face was now just a couple inches away from Itachi's.

"Get away from me." Itachi said as he pushed Deidara off him and straightened his clothes with a twitching eyebrow.

Deidara put up a shocked face and gasped for at least ten minutes. "You just blushed un!" He said, pointing at Itachi.

"I did not." Itachi said, still having a twitching eyebrow. Sasori meanwhile couldn't stop laughing. This was just too funny.

"Yes you did! Right here un." Deidara said, moving over to Itachi again and putting a finger on both his cheeks. "You like me." He grinned now.

"Am not, get off me!" Itachi said as he once again pushed Deidara away and moved away from him onto the couch, this time with a tomato red head and once again a twitching eyebrow.

At that moment, Sasuke came rushing down, having forgotten to make Neji something to eat. He stopped in his tracks for a while when he saw Deidara move closer to Itachi, grabbing his arm.

"You're all red because of me un! How sweet!" He said smiling. Sasuke frowned. What the hell?

"That's not because of you, I just don't like you coming so close." Itachi said, as he pushed Deidara off him again, blushing like mad. Sasori was laying onto the floor now.

"But if it were someone you didn't like, you wouldn't mind him coming so close. You like me un! Now let's go on a date!" Deidara said and practically jumped on top of Itachi now.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. This whole thing was just plain disturbing. Not just because Deidara was being an idiot, but mainly because Itachi was indeed blushing. And Sasuke just couldn't wrap his mind around knowing that Itachi didn't knew what to say anymore as he frantically tried to get Deidara off him, just like the red colour on his cheeks. But he didn't succeed in both of them. Meanwhile, Sasori nearly choked. It was just too funny. Itachi's face, Deidara's craziness. It was just funny.

Deidara now started singing as he sat up and smiled. "I'm going on a date with Itachi!" He sang and Sasuke laughed a little. He then went to the kitchen.

"What?" Itachi asked. "W-we're not going on a date, what are you talking about!"

Sasori finally got his breath back.

"Just do it Itachi, else he'll stalk you forever." He said, still giggling a bit.

"I would you know un." Deidara said as he moved his body down so that his face was right in front of Itachi's again.

Itachi frowned as he looked at Deidara. Deidara 'was' a good looking guy, but to go date him..? He wasn't gay.. right? Damn he got confused of this.

"Come on, you know you want it un." Deidara said, nodding a bit.

"Fine I'll come with you, if you get off of me now." Itachi said then.

Deidara smiled and got off Itachi now. "Woohoo! He said yes un!" Deidara said cheering.

"Well congratulations." Sasori said, smirking.

"Thank you un." Deidara said, full of himself. "Are you looking forward to it Itachi?"

"Not really." Itachi said.

"I promise we'll have fun. When are we going un? Now?" Deidara asked.

"Why don't you guys go to that new movie and then go eat something, on your costs Dei, since you pulled him along." Sasori said. "Sasuke'll be happy to have the house alone with his boyfriend as well then, and I'll just go back home to do some art."

"I have no problem with that. Let's go Itachi un!" Deidara said, pulling at Itachi's arm again.

"Fine, fine." Itachi muttered. "Sasuke, can you cook something for yourself tonight?" He asked.

Sasori now stood, stretching.

"I hope so, but Neji knows how to cook. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said. He just wanted Itachi to have a good evening now.

"Let's go then un!" Deidara said happily.

"Yeah let's go." Sasori said, while Itachi nodded and then got on his jacket.

Deidara looked at Itachi and then smirked. "You look hot un." He said as he put on his coat.

Itachi just stared at Deidara for a few seconds before shaking his head and closing his jacket. He then walked towards the door with the two of them and left, after saying goodbye to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and then walked to the stairs.

"Neji come down! You can lay down on the couch here!" He yelled. They would have more to do if they stayed downstairs. He now quickly went back and put some toast on a plate and then put it on the table before the couch.

You could hear some little sounds coming from upstairs, and then Neji came walking off the stairs, again with the sheets wrapped around him. He stood still on the middle of the stairs and then sneezed, and then he just walked down, into the room.

"..Where is your brother?" He asked, as he walked towards Sasuke.

"He went on a date with Deidara." Sasuke said and put Neji down on the couch. "What do you wanna drink?"

"Some tea?" Neji asked as he smiled at Sasuke. "You're so sweet Sasuke."

"Thanks. You deserve it right now." Sasuke said and smiled back, then went to the kitchen to make some tea for Neji. He returned, waiting for the water to start boiling. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Good. Do you need a painkiller or something?" Sasuke asked. "And take some toast."

"It's fine." Neji said. "And thanks." He took a piece of toast and took a bite.

"Stop thanking me for everything." Sasuke said. "Turn your back to me."

"What?" Neji asked, confused. "Why?"

"Just turn around." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke confused and then he turned around slightly.

Sasuke turned him around completely and then started massaging Neji's shoulders.

Neji let out a soft moan. Oh god, this was so welcome. He absolutely loved this.

"Does that feel good?" Sasuke asked smiling as he continued and massaged Neji's neck and the upper part of his back too.

"It does.." Neji said, as he took a bite of his toast. Sasuke was spoiling him.

Sasuke massaged a little longer and then he heard the tea was ready. He got up, quickly poured some tea in a glass and then took the glass and the teapot with him. "Here." He said, giving Neji the glass.

"Thanks." Neji said and gave Sasuke a kiss. He accepted the glass now.

Sasuke smiled. "What did I tell you Neji?" Sasuke said and then continued massaging Neji now.

"Sorry." Neji said, laughing a little.

"It's OK." Sasuke said as he moved his hands over Neji's body. "As long as you feel good everything's fine."

Neji sighed, satisfied, as he enjoyed Sasuke's strong hands onto his tense shoulders. He sipped the tea a little, as he felt himself calming down completely.

Sasuke just kept silent as he enjoyed how Neji looked now. So calm and peaceful and at ease with him. It was exactly what he wanted.

Neji sighed as he closed his eyes, and then sat down a little better, still with the sheets around him. He felt them slid down a little, so they were now laying on his lap, but beneath his bottom.

Sasuke looked at Neji's bare back now and then at his ass. "...Can't you pull that up? It's too damned attractive." Sasuke said.

"Nah, I think you have to learn to restrain yourself." Neji said, turning his head a little with a smirk. "As I once said, I like it to be naked."

"Shut up, if you don't pull it on I'll get naked and take you." Sasuke said, pulling the sheets up and wrapping them around Neji again.

'You wouldn't just take me like that right?" Neji asked with a slight pout, but smirked from the inside. Oh it was always fun to play around a little.

"Oh yes I would. Now stop being so damned attractive, I'm doing my best to make you feel good here." Sasuke said as he kept massaging Neji.

"You would?" Neji asked, pretending to be shocked. "You would just take me like that?" Oh this was so funny.

"Do you want me to keep taking care of you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Sure." Neji said with a smirk. "I'm just asking you something."

"Well stop asking." Sasuke said and continued the massage. "Drink your tea."

Neji grinned a little as he sipped his tea.

"...Hey Sasuke, what do you think of outfits during the sex?" He asked, as he had been silent for a while.

Sasuke let out a groan and then stopped massaging. "You're mean you know that?" He snapped.

Neji turned his head and looked at Sasuke with a smirk.

"You just react so funny to it, I can't resist." He said.

"Well one more word and I'll undress and have sex with you." Sasuke snapped offended.

Neji snorted.

"I'll just run away then." He said, smirking. "And what would you do then, 'Sasuke-kun?'" The last thing he said with a seductive tone in his voice and with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke groaned again and glared at Neji. "Put your tea down right now." He said stern.

Neji smirked as he put down his tea and then quickly stood from the couch and took a sprint, still holding the sheets around him.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He got up anyway and started following Neji around the room. "Come back here you brat!" He yelled laughing.

Neji started laughing a little.

"Hell no, learn to restrain yourself!" He said, as he quickly ran up the stairs.

"Learn to not turn me on!" Sasuke yelled and followed Neji up the stairs and then grabbed him, making both of them fall down onto the stairs.

Neji laughed as he pushed Sasuke off him a little and tried to get away. But he got stuck in the sheets around him.

Sasuke laughed at seeing Neji struggle with the sheets and then pulled him towards him again, threw him over his shoulder and got to his room. There, he threw Neji on the bed and got on top of him, grinning.

Neji kept laughing as he still tried to get loose.

"Damn it, I'm stuck." He said as he only laughed harder.

"Good." Sasuke said and then pulled down a little of the sheets so Neji's chest was partly exposed. He then licked over one of Neji's nipples.

Neji smirked.

"I thought you were just going to slam in now." He said, grinning.

"No, I'm not 'that' insensitive." Sasuke said and then bit down on Neji's nipple. He was gonna make Neji beg for him now.

Neji groaned now.

"..G-good.." He softly said. He tried to work himself out of the sheets now, but didn't succeed.

Sasuke smirked and sucked on Neji's nipple while playing with the other. Oh he would have Neji beg so hard it wasn't even funny anymore. Well...it would be for him.

Neji moaned softly now, as he felt his nipples grow hard. Damn, what was Sasuke doing?

Sasuke now pulled away and then pulled up the sheets from over Neji's legs, so that Neji's crouch and ass were showing. Neji's arms were still tightly wrapped in the sheets.

Neji frowned slightly as he moved his legs up a little. Oh shit, he was really exposed now. And Sasuke seemed to still have his clothes on, on purpose.

Sasuke smirked and pushed Neji's legs apart. He then moved his head between and licked over Neji's shaft.

Neji gasped and then let out a moan. Oh god.. that felt so good.

Sasuke smirked once again and then started licking Neji's length all over. He was circling, moving up and then, dipping his tongue over the top. Everything he could to make Neji squirm beneath him.

Neji was indeed squirming now. It felt so damned good, what Sasuke was doing.

"..P-please.. r-rougher.." Neji gasped.

"Rougher?" Sasuke said and licked his lips. "You want it rougher?" He asked again and then moved his head down again and smirked. "Have it your way then." He softly said and then took parts of Neji's length between his lips and sucked. He wouldn't go all the way yet with this blowjob.

Neji moaned loudly now, as he moved his legs a little, together with his head.

"...Ooh.. p-please.. ah.." Neji moaned.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Neji's legs tightly, took Neji's length in his mouth and sucked hard. Now that would be overwhelming.

Neji let out a yelp of pleasure now, as he tossed his head back. Oh god. He already felt his release coming close.

Sasuke sucked once more, but right when Neji was about to have his release, Sasuke pulled back and held Neji's shaft so that it couldn't happen. Neji would have to wait.

Neji frowned as he let out another moan.

"..P-please continue.. hn.." He groaned.

"I make the rules here Neji." Sasuke said and smirked, then turned Neji around, making sure he was still wrapped in the sheets. He pulled up Neji's ass and sat him down on his knees. Sasuke softly rubbed over Neji's entrance. "God you are just begging for it aren't you?" He said seductive.

Neji gasped as he was now laying with his face on the mattress and with his ass up. God.. this position only turned him on more.

"..G-god Sasuke.. hn.." Neji gasped. Sasuke's behaviour turned him on so much.

"Hmmm. So what do you want me to do now Neji?" Sasuke asked, then moved his head closer and licked over Neji's entrance.

"..P-please just take me.. hn.." Neji gasped. "..Even if you h-have to do it with a stick or something, I d-don't frigging care.. hn.. just frigging fuck me with s-something." He clenched his eyes shut as he was painfully hard now.

"Well, aren't you eager?" Sasuke asked and licked a couple times over Neji's entrance again. "But I am far from done with you Neji." He said and massaged Neji's ass. He made his fingers rub over the spot right behind Neji's balls as he continued licking again.

Neji moaned softly now, as he let his body relax a little. He was so close..

Sasuke smirked as he felt Neji was close. He moved his hand to the front and held Neji's length again, in a way Neji couldn't get his release.

"Now don't come yet. We only just started." Sasuke said as he pushed two fingers into Neji's ass with his free hand.

Neji groaned loudly now, and then he came. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ooh...You came. How sad Neji, I thought you would do better with those fingers in your butt." Sasuke said seductive. He then grabbed Neji's length tightly and started stroking it roughly.

Neji gasped and moaned, as he closed his eyes and felt himself becoming excited again. Damn, Sasuke was just too good.

Sasuke smirked and then started thrusting his fingers into Neji, curling them up inside to hit all kinds of spots Neji probably didn't even know he had himself.

Neji gasped and moaned in pleasure now, and bit down onto the mattress. Oh god, he was hard in a second again.

As Sasuke now kept his fingers inside of Neji, curling them to hit some spots, he let his thumb rub over the spot behind Neji's balls again.

"You're enjoying this hm? My fingers in you, me touching you all in those places." Sasuke said seductive again.

"..Y-yes.." Neji gasped. "..Please.. I n-need more.. hn.."

"Well you're gonna have to ask me then 'Neji'." Sasuke said, giving Neji's name a seductive ring to it again. "Do you want me to make you feel real good with a little toy Neji?" He asked.

"..Oh y-yes.. please.. hn.." Neji gasped.

"A toy Neji? Did you even know I had toys?" Sasuke asked, stalling time as he kept hitting spots of Neji, inside and out.

"..N-no.. hn.. but I d-don't care.." Neji gasped, as he was starting to see spots.

"You don't care? Well that's not very nice." Sasuke said smirking and then pulled away from Neji a little, still able to tease him and opened a drawer next to his bed. "So what do you want me to put in there then Neji?" He asked teasing.

"..I d-don't care.. hng.. just something.. ah.." Neji groaned, as he looked at Sasuke, panting.

"Hmm, you really want it badly don't you?" Sasuke said and smirked, then pulled out a small thing with a string and remote attached to it. "Well, this could bring us both some fun when I'll fuck you senselessly." Sasuke said seductive and turned his fingers around in Neji's ass.

"..W-what is it..?" Neji gasped, as he looked at the thing Sasuke was holding. He kept groaning. Damn, this was just torture. But he knew what Sasuke was doing, beside pleasuring him. Sasuke was stretching his entrance.

"It's a really small vibrator Neji. It goes all the way in." Sasuke said and pushed his fingers as deep as he could. "And then vibrates." He added seductive and curled his fingers again.

Neji let out another moan now, at hearing that. He never used toys during sex, so he wondered how Sasuke was going to use that. He meanwhile moved his hips back, to get the fingers in even deeper.

Sasuke smirked. "You're eager to try it, I can tell." Sasuke said seductive again and then pulled out his fingers. He then put the vibrator to Neji's ass and pushed it in. This would be fun.

Neji softly moaned as he felt the vibrator entering his body.

"..G-god Sasuke.." He gasped.

Sasuke made sure the vibrator was in the back of Neji's ass, and then pushed the button, making it vibrate inside. "How does that feel hm?" He asked smirking.

Neji groaned as he felt what Sasuke was doing to him.

"..G-good.." Neji groaned.

"Hmm I can see. You're tightening." Sasuke said and released the button for a while as he started to lick Neji's entrance again and then pushed the button again.

Neji gasped and groaned as Sasuke pleasured him like that. God it felt so good. He was already coming closer again.

Sasuke stopped the button again and then rubbed over Neji's spot behind his balls too. Neji would feel pleasure all over now. He licked Neji's entrance and turned on the vibrator again.

Neji groaned as he clenched his eyes shut again. How long would Sasuke continue like this with him?

Sasuke continued just a little while longer and then pulled away. He put his foot on the button so it would be turned on and then started undressing himself. He wanted some action of his own now.

Neji moaned as he started panting heavily again. Once again, he was painfully hard.

Sasuke, now fully undressed, moved over Neji again and turned Neji around, still keeping the button pressed. He then suddenly started binding Neji's legs up in the air with his sheets bound to the bedposts.

Neji looked at Sasuke, slightly startled. OK, he hadn't expected 'that'. He now felt the vibrator slipping in deeper since his legs were spread now and with that, his entrance. He now would be completely helpless. If Sasuke'd put some tape in front of his mouth and use a blindfold he wouldn't be able to do a thing anymore. Damn. Neji groaned, even getting excited of his own thoughts. His second release was coming close already.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Neji's expression. "You like this don't you? You really are naughty Neji." Sasuke said. "God I'd almost think you wanted me to blindfold you and put a cloth in your mouth too. Do you?" Sasuke asked seductive as he ran a finger over Neji's erection while the vibrator was still on.

Neji let out a loud moan at hearing this and put his head back.

"..S-shut up.. hn.." Neji gasped. God he was so close.

"Ah you do." Sasuke said smirking. "Well, I'll only blindfold you then, since I want to hear you moan as I push all the way inside of you soon." Sasuke whispered into Neji's ear and stroke around Neji's entrance. The vibrator was still going.

"..Oh p-please.. hn.." Neji gasped, as he moved his head to the left now, groaning. And right then he had his second release.

Sasuke smirked. "That felt good didn't it. But we're not done yet Neji. So get ready to get excited again." Sasuke said. He stopped the vibrator as he let Neji pant for a while and then blindfolded him. Sasuke then moved between Neji's legs and stroke them, then used both hands to turn Neji on again. One to rub and harass his entrance and one to stroke Neji's length again.

Neji gasped as he once again got turned on by Sasuke's movements. God.. how many releases would he have?

"..S-shouldn't I.. hn.. do something about your e-erection now..?" Neji groaned. "..It w-would be fair."

"No, I'll take you in a while." Sasuke said. "Hard." He added seductive again. He then let go of Neji's length and pulled his other hand back as well. Then he grabbed Neji's hips and positioned himself. "See?" He said and pushed into Neji.

"..T-the vibrator.. hn.. it's s-still there.." Neji gasped, as he moved a little, again trying to get loose out of the sheets. Damn, how was it possible that he got stuck in them like that?

"I know it is. You just wait." Sasuke moaned and then started thrusting into Neji, spreading his ass wide. "Hn.. you feel so good Neji." Sasuke moaned.

Neji gasped as he started to move with Sasuke. He was sure only Sasuke could make him feel like this. It was awesome.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hips tightly and started thrusting harder and rougher. He could easily roll Neji's hips a little again to make the friction better, swirling Neji's inside around his erection a little.

"..S-Sasuke you're.. hn.. g-great.." Neji gasped. God he wouldn't be able to walk anymore after this.

"Hn.. I k-know." Sasuke said, smirking slightly. He slammed his hips against Neji's ass and could feel Neji was already close again. Sasuke grabbed the remote again and then pushed the button. He moaned himself as he felt the vibrations too.

"..Oh G-god.." Neji groaned. A few more thrusts and he'd come now.

Sasuke thrusted and with every thrust he made, he pushed the vibrator against the spot in the back of Neji's ass. Just to make Neji come soon, he pushed against the spot and the vibrator for about five seconds before making another thrust and doing the same. Damn this felt good. He would come in no time too.

Neji now let out a scream of pleasure as he came, hard. God that must have been the best sex ever.

Sasuke moaned loudly as he thrusted in a few times more, keeping the vibrator on and then dropped the remote as he came hard inside of Neji, calling out his name.

Neji was now panting heavily.

"..J-jeez.. Sasuke.." Neji gasped, sweating like hell.

Sasuke laughed a little through his pants as he pulled out of Neji and then quickly unbound Neji's legs. He then dropped down on top of him.

"..C-can you get that thing.. hn.. out of me too?" Neji groaned.

Sasuke smirked a little as he pulled the vibrator out. "D-did you like t-that?" Sasuke asked.

"..Y-yeah I did.." Neji gasped.

"Good.. M-me too." Sasuke said and pushed himself up a little, removed the blindfold and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back at him, although he looked very tired.

"..I'm s-still stuck.." He said.

Sasuke laughed again and then started unwrapping Neji and laid him down on the bed nicely. "There.. B-better?" Sasuke asked.

"Thanks." Neji said, smirking. He then sighed and pulled Sasuke on top of him.

"Hmm.. want more?" Sasuke asked and laughed. He knew Neji was far too exhausted to want even more now.

"..H-hell no, then I'm going to die I t-think." Neji said, panting.

Sasuke held onto Neji and gave him soft kisses in his neck. "..I know.. You can rest now.. isn't that nice?" Sasuke asked.

"..It is.." Neji said, sighing, as he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around now and pulled Neji on top of him, then pulled the sheets over them a little. "We left the food and tea downstairs.." He softly said.

"..I know." Neji sighed, as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke smiled, toying with Neji's hair a little. "Sleep well Neji." Sasuke said. He just knew Neji wanted to sleep now.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said as he closed his eyes now and snuggled down a little closer onto Sasuke's shoulder. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. For the first time he felt like things really would work out. At least between them.

* * *

**The end of Drama 2 and 3**


	3. Drama 4

**Thanks for the few girls, I guess all of you are girls, who reviewed! I take it that the huge amount of text has shocked some people, and what's in it as well. I hope that it's liked by some people. Please keep reviewing! It makes us want to write more!**

**

* * *

**

**Drama 4**

* * *

Three weeks later, Sasuke came home from school. He and his brother had been doing well lately, considering what they had started off with. They were spending time together again. Sasuke's relationship with Neji was doing great too. They barely argued nowadays.

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled through the room as he dropped his bag and put off his coat.

"Hey." Itachi said. "I think you need to go upstairs now, Neji came home ten minutes ago and he looked very upset and stuff."

Sasuke looked at Itachi confused. "What do you mean? Why?" He asked, grabbing his bag again.

"I don't know, he was crying." Itachi said.

Sasuke frowned and then quickly went upstairs. If Neji was crying, it was Sasuke's job to comfort him. Sasuke walked into his room. "Neji honey. What happened?" He asked.

Neji looked up from the bed where he was sitting on and then shook his head as he stroke his tears away.

"..It's not t-that important.." He sobbed.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji and pulled him closer. "It is if you're crying." He softly said.

"..It's j-just.. that teacher today.. he said that I d-didn't had to think I was s-so great, since I'm not great at a-all.. I don't know, it h-hurt.." Neji sobbed.

Sasuke looked at Neji worried as he stroke his arm. "But Neji, you shouldn't take that too personal. I'm sure he just meant you shouldn't try getting yourself all the attention." He said.

"..No... h-he told me I'm not important a-at all.. no one thinks I'm i-important, I'm just an a-annoying brat.." Neji sobbed, wiping away his tears.

"Oh honey, you 'are' important to lots of people. And you're not annoying at all, don't think that." Sasuke said as he stroke some of Neji's tears away.

"..I f-feel like I am, I've a-always been." Neji softly said.

"Well you're not Neji, stop thinking that." Sasuke said.

"..I c-can't help it..." Neji said, as more tears came.

Sasuke looked worried at Neji and then pulled him close. "Honey don't cry. You shouldn't be so insecure of yourself."

"..I j-just am.. s-sorry.." Neji sobbed, as he held Sasuke close. "..I just f-feel so bad.. I feel so u-ugly and mean a-and stupid.."

"But Neji you're not. Not at all. You're the prettiest guy I ever met and you're smart and nice. Neji you really should stop thinking those things about yourself." Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's back.

"..You a-already told me once that I'm a-arrogant.." Neji sobbed. "..That I t-think too high of myself.."

"Well you already told me that you just act that way because you're insecure. So stop being insecure and everyone will simply love you." Sasuke said.

"..T-they won't.." Neji said, shaking his head. "..I'm j-just an asshole.."

"Neji. I want you to stop thinking that. Really, you're not an asshole, do you think I would love you if you were?" Sasuke asked.

"..I d-don't know how you can love me.." Neji sobbed, as he stroke more tears away.

"Because you are great Neji. How many times have I told you that before? Really Neji...I think you need to talk to a psychiatrist or something. Someone who can help you become more confident." Sasuke said worried.

"..I don't know.." Neji softly said as he stared at the sheets.

"I think you should Neji. Otherwise you'll always be insecure and you might become depressed. I don't want to see you sad." Sasuke said as he wiped some remaining tears away.

"..S-sorry.." Neji softly said, sniffing a little.

"Don't apologise. You can't help it. Neji just promise me you'll do something about this." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then nodded.

"..I will." He said, smiling at Sasuke a little. He had his arms around his knees now, and his knees pressed against his chest a little.

Sasuke moved to sit on his knees and then hugged Neji close. "Good. Because you really are great Neji. You just don't see it yet." He softly said.

Neji closed his eyes.

"..Alright.." Neji softly said, and then looked at Sasuke again, thankful.

Sasuke smiled back and then started to softly kiss Neji's neck. Anything to make his pretty boyfriend feel better.

Neji looked at Sasuke and sighed a little, still smiling.

"..Sasuke I appreciate it, but I don't really feel like it now.." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then smiled. "OK. So what do you feel like then?" He asked.

"..I don't know, I think that practising a dance I like would be nice now." Neji said. "..Can I go to the spare bedroom to practise? I'd like to do that alone.. I have the music on my phone."

"Oh.. Well sure. I have homework to do anyway." Sasuke said nodding. Well it did seem a little weird that they weren't just gonna be in the same room. But Neji probably just wanted to be alone for a while now.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke walked to the spare bedroom to get Neji for dinner. He saw the door was open just slightly, so Sasuke decided to look. He opened the door a little and found Neji. Dancing.

Neji was dancing onto some kind of hip hop music, he was break dancing, using difficult and fast moves, and he was doing some hip hop moves as well. One moment he was even moon walking.

Sasuke looked at Neji astonished. Really, how could someone so skilled, so pretty and so nice ever be so insecure of himself?

Neji was just continuing dancing, and when he turned around in a dance move he suddenly froze as he saw Sasuke standing there. He was red in a second as he immediately put out the music.

"..I.. err.." He said, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke just smiled at Neji. "You're really good Neji." He said as he walked inside.

Neji moved a hand through his hair as he looked at Sasuke, frowning a little.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah really, stop being so insecure. You're great." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss.

"..Why did you come into the room?" Neji asked, as he didn't knew what to say for a few seconds.

"To tell you dinner's ready. But you danced so greatly, I just had to watch." Sasuke said.

"..Thanks." Neji said, blushing again. Damn, he had to stop with that.

Sasuke stroke over Neji's cheek, smiling still. "So are you coming?" He asked.

"I am." Neji said, smiling.

"Good." Sasuke said and then grabbed Neji's hand, taking him downstairs.

Neji walked with Sasuke, wondering what Itachi had made this time. Itachi was like a professional cook.

"What are we eating?" Sasuke asked as he sat down and waited for Itachi to bring the food to the dining area.

"Some pasta with spinach and fish." Itachi said as he was putting the food onto the table, which was already set.

Neji was already getting something to drink.

"..Oh. We never ate that before." Sasuke said. Itachi had already poured him a glass of juice.

"I know." Itachi said. "I wanted to try something new."

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked, looking in the pan Itachi had put on the table.

"I don't know, we'll see." Itachi said with a slight smirk, as he now gave everyone something. Neji sat down at the table now. He was the only one who drank water at dinner, Itachi always had a glass of wine, Sasuke sometimes had, now he had some juice.

Sasuke poked at the food with his fork. "Well it does smell good." He said and smiled at Itachi.

"Have a nice dinner." Itachi said, and then started eating. Neji nodded as he wished everyone a nice dinner too, and started to put some food onto his fork.

Sasuke took a bite of the food and smiled. He never thought it would taste good, but somehow Itachi really made everything nice to eat.

"It tastes good." Sasuke said.

"Thank you." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a small smile. Neji smiled a little too as he continued eating.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and continued eating. He didn't quit know what to say anymore though. Somehow dinner always ended up in awkward silences.

After ten minutes, they were done eating.

"Well, I have to go now, can you guys clean up the table?" Itachi asked as he stood.

"Sure. Where are you going?" Sasuke asked surprised. Itachi rarely went anywhere at night.

"..To some friends." Itachi said, shrugging. Neji slightly smirked and then started to clean up the table.

Sasuke stared at his brother. "You are not. I can tell." Sasuke said frowning. Somehow he got better at reading his brother.

"..Ok fine I have a date with Deidara." Itachi said, sighing, a little annoyed.

Sasuke looked at his brother amused now and then laughed. "Again? So you actually 'do' like him." He said.

"Perhaps a little." Itachi said. "But he keeps dragging me along into those dates." His eyebrow twitched a little as he fixed his hair and put on his jacket now.

"But you 'are' fixing your hair for him. God you do like him." Sasuke said, laughing again.

"Oh shut up." Itachi said as he now put his hair in a ponytail and then closed his jacket. He then folded his arms. "I can't believe why I'm asking this, but how do I look?"

Neji snorted now, as he was washing the dishes.

"Shut up Neji." Itachi snarled.

Sasuke was silent for a while but then completely burst out laughing, almost falling from his chair. "Hilarious!" He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Itachi snapped, as Neji started laughing a little as well.

"You are!" Sasuke laughed and pinked away some tears he got from laughing so hard.

Itachi just stood there, looking at Sasuke with a blank face. He then sighed as he saw Sasuke wasn't going to stop laughing.

"Pff, you're not very useful this way." He said and then turned around and walked towards the door, pissed.

Sasuke slowly stopped laughing, still giggling a little though. "OK OK, sorry. You look good though. I'm sure your lovely boyfriend thinks you look hot." Sasuke said grinning.

Itachi now just walked out of the door and closed it, obviously offended. Neji smirked now.

"Oh dear." He said. "You really shouldn't tease him with that." He laughed a little again.

"Well did you see how he acted? He had it coming when he asked if he looked good." Sasuke said, still laughing slightly. "He's 'so' into that guy."

"Because that was so out of his character?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "He never cared what he looked like and he never took time to even go on dates. I mean, he said it's because Deidara drags him into those dates, but he would not go if he didn't want it."

"Indeed, he wants it, but doesn't want to admit it." Neji said.

"Yeah exactly. He digs Deidara. Which is exactly why it's so funny because Itachi never liked anyone and Deidara is like, completely the opposite." Sasuke said.

"Wasn't that the blonde guy?" Neji asked. "How is he then?"

"Yeah. Well he can be really nice, but he can be so obnoxious too. Itachi and him were childhood friends, so he came over a lot. But he's just loud and stuff. So Itachi must really like him that he endures it." Sasuke answered.

"Funny." Neji said. "It often happens, that opposites attract."

"...Hmm...We're not really opposites right?" Sasuke asked thinking.

"Sometimes we are." Neji said. "..But with some things we're very alike."

"..When are we opposites?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"..I'm unsure about myself, you are sure about yourself, you're a sexaddict, I'm not, you hate all my hobbies and I hate yours, that kind of things." Neji said.

"..Since when do I hate al your hobbies? And since when do you hate mine? And I'm not a sex addict right?" Sasuke asked.

"You definitely are a sex addict." Neji said, slightly smirking. "And I love dancing and singing, you hate that, I like to cook and be naked, alright, perhaps you like the last thing, and well, I like to read and you don't like that either. And you like to have sex and just hang around a little while I'd prefer to do something."

"I never said I hate reading or you singing and dancing. I like seeing you dance and sing. I'm just not good at it myself." Sasuke said. "You make me sound all boring and perverted."

"Well you kind of are a pervert Sasuke." Neji said, smirking. "And I know you never said that, but I know you hate those things. I've never seen you read a book and I don't see you singing or dancing either."

"No but I don't hate it that 'you' sing and dance. And I'm not a pervert, why am I a pervert? I don't watch porn or anything." Sasuke said offended.

"I mean that you don't have the same hobbies as I do." Neji said, sighing and smiling. "And no, you don't watch porn, you just want to have sex all day." He smirked now.

Sasuke laughed a little and then grinned. "Well so what? I just like feeling good and making you feel good." He put his head high now.

"I know." Neji said, smirking.

"Good." Sasuke said, smirking back and then started cleaning the table. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. "..Perhaps we could go to a bar or something?"

"I'm supposed to be up and about tomorrow morning at seven you know." Sasuke said.

"..True, true." Neji said, frowning. "Damn, me too."

"Poor you." Sasuke said. "So what else do you wanna do which won't make us look like zombies tomorrow?"

"Sleeping together?" Neji asked. "You giving me a massage?"

"How about 'you' give me a massage? I did you last time." Sasuke answered and grinned.

Neji smirked.

"As long as you won't ravage me when you like it too much." Neji said.

"Aah do I have to keep my word on that?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"I'll just trust you on it." Neji said with a small smile. "Now get on your bed and put off your shirt."

"Hmm. I won't let you tell me that twice." Sasuke said and pulled Neji upstairs with him.

Neji smiled and once Sasuke was on his bed, without a shirt, he sat down on top of Sasuke softly, onto his bottom back, and then warmed his hands a little.

"Now just enjoy." He said, as he started to kneed Sasuke's muscles.

"Mm I will." Sasuke said and gave out a soft moan. Neji's hands always moved so gently.

Neji now started to massage a bit harder, since he succeeded in warming Sasuke's muscles now. He started to work on some knots. Meanwhile, he was thinking of their conversation earlier. Should he really go to a psychiatrist?

Sasuke moaned a little more as he let his head sink between his arms now. Damn Neji was so good at this.

Neji moved his long fingers over Sasuke's neck a little now, and then continuing massaging Sasuke's shoulders. He found a difficult knot and started to massage it away firmly. His fingers may be thin and long, but they were strong as well.

"God Neji, you're so good at this." Sasuke said and moaned again when Neji massaged the knot roughly. He suddenly realised how stiff he actually was.

Neji smiled slightly at hearing this comment as he took it as a hint to continue. He massaged very precise, doing his best to not make anything hurt, and now succeeded in massaging away the first knot. He then let his fingers trail over Sasuke's skin again and found another knot in no time.

"Hmm...Are you sure I can't ravage you?" Sasuke moaned. Feeling Neji move his hands like that, he just wanted to enjoy Neji some more.

"Perhaps later not now." Neji said, laughing a little. He continued massaging with both hands, working on the knot. He'd make sure Sasuke wouldn't be tensed anymore after this.

Sasuke shivered a little and then let out a moan again. Neji really was damned good at this.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked surprised.

"At home." Neji said. "I learned it from a book." He was still massaging Sasuke, massaging a little softer since else Sasuke'd feel it later.

"From a book? Shouldn't you have experience?" Sasuke asked and then moaned softly again.

"Well, I learned it from a book, what I had to do, and practised with Hanabi." Neji said. "She often had stiff shoulders so I decided to do something about it."

"Ah.. That explains...Can I ravage you now?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Oh shut up and just enjoy." Neji said, laughing a little. "Do you mind that I'm sitting on you by the way?"

Sasuke turned his head to Neji and frowned. "You're not sitting on me." He said.

"I am." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow pulled up. "It's pretty comfortable you know." He smirked now.

Sasuke frowned. "..Are you really?" He turned around some more now to look. "..Damn.. Neji you weigh nothing." Sasuke said.

"I already told you once." Neji said, grinning a little. "I told you to lift me up and you'd see, but you didn't do it. But yeah, I just don't weigh a thing."

"How come you don't?" Sasuke asked and then turned around, lifting Neji up and then placing him back on his lap. "..You're lighter then a feather I swear." He said frowning.

Neji snorted.

"Act normal." He said.

"I was just seeing how much you weighed." Sasuke said. He then pulled Neji closer by the neck. "So you do eat properly right?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Neji said. "I even eat a lot. And well, I'm thin, but not 'that' thin that I have a weight like this. It's just strange."

"...You just have no fat. That's so unfair. I'm really heavy." Sasuke said.

"But you're not fat." Neji said. "You have a perfect body."

"I'm still heavy. But thanks. So do you." Sasuke said, moving his hands over Neji's body a little.

"Thanks." Neji said. He then smirked and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sasuke pouted. "Unfair." He said. "Can I come with you?" He smirked.

"Sure." Neji said and then just walked towards the bathroom, where he started undressing.

Sasuke jumped up and started undressing himself. "At times like these I'm glad my shower is small." Sasuke said smirking.

"Why?" Neji asked, as he stepped into the shower.

"Because it means we have to stand close together." Sasuke said and got into the shower, grabbing Neji by the waist.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..Eh, I want to wash myself now, so can you please release my waist for a second?" Neji asked. Did Sasuke want to have sex?

"I can wash you if you want." Sasuke said smirking and looked at Neji.

"Well.. sure." Neji said. As long as it wouldn't take hours. He didn't felt like having sex or doing something sexual right now.

Sasuke smirked and then grabbed some soap, putting it on Neji's body and then started to wash him. But he was obviously doing sexual things with his hands as well, moving lower every time.

Neji started to wash Sasuke now, but he did it a bit absentminded. He felt that Sasuke's touches were getting more and more sexual, and he'd end it if Sasuke'd touch his behind or crouch. And he definitely would stop him if he'd touch his entrance.

Sasuke just pulled Neji closer, oblivious to Neji's actions. Or rather lack of actions. He now massaged Neji's ass a little.

"Sasuke please, I just want to shower alright." Neji said, frowning a little, as he removed Sasuke's hands off his ass.

Sasuke's smirk faded and he looked at Neji. "Why?" He asked.

"I just don't feel like doing something sexual." Neji said, shrugging.

"..But...err..." Sasuke said and turned red. Dammit. 'He' did feel like it. Especially now that he was already...Well he should just hide it.

Neji sighed now as he moved past Sasuke.

"If you really need that problem to be solved I'll suck you off but nothing more." Neji muttered, as he stepped out of the shower.

Sasuke stared at Neji. "Well if you're gonna say it like that then don't bother." Sasuke said irritated.

"..Sorry." Neji softly said as he started drying himself. Having a fight with Sasuke was the last thing he could use right now.

"Hmpf." Sasuke said. "Are you still bothered by what your teacher said?" He then asked as he got out of the shower and dried himself.

"A little." Neji said. Yes, he was still with his mind onto it. He just couldn't let it go. Neji now put on his boxer with his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji's back and dressed himself too. "..Do you want me to shut up?" He asked.

"No, I just don't want you to be so irritated with me, only because I don't feel like doing anything sexual now." Neji said. "..I'm going to make an appointment with a psychiatrist tomorrow."

"Good. And I'm not irritated. I was when you stopped me, but not now anymore." Sasuke said. "Do you think a psychiatrist will help?"

"I'm sure he will." Neji said, nodding, as he now turned around to Sasuke. He then sighed once more and gave Sasuke a kiss on his lips. "Sorry." He said and then walked to the sink and started to brush his teeth.

Sasuke put on his shirt and then patted Neji on the head. "It's OK. I'm sorry too." He said and grabbed a pot of creme and put it on his face.

Neji slightly smiled at Sasuke while he was brushing his teeth. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped the psychiatrist would be able to help him.

Sasuke looked to the side, watching Neji watch himself. He just hoped Neji would be alright soon and see himself as the great guy that he was.

After a few seconds, Neji looked away from his own mirror image, to stare at something else in the mirror. He just couldn't look at himself so long. He thought he was ugly and his own eyes were freaking him out.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then grabbed his head, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Neji. You're great." He whispered into Neji's ear and then walked back to his bedroom.

Neji stared after Sasuke, and then spit out the toothpaste and drank some water. He still had no idea why Sasuke loved him. But it felt good.

* * *

A few weeks later, Neji was already laying in bed while Sasuke wasn't even home yet. He'd eaten together with Itachi. Last weeks, he'd gone to the psychiatrist, he had had four appointments. Things seemed to go a little better, and he needed to focus on himself, the psychiatrist had said. So he did that. He made some progress, but it went very slow. Neji sighed a little as he tried to focus on the book he was reading. His relationship with Sasuke was going backwards a little and he knew why. It was because he didn't put a lot of effort in it anymore. But he had to do that, since his personal health was a little more important then his relationship with Sasuke. He could better end up single then psychotic.

A little while later, the door to the bedroom opened and Sasuke walked in, throwing his bag to the floor.

"School sucks." He said and laid down on bed, head first.

"What happened?" Neji asked, as he was still trying to focus on the book.

"It was just too long and boring." Sasuke moaned. He looked up at Neji who didn't even look at him. Things had not been so great lately and all Neji did was ignore him. It was getting on his nerves.

"You're really late indeed, why is that?" Neji asked as he flipped a page.

"Because we had this meeting or whatever." Sasuke answered. He stared at Neji now.

"Hmm alright." Neji said. He let one of his hands go over his own legs, since they were a little numb. He had been on the bed for a long time. He wasn't wearing his pyjama pants, since it was a bit warm in Sasuke's room. Sasuke's room was always warm, since Sasuke was cold very quick.

Sasuke stared at Neji a little longer and then got up, pushed Neji's book out of his hands and sat down on top of Neji. He started licking his neck now.

"..Sasuke.." Neji started, irritated. He got crazy of it that Sasuke just kept trying. He just didn't felt like having sex lately.

Sasuke groaned. He knew very well where this was going. "..What is it this time?" He said irritated as he pulled back.

"I told you that when I feel like having sex I'll tell you so, but you don't have to expect it the coming time, I just don't feel like it." Neji said.

"Well that's a surprise." Sasuke snapped and rolled off Neji. "You don't feel like anything anyway."

"Yeah and you only feel like having sex." Neji snapped back, as he now got his book again.

"I do not only feel like sex, but yeah, after weeks of having to pleasure myself I do feel like at least getting 'some' attention." Sasuke snapped.

Neji glared at Sasuke now.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm working on myself now and that costs a lot of energy." Neji said. "And at the moment I think my health is more important than our relationship."

"Oh is that it!? Well yeah, that's a great excuse Neji! Well if our relationship doesn't mean anything to you anyway, then how about we end it huh?! You won't have to deal with me anymore!" Sasuke yelled angry and hurt.

"If I'd want to end our relationship I'd do it." Neji said, still glaring at Sasuke. "I still love you Sasuke, but right now I need to focus on myself."

"Well then go focus on yourself without me!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm sleeping in the spare bedroom from now on." He snapped and grabbed his stuff.

"Fine." Neji snapped as he grabbed his book again. "And if you need to have your sex so badly go search a fuckbuddy instead of letting all your frustration out on me." Damn it, if Sasuke would only understand. It would be so much easier.

"Fuck you Neji! How would you feel if all I ever said was 'hmm' or 'ok' and not even look at you or put up this disgusted face when I touched you huh!? Would you like that!? Because I'll be happy to return the favour!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then broke the eye contact, as he got out of bed and put away the book.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He snapped, as he walked out of the room. He didn't wanted to have a fight with Sasuke, and he didn't want Sasuke to see the tears that had entered his eyes.

"Get back here and talk to me for once!" Sasuke yelled at Neji as he followed him.

"Leave me alone." Neji said as he walked off the stairs, walking a bit more quick now. Sadly enough Itachi was sleeping at Deidara's place, who was now Itachi's boyfriend. Sasuke wouldn't follow him if Itachi was there. Neji frowned as he now entered the living room.

"Goddammit Neji! If you don't want me anymore, then there is the door!" Sasuke yelled, pointing to the front door. Neji was just a bastard. He was selfish and arrogant and Sasuke had had enough. He was done with being ignored.

Neji now sat down onto the couch and hid his face into his arms, covering his ears. He just didn't wanted to hear it anymore. He wouldn't be able to take that.

Sasuke stood at the end of the stairs and then just stared. He was definitely hurt by Neji's actions. A lot. Sasuke was silent for a while and then spoke up.

"We're over Neji.. You don't want me anymore.." Sasuke softly said and quickly turned around, biting his lip and went upstairs.

Neji kept sitting on the couch and he did so for a few hours. He knew they couldn't continue. He wasn't able to give Sasuke what he wanted now... so they could better break up now. Neji sighed as he waited another few hours. When he was sure Sasuke would be sleeping, he walked upstairs and started gathering his stuff, without making a sound. When he was done and dressed, he gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the head and placed a small letter onto the pillow that was his, and then left the house. He'd come back when he was done with working on himself. Sasuke deserved better now.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke slowly woke up. He remembered what had happened the night before and was still upset. He pushed himself up a little and rubbed his eyes. Neji was not next to him, but he hadn't expected him to be. Sasuke then frowned when he saw something from under his pillow. He pulled it out and read it.

_Sasuke, _

_I still love you but I don't have time for you now. I'll return to you when I'm done with working on myself, if you still want me by then. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you need right. _

_With love, _

_Neji_

Sasuke stared at the letter. Neji had left...He had actually left.. Just like that. Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes and hit the pillow in frustration. He had never meant for them to actually be over. He had never meant for Neji to go. He just wanted Neji to love him again.. But apparently that was too much to ask.

At that moment, the front door of the house opened. It was obviously Itachi, who came home from his visit of Deidara. It wasn't weekend, so Deidara had to work.

Sasuke jumped out of bed. Itachi sometimes had great timing. He needed someone now. To help him.

Sasuke went down quickly and stood at the end of the stairs. "Itachi.." He said, as tears were still in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked with a frown, as he hung up his jacket.

"..Neji and I broke up and he left and he said.. I don't know where he is.." Sasuke said.

"Why did you guys broke up?" Itachi asked, frowning even more. "Come, let's sit down." He put an arm around Sasuke and guided him to the couch.

Sasuke sniffed and took deep breaths so he wouldn't start crying. "..We had this fight about Neji ignoring me and stuff and then he went down, so I said it was over, because you know...he was acting like he didn't want me anymore...And I went upstairs and went to sleep and when I woke up I found this letter saying he was gone.." Sasuke said.

"...Damn.. are you ok Sasuke?" Itachi asked, worried. He knew how much Sasuke loved Neji. Neji was a bastard for just leaving like that. "Why was he ignoring you?"

Sasuke wanted to answer but then bit his lips as tears ran down his face. Dammit.

"..H-He had to work on himself...H-he didn't even want me to touch him anymore.." Sasuke said.

"..What an asshole." Itachi said, frowning. He stroke some of Sasuke's tears away. "He has no right to hurt you like this.. Sasuke, you can stay home this week and I'll make sure to get your mind off things a little."

"..W-was I wrong for saying it was over? I.. r-really did love him.." Sasuke sobbed softly.

"If he treated you like that, it was more then your right to break up with him." Itachi said. "When you're in a relationship, you should work on making the other feel good."

"..But he was working on h-himself.. I s-should've supported him.." Sasuke sobbed. Suddenly he felt so bad about himself. Wasn't he the asshole here?

"I'm sure you did all you could Sasuke." Itachi said, as he stroke some new tears away on Sasuke's face. "He's the one who's only thinking about himself."

"Yeah but...He was so insecure and going to a psychiatrist and all.. And maybe he just forgot to spend time with me or something..." Sasuke said, trying to make up excuses for Neji.

"You shouldn't try to make excuses for him Sasuke." Itachi said. "He acted like an asshole."

"..Maybe...I just want him back.. I still love him.." Sasuke softly said.

"I think you should think about it for a week or so and then call him if you still want him." Itachi said. "But I think you can get better."

"..But he really is perfect for me.." Sasuke said and shrugged. "I guess you're right.. I don't wanna see him yet anyway."

Itachi nodded.

"Let's cheer you up now." Itachi said. "I'll make you some breakfast while you watch some TV, alright?"

Sasuke nodded back. "Thanks Itachi." He said and gave Itachi a hug.

"You're welcome." Itachi said with a small smile, as he hugged back. Then he released Sasuke and walked to the kitchen. As long as his brother would be alright.

Sasuke laid down on the couch and wiped away the remaining tears. He still did not feel better at all. He loved Neji...and he couldn't just forget him just because Neji left. Neji just had to come back..

* * *

A week later, Sasuke was laying on his bed, thinking about Neji. Which seemed to be the only thing he did lately. He still hadn't heard anything from Neji yet. Then his cellphone rang and Sasuke grabbed it, hoping it was Neji.

"Sasuke speaking." He said as he answered the phone.

"Ey, Kiba here." Kiba said at the other side of the line.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked. Well that was a surprise. Kiba never ever called.

"Yeah, who else." Kiba said, grinning a little. "Ey, where are you? Man I haven't seen you for a week, and you just don't tell your best buddy where you are. I got worried."

"Oh yeah. Sorry...I was.. home for a week." Sasuke said. Oh shit, he forgot all about Kiba.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Well err.. Neji and I broke up, so I wasn't really in the mood to go to school." Sasuke answered.

"Oh damn, how did that happen?" Kiba asked. "Were you guys just tired of each other or did you have a fight? Or was he still ignoring you the whole time?"

"The last two." Sasuke said. "We got a fight over him ignoring me. Well...more like I yelled at him and he just ran away. So I told him it was over and the next day he was gone."

"Damn." Kiba said. "Are you OK?"

"And did you speak to him or..?" He added.

"No.. I haven't tried calling him yet." Sasuke said. "I don't wanna talk to him. But I'm fine I guess."

"Alright." Kiba said. "..Oye, where did he go then? Since he has no home and stuff."

Sasuke was silent for a while. Shit...He had forgotten Neji had no place to go to. No place at all...Shit. "..Y-you're right, I forgot...I gotta go find him." Sasuke said.

"..You should indeed." Kiba said. "Who knows what can happen to him."

"..Kiba I gotta go. I gotta call Neji." Sasuke said, panicking.

"Alright, call me ok?" Kiba asked.

"I will. Thanks for calling Kiba. See you soon." Sasuke said.

"Alright, bye." Kiba said.

"Bye." Sasuke quickly hung up the phone now and then dialled Neji's number. But no one answered. He dialled it again and still there was no response. Sasuke got up now. He had to find Neji, and fast.

* * *

That evening, or rather that night, Sasuke was standing in a club. He had gone all over the city to find Neji, ask his school and psychiatrist to ask if they had seen Neji. Eventually he had been send to this club and he was looking around. Neji should have been working in that place. But it didn't seem that he was there. Sasuke walked up to a red haired guy that obviously worked in the club too and tapped him on his back.

"Do you know Hyuuga Neji?!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get over the loud music.

The guy now looked at Sasuke and glared at him.

"He's working here too, why?!" He yelled back.

"Where is he!? I need to talk to him!" Sasuke yelled. So Neji did work here. Then where the hell was he?

"He just left an hour ago with the guy he's living with!" The guy with the red hair yelled back.

Sasuke stared at the guy for a while. Neji left with some other guy? To where he was living? With that guy? Was he...over him that fast?

"Where do they live then!?" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't give up now. He needed to make sure Neji was alright.

The guy pointed his finger to him and then grabbed a piece of paper and started to write the address on it and handed it to Sasuke. He then started to help some other guests.

Sasuke looked at the guy and then to the address. It was not far. Sasuke turned around and got outside of the club. He then hurried his way to the address. Once he was there he took a deep breathe. What if Neji had someone else now? What if Neji didn't even want to see him? What if...No he had to just know if Neji was alright. Nothing more. Sasuke rang the doorbell.

It took a few minutes, and then the door was opened by a silver haired guy, who was bare-chested, and only had some pants on.

"What'ya want?" He asked, sounding irritated.

Sasuke looked at the guy for a while and then started talking. "Oh well err...I heard Neji was living here so.." He said.

"He is, what do you want from him?" The guy asked.

"I just want to talk to him for a while." Sasuke answered. "Is he home?"

"He is." The guy said, nodding. "Follow me. And close the door will ya." He walked back inside now, and walked up the stairs.

Sasuke nodded and walked inside, closed the door and then followed the guy. "Thanks." Sasuke said.

The guy now walked upstairs, and then waited for Sasuke by a door.

"Well enjoy." He said with a smirk as he practically tossed the door open, so it hit the wall with a loud bang.

Sasuke frowned at the guy and then walked inside. He practically got the shock of his life as he saw Neji in the bed, sweaty, with the sheets around him, which seemed to be the only thing that kept him from being completely naked. The room smelled like sex and Sasuke didn't have to think twice about what had happened. Sasuke just kept silent.

Neji looked at Sasuke a little startled now, obviously not having expected Sasuke to be here. He didn't want Sasuke to see him in this state. He knew he looked bad and he felt like that as well. His skin was pale, he had dark bangs under his eyes and he looked very tired.

"..S-Sasuke.." He softly said. The guy that had let Sasuke in, named Hidan, smirked now as he walked towards Neji and sat down next to him, putting an arm around him.

"So hon', before you continue sucking me off, this guy wants to speak to you." Hidan said. "And only with you, so I guess I have to be leaving then right?" He looked at Sasuke with a smirk now.

Sasuke looked at the scene hurt and then put a hand before his mouth. "..I...I'm sorry.. I.. I'll go again.." He softly said and then quickly turned around to walk away. That fucking asshole Neji was with didn't have to see him cry. And neither did Neji.. Did he really never mean a thing to Neji?

"Sasuke wait-" Neji started but got interrupted by Hidan.

"I'm sure he can find the exit on his own, he should be old enough for that." Hidan said with a smirk and then started kissing Neji roughly.

Sasuke quickly ran downstairs and out of the house. God how could he be so stupid? Of course Neji was fine. Neji was the one who left. Neji was the one who had enough of him. Neji...stupid Neji. God it hurt so much. Sasuke just ran over the streets as tears ran down his face. It was over...it was really over and Neji had never planned to come back..Never.

* * *

The next day, Neji rang the bell at Sasuke's house. He was nervous and felt guilty. Very guilty. Sasuke should never have seen this... he shouldn't be entering the same mess he had. He wanted to explain everything to Sasuke, and tell him that he still loved him.. he wanted him back so badly.. and he'd tell him that he'd given up on the psychiatry so he could spend more time on Sasuke, if he still wanted him.

It took a while before the door was opened by Sasuke. But as soon as he saw Neji standing there, he slammed the door closed again. He wasn't going to talk to Neji.

Neji bit his lip now as he rang the bell once again. God this hurt so bad... Sasuke hated him. Sasuke didn't wanted to see him anymore.

"Go away!" Sasuke yelled through the closed door. He didn't wanna see Neji. Didn't wanna hear it was completely over and Neji was happy now. He didn't need that.

"Sasuke please, I need to talk to you!" Neji yelled. "Please open the door!"

"Go back to your new boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled back.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Neji yelled. "Sasuke please, just let me explain it to you!"

Sasuke was silent for a while, but then sighed and opened the door.

"What is there possibly to explain? We're done, you found someone else and you're happy. That's it." He snapped.

"He's not my new boyfriend Sasuke, not at all." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke. "...I can live in his house and use everything in there, including him cooking for me, but I have to pay him in kind."

"..You're lying. Go away." Sasuke said as he looked down. Looking at Neji was harder then he expected.

Neji bit his lip now. He should've known.

"..I just wanted you to know." Neji said. "When you came in, I was paying my rent. I work in an expensive club during the whole day, so I get money fast for an apartment. I had no choice but to agree on what Hidan wanted from me."

"Of course you did." Sasuke snapped. "You sure as hell seemed like you hated it. Oh wait no, when you hate something, you're supposed to be looking sad and all, like I did, and not kiss and fuck."

Neji closed his eyes now and then looked away.

"..I understand the message." He muttered. "Well.. try to forget about me then alright..?" Damn it. This hurt so much. He felt his heart breaking, as once again tears appeared into his eyes. But he wouldn't cry now. He wouldn't.

"Yeah cause that's easy. Thanks for giving up on me." Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji.

"You don't want me anymore and I understand.." Neji said. "..I still love you, a lot, but I guess I ruined my chances.."

"..Yes you did by jumping into bed with that guy. Go home Neji. I don't want you to hurt me anymore." Sasuke said.

"..Goodbye then." Neji softly said as he turned around and walked to his bike, as tears were now leaving his eyes. It was all over now. He didn't knew what he could do anymore. He ruined his school, his own health, his relationship with Sasuke.. what was left for him now?

"Have a nice life." Sasuke snapped and closed the door. He then let himself sink to the ground and started crying. Neji had hurt him so bad...and he just left again. He loved Neji so much...but it was over. It had to be over now..

* * *

"I'm going to put on the TV for a moment, I want to watch the news." Itachi said the next morning. He was sitting on the couch together with Sasuke, eating breakfast.

Sasuke nodded. "Ok. Don't put it on too loud." Sasuke said, not wanting to be death during breakfast.

Itachi nodded as he now put on the TV and sought for the right channel. He then leaned back as he saw the news already started.

'Yesterday evening, an unknown person jumped off the roof of the local government offices in the city of Konoha.' The presenter said. 'It was a try to commit suicide, but he didn't succeed. He broke his arm, a few ribs, and he broke his left ankle. We have some images of the whole happening, and the hospital in Konoha asks you to look at the young boy closely, and when you recognise him, to call the number of the hospital, so we can identify him. The number will be in sight the whole time.' Now a video came into view and above it the number of the hospital.

The person who was filming was walking towards the area that was full of ambulances and sirens. It was outside, next to the building where the person had jumped from. Lots of panicked voiced were being heard, together with the sirens. The camera now moved past them and entered the area where the person was laying. You could hear a few people discuss how to move the boy, and then the camera moved to film the boy. The boy was soaked from the rain, blood was covering him and he was really familiar with both Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the scene. "I-Itachi turn the volume up..." Sasuke said, then his throat swelled up. He knew very very well who that boy on the floor was. And he had never felt more guilty and sick and everything bad he could feel, in his whole life.

Itachi frowned as he turned up the volume as he frowned. The camera now moved into the face of the boy, and it was obvious now that it was Neji.

'Please call the number above if you recognize this boy.' The voice of the presenter said. 'He seems to not be younger then twenty, his hair is brown and his eyes are white. He had nothing in his pockets, not even a cellphone. We have no idea who this person is, but we have to inform his family about this. So please, call the number. We'll have it put in the screen during the news, so you can call any time.' Now everyone could see the presenter again and she continued with the other news she had.

Itachi frowned and then looked at Sasuke, worried, but confused too. What was going on..?

Sasuke stared at the TV, shocked and confused. His breathing started to get irregular now, as it often did when he panicked. He got up and ran to the phone.

"W-what's the number?!" He asked Itachi, tears coming to his eyes.

Itachi frowned as he told Sasuke the number that was still on the screen.

"..Are you sure you can handle it..?" Itachi asked, looking worried.

Sasuke's hands were shaking now as he tried to press the buttons, but he constantly missed. He let out an angry yell and threw the phone away, then grabbed his head with both hands.

"..I c-can't...G-god.." He said, starting to cry once again.

"I'll call them, and we'll go to the hospital." Itachi said as he stood and grabbed the phone, calling the hospital.

He had a quick conversation and then he walked to Sasuke, hugging him close.

"..We can go to them now." He softly said.

"..It's m-my fault.." Sasuke sobbed. "..I'm h-horrible...I..I.." Sasuke tried to take deep breaths now. "..Oh G-god Itachi...make that image go away.." Sasuke sobbed as he grabbed his head tighter. He kept seeing Neji's body. Neji's bloody face and his limbs all out of position. It was horrible.

"..Of course it's not your fault Sasuke.. shh.." Itachi said, trying to comfort Sasuke. "..And I can't help you with those images.."

Sasuke clung himself to Itachi now, crying loudly. "..W-what if he hated me for t-this?" He sobbed.

"..I don't know.. why would he..?" Itachi asked.

"Because it's m-my fault.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..Why?" Itachi asked, frowning. Why could it be Sasuke's fault?

"..B-because I didn't want h-him back when he t-tried to explain.. H-he was telling the truth and.. I didn't b-believe him.." Sasuke sobbed back.

"You couldn't know he spoke the truth Sasuke.." Itachi said, frowning. This was horrible. If Neji woke up, he would flip because he wouldn't be dead. He'd want to be dead.. he'd go mental, and Itachi didn't knew if Sasuke would be able to take that... Neji would be in a very bad state.

Sasuke cried for a little longer and then calmed himself down. "..I w-wanna go see him." He softly said as he wiped the tears away.

"Then we'll go to him." Itachi said, nodding. "Come on." He patted Sasuke on the back now, and then took him with him and handed him his coat.

Sasuke sniffed once more and took the coat, putting it on. "Thanks Itachi.." He said.

"You're welcome." Itachi said, as he put on his own jacket. He then opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later, Sasuke and Itachi walked into the room the nurse had send them to. They found Neji laying in bed and two girls sitting near the bed. Sasuke looked down. He wasn't sure of what to say.

"..S-Sasuke?" The eldest girl, Hinata, asked now, sounding surprised.

Neji now let out a soft moan as he moved his head a little and then looked at Sasuke for a few seconds. He immediately looked away again.

"Y-yeah. Hey Hinata.. Err...Could you leave me and Neji alone for a while?" Sasuke asked, looking at Hinata.

"..S-sure, I guess." Hinata said as she stood. "..Let's g-go, Hanabi."

Itachi now pinched into Sasuke's arm, as he stood as well and walked out of the door.

The other girl, Hanabi, moved to Neji and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back soon." She said and then followed Hinata.

They silently closed the door and the two boys were left now. Neji was silent. He had no idea what to say against Sasuke. He felt ashamed because of what he tried to do, and because he failed to do it.

Sasuke walked to Neji now and sat down on a chair. "...How could you be so stupid?" He asked, hurt by how Neji looked.

"..I didn't knew.. what else I could do.." Neji softly said, as he stared at his sheets.

"Well it was stupid." Sasuke said. "And I'm sorry." He added.

"..Why?" Neji asked.

"For not believing you and driving you to do something like this." Sasuke answered.

Neji looked at Sasuke, not knowing what to say. He wanted to forgive Sasuke and beg him to take him back, but he wanted Sasuke to leave him alone as well.

"..I'm sorry ok...I don't know what else to say...I mean, I pretty much screwed up everything, including you." Sasuke said and gave out an awkward laugh before looking down hurt.

"..I already was screwed up." Neji softly said.

"No you weren't. You were just insecure and I should've helped you instead of push you away." Sasuke snapped. But he wasn't angry at Neji. He was angry at himself.

"..I was the one who ignored you." Neji said, shrugging. "I drove you crazy. I drove myself crazy. So I decided to commit suicide. I just have nothing to live for anymore, and I'm not useful in this world anyway."

"You are and you have plenty to live for. You have your education, you have your future...and you have me...If you still want that." Sasuke said.

"..I can't make you happy Sasuke.." Neji muttered.

"Well you always did, so what makes it different now?" Sasuke said.

"..You wouldn't have been so angry if I'd make you happy all the time Sasuke." Neji muttered. "And now I'll only be more emotional.. you can't take that."

"Yes I can. What I couldn't take was you pushing me away.." Sasuke said. "I still love you, you know. We could work this out."

"..We can't, you won't be able to take it again." Neji said.

"Yes I will Neji. Dammit, I'll do everything. Just take me back ok?" Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's hand softly.

Neji winced a little at the touch. At the moment, his whole body hurt.

"..Do you promise..?" He asked.

"Of course I promise Neji." Sasuke answered, letting go of Neji's hand when he heard Neji wince.

"..Thank you.." Neji softly said, as he sighed.

"..So...Will you take me back then?" Sasuke asked softly.

Neji nodded.

"..Of course I will.." He softly said.

"..Thanks.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji, then stroke softly over Neji's cheek.

"...So.. how's your body..?" He asked.

"..Sore.." Neji said. "..It hurts everywhere. Especially at my legs. There is a chance that I can't walk anymore after this, so.."

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked. "...What?" He asked.

"You heard me.." Neji muttered. "..There is a possibility that it'll never heal properly again."

"..And...and then what? Are you supposed to be in a wheelchair after that?" Sasuke asked. God how terrible. What if Neji really would never be able to walk? It would be Sasuke's fault. How would he be able to live with that?

"Yes." Neji said, nodding. "..If that happens I'll have to search for an other education as well."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then looked down. "...I'm sorry.." He softly said.

"..It's not your fault." Neji softly said, as he fidgeted with the sheets, with the hand that belonged to his arm that wasn't broken.

"It is my fault. You did this because of me.." Sasuke said softly as he looked at Neji again.

"..Not only because of you." Neji said, shrugging.

"Well mostly because of me right?" Sasuke said. "...God I just wanna hug you and tell you everything will be fine but I can't..."

Neji was silent now, as he still stared at his sheets. It was just so difficult to answer now. He was still confused.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then bit his lip. "You don't want me back do you?" He softly asked.

"..I do." Neji softly said. "..It's just difficult.. I'm so confused.."

"..Why?" Sasuke asked.

"...I don't know.." Neji said, frowning.

"Because of me? Do you want me to go away?" Sasuke asked.

"..Sasuke please.. stop asking me those questions.." Neji asked as he clenched his eyes shut and put his unwounded hand onto his head.

"..Maybe you should try to sleep." Sasuke said as he put a hand on the hand Neji had placed on his own head.

Neji nodded now, as he started shaking a little. He got so confused by this all.

Sasuke moved over to sit on the bed and gave Neji a kiss on the head. "It's ok Neji. Calm down." He whispered. If only Neji would feel alright he'd be fine for then too.

"..I f-feel so much panic inside of me.." Neji softly said.

"Well it's OK Neji. I'm here and your nieces are too. You'll be fine. I promise." Sasuke softly said and whispered the last thing.

Neji shakily breathed out and then nodded, swallowing.

"Just sleep OK?" Sasuke said as he softly grabbed Neji's face and stroke his cheeks.

Neji nodded, as he tried to relax. But it was hard. He still was so panicked, so.. disturbed.

"..Try sleeping.." Sasuke softly said again. "You're ok here Neji. Nothing can happen."

"..I know.." Neji whispered now, as he slowly felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Good. Sleep well then." Sasuke said, still stroking Neji's cheeks a little. It was all he could do.

Neji was gone now. He was sleeping, and very deep too.

Sasuke smiled before looking down and letting go of Neji. He wasn't sure why, but he still felt like Neji'd rather not have him around.

* * *

A few weeks later, Neji was doing a lot better. He went to his psychiatrist again and now he was practicing with walking again. He was walking through the park with some sticks. Once in a while, he needed to sit down, since his legs were very weak at the moment. At the moment, he felt that he needed to sit again but he wanted to continue. So he firmly continued walking and then let out a wince as he felt his ankle twist and his knees buckle. He tried to keep standing but then he just fell.

It took not long before someone turned him around and sat Neji up straight. "My are you OK!? That fall looked very unyouthful!" The same person that had picked Neji up, said.

Neji frowned as he looked at the person, confused but thankful.

"T-thanks." Neji said. "I'm OK." He panted a little.

"Well you don't look OK." The guy said shocked. He looked around and then helped Neji up and sat him down on a bench. He walked away and then returned with the sticks. "I don't think you should be walking." He said.

"..I'm practising." Neji said. "If I don't practice now, I won't be able to walk anymore at all."

"Ah. Well are you OK? Should I call a doctor?" The guy asked. "I'm Lee by the way. Rock Lee."

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said, nodding to him. "I'll be fine, thanks."

"Well, maybe you should call someone to pick you up. That was a nasty fall." Lee said.

"..I think I'll be fine if I'll just sit here some time." Neji said, smiling slightly. He rubbed over the palms of his hands a little, since his flesh was scraped a little there.

"You have a wound." Lee said, pointing to the scraped part. He then pulled out a plaster. "Here. I always have some of it with me." He said and put the plaster on Neji's hand.

"Thanks." Neji said. "You're very friendly."

"I am? Thanks." Lee said and smiled. "I just think we should help everyone who's in need. Otherwise it would be very unyouthful."

"Unyouthful?" Neji asked.

"Yes unyouthful! That's what my teacher always says." Lee said and gave Neji a thumbs up.

"Alright." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"Well anyway, you should go home and rest I think. Before you fall again." Lee said, smiling again.

"I will soon." Neji said, slightly smiling. "But I came here walking, so I'll wait until the pain in my ankle has gone away. I think I twisted it."

"Oh. Well do you want me to wait with you then? Or take you home?" Lee asked.

"It's fine I guess, you can't go carry me around or something." Neji said, laughing a little. "But thanks."

Lee nodded. "I'll wait then." He said. He then suddenly kneeled down and grabbed Neji's foot. "Let me see." He said.

"Oh you don't have to you know." Neji said, snorting a little. This guy was just a little 'too' nice.

"Well it might be broken." Lee said. At that moment someone behind the bench coughed.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice said.

Neji looked up and then found Sasuke standing there, looking a bit dangerous to Lee.

"I twisted my ankle." Neji said.

Lee didn't even look up though as he inspected Neji's ankle. "Hm hm.. It's not broken." He said.

"What's 'he' doing?" Sasuke asked, looking at Lee.

"..Err.. inspecting if it's not broken." Neji said. "Lee, thanks, but I'm fine, like I said. This is Sasuke, my boyfriend."

Lee looked up surprised, then got up and smiled at Sasuke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rock Lee." He said. Sasuke just gave him a grunt.

"Be nice Sasuke." Neji said, a bit amused by Sasuke's behaviour. "But Lee, thanks a lot for your help, but I guess Sasuke'll continue helping me now."

"Ok. Well, here's my phone number." Lee said as he pulled out a paper and wrote his number on it. "Call me to tell me if your ankle is OK." He handed the paper to Neji now, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"I will, thanks." Neji said, smiling to Lee, as he put the piece of paper into his pocket.

"I'll see you then!" Lee said and waved to Neji before running away.

"Throw that number away." Sasuke snapped as soon as Lee was gone.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Because I say so." Sasuke said, glaring at Neji.

"Oh come on Sasuke, he was just being nice." Neji said, as he now tried to stand again. "And help me, will you?"

Sasuke glared at Neji again, then grabbed his sticks and then pulled up Neji, bridal style. "Throw it away." He said again.

"Don't be so jealous, do you think I'd ever fall for a guy like that?" Neji asked, snorting slightly.

"Well you did take his number." Sasuke snapped as he carried Neji away.

"Sasuke, why would I want someone like him when I have a hot boyfriend like you?" Neji asked, smirking a little, as he touched Sasuke's cheek.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "Just throw the damned thing away."

Neji sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I won't." Neji said. "He helped me so the least I can do is make him feel like he really did something good. And he did, so. Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking." Sasuke said annoyed. He then sighed and looked away.

"You are." Neji said. "You're at least very jealous."

"Well I have every right with some other guy touching you." Sasuke snapped.

"He checked if my ankle was OK." Neji said.

"He touched you." Sasuke said and put Neji down once they arrived at the front door. He handed Neji his sticks and opened the door.

Neji leaned onto the sticks again.

"My ankle Sasuke, my ankle." Neji said. He then moved himself inside once Sasuke had entered the house as well.

Sasuke closed the door behind Neji. "He touched you nonetheless." Sasuke said. "And he was strange."

"He was just nice." Neji said, slightly sighing, as he now got to the couch and sat down onto it with a sigh. "Push it aside Sasuke."

"Then throw away the stupid piece of paper." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji.

"After I called him alright?" Neji asked, as he massaged his legs a little.

"No, because then he knows your number and will call you all the time." Sasuke said.

"He won't." Neji said. He then bent down a little to put off his shoes. "Stop talking about it."

"Well I just don't like other guys touching you. Only I can touch you." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji said with a slight smirk.

"So don't let men touch you then." Sasuke as he turned around to Neji and pushed him on the couch softly.

"I won't." Neji said. "But what Lee did, you barely can call touching. But well."

"Well it was still touching." Sasuke said and started kissing Neji's neck.

"..What would be the worst?" Neji asked, as he enjoyed Sasuke's kisses. He had pushed his insecurity aside, tried to ignore it. He tried to ban every negative thought out of his head, it was too much to work on now. He should just try to enjoy.

"Everything is bad." Sasuke said as he moved his hands over Neji's body a little and licked Neji's jawline.

Neji now grabbed Sasuke's head softly and brought Sasuke's lips down onto his own and kissed him.

Sasuke moaned a little as Neji did this. But he wouldn't kiss and touch Neji for too long. His hands now still roamed over Neji's body.

Neji moaned softly and finally pushed Sasuke away a little again.

"..I love you." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then pushed himself up and sat back down. "I love you too." He said. Neji didn't want him to continue again.

Neji moved closer to Sasuke a little and then laid his head down onto Sasuke's lap, sighing.

Sasuke swallowed and looked ahead, before he pushed Neji away and got up. "I'll get you something to drink." He softly said.

Neji frowned.

"..But I don't need anything to drink." He said, a bit confused.

"I'll just get you something." Sasuke said and walked to the kitchen.

Neji frowned even more as he sat up a little, and waited for Sasuke. He'd ask what was wrong with him then.

After a while, Sasuke came back with some water for Neji and handed it to him. He didn't sat back down though.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing. I'm just tired from school." Sasuke answered as he just kept standing around.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked away.

"..Then you should go to bed." Neji said.

"I don't really feel like sleeping. And I have to do my homework." Sasuke said.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then frowned. "No." He said, sounding uncomfortable.

"You're completely sure you're not?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. You could see he didn't believe Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent for a while. He didn't like lying to Neji, but it was all he could do right now. "Yes. Yes I am." He softly said.

"..Alright." Neji said. He looked at his legs for a few seconds and then stood, using his sticks, and walked out of the room, to go upstairs.

Sasuke frowned and then followed Neji. "Here, let me help you." He said as he grabbed Neji's arm.

"I can do it myself." Neji said as he pulled himself loose and then worked himself onto the stairs. If Sasuke was going to lie to him like that, Neji didn't wanted to talk to him right now.

Sasuke looked at Neji, hurt and then looked down. "Fine." He softly said and swallowed again.

Neji was halfway the stairs as he took a wrong step and nearly fell, but quickly stopped himself from falling by pushing one of the sticks onto the stairs. He cursed softly now, as he fell down onto the stairs. Damn it.

Sasuke sighed and then walked upstairs, pulled Neji up again and carried him to the bedroom. Once he had placed Neji on the bed he just stared, feeling guilty.

Neji bit his lip now as he stared at the sheets for some time, and then started undressing. He didn't felt like doing something anymore. He knew they didn't even had had dinner yet, but he just wanted to sleep.

Sasuke watched Neji undress for a while and then turned away and let himself drop onto the bed. He buried his face in his pillow. God sometimes he wished he would just choke in it.

Neji just put off his boxer as well and then put the covers over himself. He had taken over Sasuke's habit to sleep naked. He then turned around with his back to Sasuke.

"...Do you hate me?" Sasuke suddenly muttered through his pillow.

"I hate it that you lie to me and even deny that you do." Neji said.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Sasuke muttered.

"..Whatever you don't want to tell me, it's better that you tell it then lie about it." Neji said, not turning around. "You hurt me the most by lying."

"...I hurt you in everything I do, don't I?" Sasuke said, almost snapping it.

"You are a star in hurting people yes, and I have the idea that you do that because you are afraid to get hurt yourself." Neji snapping back.

Sasuke just stared at Neji now. He probably had no idea how much that hurt. Neji saying that. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from crying again but then did it anyway. Silently. So Neji wouldn't hear. He turned his back on Neji and grabbed his pillow.

Neji sighed now, and then turned around. He hugged Sasuke from behind, putting his head into Sasuke's neck.

"..I'm sorry." He said.

Sasuke pushed Neji away now. "Go to sleep..." He softly said and then sobbed a little before regaining himself.

"..You don't want to talk about it..?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke, frowning.

"..I don't want you to say you're s-sorry.. I should be apologising.. For everything." Sasuke softly said.

Neji looked at Sasuke worried now.

"..You already did Sasuke, so many times." Neji said.

"It's OK, really." He added.

"It's not OK!" Sasuke yelled and quickly got off the bed and sat down beside it.

"It's not ok because...You're still the same...you still push me away and I..I don't know what to do anymore.. I'm just not sure anymore.." Sasuke said as he buried his face in his arms now and pulled his knees up a little.

"...Sasuke I'm sorry but.. I pushed you away just now to continue after it again.." Neji said, frowning a little. "I'd love to have sex with you again, really.. I'm sorry for making you feel unsure Sasuke."

"..You don't want it.. I can't do it anymore...I can never be sure of it.. Maybe you just do it because you want me to be ok...Maybe you just do it because you don't feel like having a fight or whatever...I'm always thinking that you just don't want it with me anymore.." Sasuke said softly.

"..Sasuke please, of course I still want it with you.." Neji softly said, as he stroke over Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's hand now and just cried. "..I can't t-tell anymore.. Whether you do or not.." He softly said.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji whispered, as he gave Sasuke a kiss in his neck.

"I j-just want us to feel like we used to.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..I'd like that too.." Neji softly said.

"..But we c-can't.. You don't feel that w-way about me anymore.." Sasuke said.

"..Of course I still do, I still am in love with you." Neji said. "..I'm just not as sex addicted as before anymore, I got more serious. But I still like it once in a while you know.."

"..B-but you just wanting sex with me whenever was the only thing I w-was sure of.. Because you barely ever tell me you love me.. or s-say sweet things to me..." Sasuke sobbed.

"..I'm sorry, I'm not that much of a romantic.. but in my head I am.." Neji softly said. "..I dream about you every night and when you're not here I think of you, the whole time.. You keep coming up in my thoughts and make me smile Sasuke.. Perhaps I should show it to you more often, I really love you. Please don't ever doubt that ok..?"

"..Promise..?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to looked at Neji.

"Of course I do.." Neji said and then gave Sasuke a soft kiss on the mouth. "..I love you with my whole heart Sasuke, I'm just not so good with showing it.."

Sasuke wiped his tears away now. "..I guess I've noticed that.." He said and then got up and crawled back onto the bed.

Neji smiled softly now as he wiped away the tears Sasuke hadn't been able to remove now.

"Sorry." Neji said.

"..It's OK now.. I'm sorry for this.." Sasuke said.

"Don't be an idiot, I've been crying so many times, so you can as well." Neji said.

"Well I've been noticing I cry a lot too." Sasuke said.

"We should be able to comfort each other." Neji said. "And to cry with each other."

Sasuke nodded. "I just don't like looking vulnerable." Sasuke said and then softly grabbed Neji and hugged him.

"Who does?" Neji asked, as he hugged Sasuke back.

"No one.." Sasuke answered and calmed down by Neji's touch.

"Exactly." Neji said, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair a little. "..So don't hide those things anymore ok? You can talk to me about it if you want.. you should let it all out."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks." He said and was silent for a while. He then was about to let go of Neji, but instead he just put his hands on Neji's ass and smirked.

Neji sweatdropped.

"Oh come on." He said. "I thought you wanted romance?" He slightly smirked now.

"I do. But you're naked." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck softly.

"So?" Neji asked. "I was going to sleep."

"Yeah but you're naked and I love your body." Sasuke said.

"You are free to look at it and touch it." Neji said, teasing Sasuke a little.

"Well if you say so." Sasuke said and smirked, then pushed Neji down on the bed and sat down on top. He let his hands move all over Neji's body.

Neji laughed a little.

"I knew you wouldn't let me say that twice to you." He said.

"Well doh." Sasuke said and grinned, then moved his head down and started sucking on one of Neji's nipples.

"..D-don't you want me to pleasure you for once?" Neji asked, while he enjoyed Sasuke's touches.

"Nah. If you want that, then just do it." Sasuke said smirking. He massaged Neji's hips now too.

"I can't if you're busy like that." Neji said, gasping a little.

"Then try harder." Sasuke said and licked over Neji's nipple as his hands came dangerously close to Neji's length.

Neji moaned and suddenly pulled Sasuke up and turned them both around, and he started to open Sasuke's shirt and lick Sasuke's chest.  
Sasuke laughed a little and smirked at Neji. "See? You can do it." He said as he grabbed Neji by the hair.  
"Sure I can." Neji said, smirking, as he licked more down, opening Sasuke's pants and pulling them down together with his boxer, and then started to lick around Sasuke's shaft, and stroking his hands over Sasuke's hips. And he did this, all the while supporting himself with his one healthy hand.

Sasuke's head fell back immediately and moaned. Damn, Neji wasn't wasting time. And what a tease he was.

Neji smirked at Sasuke and then, without warning, took Sasuke's shaft into his mouth, immediately sucking hard on it.

Sasuke gasped and then moaned as he grabbed Neji's hair tightly. "..Oh.. a-ah.. G-god.." Sasuke moaned as his hips shot forward a little.

Neji smirked once again and then started to move his head up and down, letting Sasuke's dick go deep into his mouth, even into his throat. He didn't hold Sasuke's hips, Sasuke would automatically start moving them soon and then Neji would be able to do even more since Sasuke would take care of it that his dick went in and out of Neji's mouth. He now let his tongue swirl around the shaft and then put it inside again.

Sasuke let out moans and gasp and then his hips did start to move on his own. "..F-fuck Neji...ah.." He moaned. Neji was really good at this.

Neji now let his tongue swirl around Sasuke's whole dick and sucked on it once in a while, as Sasuke was now taking him in his mouth. Neji sometimes moved his head forwards as Sasuke's hips moved forwards again, so he deepthroated Sasuke.

Sasuke grip on Neji's hair tightened as he closed his eyes. "Oh.. ah.. S-so close.. hn.." He moaned as his hips moved faster and unsteady now.

Neji moved his head forwards more and more, so Sasuke got deeper and deeper. He was working hard not to choke now. As long as Sasuke felt good.

Sasuke gasped a few times now before he pushed his hips forward with great speed and came into Neji's mouth with a loud moan.

Neji let out a soft moan now, as this whole thing had gotten him quite excited as well, and then swallowed Sasuke's sperm. He let Sasuke's dick soften in his mouth and then licked it off a little, before releasing it.

Sasuke panted now. God that had been good. "...Y-you're good.. hn.." He panted as he let go of Neji's hair.

"I know." Neji said with a smirk as he crawled on top of Sasuke again. "I guessed I had to make something up to you since that time you bound me up and let me come three times."

Sasuke laughed a little through his pants. "..F-funny." He said and grabbed Neji now and kissed him.

Neji smirked and kissed Sasuke back. God he felt like playing it naughty again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass now and started massaging it a little roughly. He just loved Neji's ass.

Neji softly moaned as he pushed his ass up even more. One of his fantasies was that he couldn't do something and Sasuke would do everything he could with his ass. He hoped Sasuke would once do that. His ass was probably the most sensitive part of his body. He loved what Sasuke was doing now.  
Sasuke smirked and then pushed Neji over and turned him around so he was laying on his stomach. He knew just how much Neji loved it to have his ass touched. Sasuke grabbed Neji's ass again and started massaging it heavily.

Neji gasped and moaned now, as he grabbed the bed tightly, enjoying what Sasuke was doing to him. God it aroused him so greatly. He knew Sasuke was looking at his ass now, and the thought only was unbearable, he liked it so much. Damn, he was terrible.

"Hmm you have such a pretty ass Neji. Makes me wanna lick it." Sasuke said and smirked as he pushed the cheeks apart and just stared at Neji's entrance as he continued massaging his ass.

Neji started panting heavily now, at hearing those words and feeling what Sasuke did. He started to move on instinct, he just couldn't sit still anymore. He got turned on so heavily, it wasn't normal.

Sasuke smirked and let his fingers rub Neji's entrance now. "Look at that pretty ass. Does that feel good Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"..G-god yes.. ah.." Neji gasped, as he closed his eyes now.

"Good. Well I think I will just start licking that pretty little thing now. What do you think?" Sasuke asked, teasing Neji by opening Neji's entrance a little and rubbing it roughly.

Neji moaned loudly now as he kept panting. He let his hands go over the mattress, as he moved to sit onto his knees a little, so Sasuke could reach his ass even better.

Sasuke smirked and pulled Neji's ass back a little and then started licking Neji's entrance roughly. Neji's reaction to it was such a turn on.

Neji let out a moan of pleasure, as the muscles in his ass tightened a little. God this felt so good.

Sasuke pulled open Neji's entrance and licked over it as he pulled Neji's ass cheeks apart too, roughly. This was fun.

Neji kept gasping.

"..G-god, Sasuke.. hn.." He moaned. "..It f-feels so good.."

"Good." Sasuke said and then suddenly pushed in two fingers and let them curl up inside of Neji, as if he wanted to make them go deeper.

"...Please g-go on.." Neji gasped.

"I wasn't planning on stopping." Sasuke said as he pushed in another finger, spreading them and licked over every part of entrance he could reach.

"..G-good.." Neji gasped, as he winced in pleasure now. Oh god, he'd come really fast if Sasuke'd continue like this.

Sasuke turned his fingers around in Neji's ass now as he spread them wide. He then pushed in deep with his finger as he kept licking and massaging.

Neji winced and then he had his release.

"..G-going to come.." He groaned.

Sasuke turned his fingers around quickly and pushed on a spot inside Neji's ass, hard. That would give him one hell of an orgasm.

Neji let out a soft yelp of pleasure as he came hard. Damn. He slumped down onto the mattress, panting heavily.

Sasuke removed his fingers now and turned Neji around. "How was that hm?" He asked, smirking.

"..It was g-great.. hn.." Neji panted.

"Do you want more?" Sasuke asked as he started rubbing over Neji's length.

"..Y-yes.." Neji gasped, as he put his arm around Sasuke's neck and kissed him.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and kissed back roughly. In the mean time his strokes became rougher too.

Neji moaned, as he slowly was pressed into the mattress. Sasuke was so rough, it felt so good.. He kissed back roughly as well.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's length tightly as he moved to sit between Neji's legs. He pushed them apart.

Neji moaned as he opened his legs even wider and stroke over Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke let go of Neji's length now and then pulled Neji up by the hips. He positioned himself, but first rubbed over Neji's entrance and smirked. "God you want it badly don't you?" He asked.

"..Y-yes.. just do it.. hn.." Neji moaned as he let his head fall back.

Sasuke smirked and then pushed into Neji, moaning softly.

Neji groaned as he pulled Sasuke closer. God this was so great. How had he not wanted this all this time?

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the hips and started thrusting into him. He kissed Neji again now.

Neji softly moaned. This was just so good.. Sasuke was the best. Neji kissed back and suddenly put his legs around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke moaned as Neji did it. Now 'that' was a turn on. He pushed into Neji steadily over and over, feeling those legs around him. "..G-god...Neji.." Sasuke moaned.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck too now, and moved with him, as he licked Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned even louder now and kissed Neji's neck in return. He pushed in deep now and started hitting Neji's spot.

"..D-damn you're s-so.. hn. .g-good.." Neji gasped, as he moved a little faster now, together with Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned louder now as he pulled Neji up higher, to hit Neji's spot from a different angle and feel more friction. "..S-so are you...ah.." Sasuke moaned back.

Neji moaned as his muscles tensed a little, and he nibbled onto Sasuke's ear for a second.

Sasuke let out a groan as Neji did both these things and then continued again, kissing Neji roughly.

Neji moaned as he opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke to push his tongue into his mouth. Neji moaned as he kissed back, but not as rough as Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back a little as he kept thrusting. "D-don't you want it r-rough.. ah..?" He asked.

"I do, b-but I can't k-kiss you back when you put y-your tongue into my throat.." Neji said, with a slight smirk. He then wiped some sweat off his forehead, sweating.

Sasuke smirked back a little and grabbed Neji's head, kissing him roughly again. He grabbed Neji by the ass, to change the angle again.

Neji moaned softly as he felt a powerful wave of pleasure going through him. He put his legs next to Sasuke again, but let one leg stroke over Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke kept pushing in and out, feeling close to release. Just a few more thrusts hitting Neji's spots and it would be done.

Neji panted as he felt that he'd come soon. He stroke through Sasuke's hair a little and then let his hands trail down and he touched Sasuke's hips, stroking over them. He knew Sasuke liked that.

Sasuke moaned loudly now as he pushed even harder into Neji to feel Neji's hands on his hips better. Damn this was good. Just a few more thrusts...

Neji massaged Sasuke a little as he groaned and let his head fall back, breaking the kiss.

"..One m-more thrust.." He gasped.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then thrusted into Neji as hard and deep as he could. All Neji had to do was tighten up now.

Neji let out a wince and then tightened up indeed, as he came while he screamed out Sasuke's name.

"Oh.. ah...N-Neji! Ah!" Sasuke screamed as he came hard inside of Neji, grabbing his ass tightly.

Neji moaned as Sasuke held his ass like that, which lead him to have an even greater release. That had been great, as always.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Neji once he had had his release. "..Oh m-man.. N-Neji you're great.. hn.." He moaned.

"..You're a-as well, i-idiot." Neji said, laughing a little, while he pulled Sasuke closer.

"..W-why are you calling me an i-idiot..?" Sasuke asked, laughing a little too. He held Neji close while panting.

"..Just f-felt like calling you... hn.. an i-idiot." Neji said with a slight smirk as he gave Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke gave a kiss back and then rolled off Neji and pulled him close again. "..I l-love you Neji.." He said.

"..I love you t-too." Neji said, smiling.

Sasuke pulled Neji even closer and closed his eyes. He felt great now, knowing that Neji and him would be like they were before again.

* * *

**End of drama 4**


	4. Drama 5

**Drama 5**

**

* * *

**A couple of weeks later, Neji was fully healed. He was even dancing again. At the moment, he was dancing in a club, on his own. Sasuke and Itachi had a 'brother night' or something, so Neji had decided to go for it and go out on his own, to see what would come of it. He had had a few drinks already and was still drinking, on the middle of the dancefloor. He was really enjoying himself, dancing on his own like that. And he really enjoyed the looks he was getting from other boys. Yeah, he was in a disco for homosexuals, so he would have something nice to look at. He had a perfect boyfriend alright, but that didn't meant that he couldn't look at other boys still.

As Neji danced for a while longer, suddenly a guy came dancing near Neji. Really near Neji. Almost against him. He was big, muscled and had grey hair. And he was smirking, checking Neji out.

Neji looked up at the guy and smirked at him, seductive. Yes, when he had drank a lot of alcohol, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He started dancing with the guy. Damn he looked good. Those muscles were amazing, the guy was handsome as well, and he could dance.

Suddenly the guy put an arm on Neji's lower back, just above Neji's ass and started dancing against Neji, still smirking as he saw Neji wasn't protesting.

Neji was still looking at the guy and then drank the rest of his drink and tossed the plastic cup onto the ground. He then put one of his arms around the guy's neck, which he could reach with a lot of effort. The guy was at least one head bigger then Neji.

"I'm Mizuki!" The guy yelled over the music, as he grabbed Neji by the ass with both hands now and danced with him sensually.

Neji let out a soft wince as Mizuki did this, since it was his sensitive area.

"I'm Neji!" He yelled back, as he kept dancing with Mizuki, following his lead.

"How about we go to my car Neji!?" Mizuki asked as he pinched Neji's ass, seeing his reaction was enjoyable. He was already pulling Neji off the dancefloor.

Neji nodded as he walked with Mizuki, as a wave of excitement went through him. Would they go to Mizuki's house? Neji didn't thought of Sasuke a single second, because of the alcohol. No hint of guilt went through him as he walked outside together with Mizuki and walked to Mizuki's car.

Mizuki grabbed Neji by the arm and pushed him onto the backseat of the car, getting in himself too. He shut the door and sat down on Neji.

"You're pretty easy." He said smirking.

"Oh shut up, I just drank a lot." Neji said, looking at Mizuki, who's face was hanging just inches above his own now.

"Good." Mizuki said and let his hands roam under Neji's shirt, pinching his nipples. He then moved his head down and started kissing Neji.

Neji softly moaned as he kissed back, licking Mizuki's strong tongue with his own. Damn he was good. Neji now stroke up Mizuki's shirt and broke the kiss for a moment, pulling Mizuki's shirt off. He then kissed Mizuki again.

Mizuki now suddenly grabbed Neji's face and looked at him almost angry. "Remember who's on top." He said and then kissed Neji again, almost pushing his tongue in Neji's throat. He ripped the shirt off quickly and then opened Neji's pants.

Neji looked at Mizuki, slightly in shock, but then got immensely excited. He had a real seme here, so it seemed. Neji tried to kiss back a little now, as he let his hands stroke over Mizuki's muscles. He wondered how Mizuki would react to that then.

Mizuki just let Neji touch him, especially his muscles. It seemed like Neji admired those. Mizuki now opened Neji's pants, pulled them and his underpants over Neji's ass and then grabbed the exposed length.

Neji let out a wince as his legs moved up a little, and then stroke through Mizuki's hair, as he kept kissing him. After a while of kissing, he let his hands slide down and he touched Mizuki's length as well, softly stroking it.

Mizuki moaned for a while, but then pushed Neji's hands above his head. He pulled off both their pants and underpants and then pushed one of Neji's legs against the chair before them. The other one could barely move.

"Damn, you really want this badly." Mizuki said as he rubbed Neji's entrance.

Neji moaned now, as he slightly tugged on his hands, to get free.

"..L-like you don't want it.." Neji moaned. "..A-aren't you hard yet..?"

"Yeah, but most uke's aren't ready this fast." Mizuki said as he grabbed Neji's hands tighter to make sure he wouldn't get free. Mizuki now threw Neji's other leg over his shoulder and one foot of his own on the ground.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing on Neji's entrance with his own erection.

Neji nodded as he let out a moan. Mizuki had him completely under control, he couldn't get away. And god he was liking it.

"..I a-am.." He gasped.

Mizuki smirked and then pushed in with a moan. "D-damn you're tight.. Are you a v-virgin?" He asked as he let Neji adjust for a while and then started moving.

Neji moaned loudly as he felt himself being stretched.

"..N-no.. hn.. I'm just not used to g-guys as big as you.." Neji groaned.

Mizuki started thrusting harder now. "Hmm I c-can tell.." He said and grabbed Neji's length, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Neji groaned as he tried to move with Mizuki, but it was impossible with the position he was in now. He'd just enjoy now.

Mizuki kept thrusting into Neji, each thrust harder and more precise then the other. He kept stroking Neji's length and now started kissing him roughly too.

Neji kissed back, still moaning. It really felt like his whole body was being plundered now, and it felt so good. He never wanted Mizuki to stop.

And Mizuki didn't stop. He was just going harder, faster and deeper with every thrust. He let go of Neji and now even started pinching and rubbing Neji's nipple with his free hand. The car was making his movements even heavier as it moved too.

Neji gasped and then tried to get some more control after all, by trying to turn Mizuki around. He pushed against his chest a little and then found out that he couldn't move Mizuki. That guy was just too strong.

"T-too bad Neji. W-won't work." Mizuki moaned, catching Neji's actions. He thrusted in hard, hitting the spot in the back of Neji's ass over and over now, so Neji would just let him fuck him.

Neji moaned, as he let his head fall back as he let out a soft yelp when Mizuki hit his spot really hard.

"..G-going to come.. hn.." Neji gasped. Mizuki probably wouldn't come very soon, but he already had reached his point.

Mizuki now grabbed Neji's length tightly, keeping him from coming yet. "Not y-yet Neji." He said smirking and continued thrusting deep into Neji.

Neji moaned, as his organ was painfully now.

"..M-Mizuki it hurts.. hn.. please.." Neji gasped, as he clenched his eyes shut. He'd pleasure Mizuki if he wanted that, but damn he wanted his release now.

"J-just a little longer N-Neji." Mizuki moaned and just kept holding Neji's length and thrusted into him over and over, until he finally let go of Neji's length.

Neji moaned as he came now. Finally. God that had been so good..

Mizuki thrusted into Neji a couple more times and then came too, inside of Neji. Once he had had his release he got out of Neji and sat down, putting Neji up straight too.

Neji panted as he closed his eyes. He then realised what he had done, as the alcohol was slowly leaving his body because of the sweat. He had... cheated on Sasuke.

Mizuki wiped his chest now and then pulled on his pants. "You should whipe your ass. I don't want sperm in my car." He said to Neji.

"It's in there already anyways." Neji said, as he sat down onto his knees nevertheless and then wiped his ass, as he started dressing again.

Mizuki looked at Neji and then grabbed him again, pushing him on the car couch again.

"How about another round then?" He asked and pinched Neji's nipples again.

"No, I made a huge mistake already." Neji said, shaking his head, as he pushed against Mizuki's chest, to show him he wanted Mizuki to get off of him.

"Why? You enjoyed it didn't you? So who cares." Mizuki said as he licked Neji's neck.

"I'm serious, get off me." Neji said. "I have a boyfriend."

Mizuki looked at Neji now. "Oh. Well you must feel bad then. Well I'll let you go this time then." Mizuki said and put a card in Neji's shirt. "Call me if you change your mind." He smirked at Neji now and then got off him.

Neji looked at Mizuki for a moment and then started to dress. God he was so stupid. Frigging alcohol. He shouldn't have started drinking.

"How are you gonna tell him you had a good time with me?" Mizuki asked as he was fully dressed now and opened the door of his car.

Neji was done dressing too, as he got out of the car now.

"No idea.." He muttered. "I guess I'll keep it a secret."

"Well you shouldn't do that. Lies aren't good in a relationship. Anyhow, you got my card. I'm gonna go back, see if I can get someone else." Mizuki said and smirked as he locked his car.

"Alright, bye." Neji said as he just walked away from Mizuki, cursing himself. Damn it. He was such an asshole. How could he ever make up for this?

* * *

The next morning, around nine 'o clock, Neji was sitting at the table in the kitchen, in Sasuke and Itachi's house. He was eating some breakfast. When he had awoken, nearly two hours ago now, Sasuke had been sleeping next to him. After half an hour of waiting, Sasuke still hadn't woken up, so Neji had decided to go downstairs to eat something. He had watched some TV and he was now eating. He sighed. He felt so guilty about the night before. How should he ever handle this? Should he tell Sasuke? He really didn't knew. He had worked himself into lots of trouble.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came walking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes a little. He spotted Neji and smiled at him. "Morning." Sasuke said, went to Neji and gave him a kiss.

"Hey." Neji said and smiled back at Sasuke. God he felt so guilty. Sasuke was so sweet and Neji just cheated on him like that. "..Goodmorning."

"Did you have fun last night?" Sasuke asked as he sat down and grabbed some bread Neji had laying on the table.

"..Yeah, I guess." Neji said. Like hell he had fun. He had enjoyed it, but now... "..How was your trip with Itachi?"

"It was great. We had fun. Itachi almost choked on some candy corn, which was funny." Sasuke said and laughed a little again. "You know what I heard last night? That some guy had sex with like five guys and gave 'em all STD's. I mean come on, that's insane right." Sasuke said.

"It is." Neji said and frowned. He now realised that he could have a STD as well. Last night, he and Mizuki hadn't used a condom. He should go to the doctor today to check it.

"I mean, to have sex with five guys is nuts, but to do that when you have an STD is just insane." Sasuke said, eating some bread now.

"Indeed." Neji said, frowning. "Who was that? Was it someone near?"

"He was in that club for people who are gay or something. I think he must live around here. Or maybe he came from far, so that people couldn't track him down. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I was just wondering if I perhaps knew such an idiot, then I know who's not gonna be my friend anymore." Neji said, shrugging. "You probably mean that club Puma, right?" That was the club he had been yesterday.

"Yeah that one. And how would you know who not to be friends with if you don't even know who that guy is." Sasuke asked, frowning.

"That's why I asked you who it was." Neji said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, but I told you I didn't know. Well whatever. What do you wanna do today?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. He couldn't go to the doctor yet, he realized. Even if he was infected, they couldn't see that yet. He should at least wait for two weeks. "Perhaps we could take a walk in the park?"

"If you want that." Sasuke said, sounding a bit bored by that idea.

"Do you know something better then?" Neji asked.

"Stay home and enjoy each other." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji snorted.

"We could do that yes." Neji said.

"Could we?" Sasuke said and smirked even more. "What a nice answer."

"I think you first need to finish your breakfast and then we'll see." Neji said with a slight smirk. "And you need to shower, you smell."

"Oh well thank you. So do you." Sasuke said. "What is that? Perfume 'smell like a cow'?" He asked, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked, offended. "I took a shower yesterday night."

"Well then use another perfume. Will you shower with me?" Sasuke asked as he finished his breakfast.

"No." Neji said, pissed. He didn't smell. What kind of crap was that.

Sasuke frowned. "Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't smell like a cow." Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh jeez Neji, that was just a joke." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you do want to shower with me so you probably think I do smell." Neji said.

"No, I wanna shower with you because in the shower, you're naked." Sasuke said, looking at Neji with a look that said he was stupid.

Neji looked at Sasuke now and then sighed.

"Fine, sorry for overreacting." He said and then stood, walking upstairs.

"I'm sorry for saying you smell. You don't smell, I love your scent." Sasuke said as he followed Neji.

"Alright, good." Neji said, and walked into the bathroom.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked as he followed Neji into the bathroom and pulled off his shirt.

"Nope." Neji said, as he undressed. "I just overreacted." He slightly smiled at Sasuke now, standing with his face towards him. He was a bit nervous. What if Sasuke saw his entrance? It probably would still be swelled and red.

"OK, good." Sasuke said and smiled back as he undressed too. He then turned on the shower. "Can you get a sponge from the lower cabinet?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Neji said and bent down to get the sponge, and then got red as he realized Sasuke had him there. Jesus, how stupid. Sasuke obviously just wanted to look at his ass. With a tomato red head, he now opened the cabinet and took the sponge out.

Sasuke smirked as he did look at Neji's ass. "Hey...you're all red and swollen..." He said and frowned.

"..Oh that's nothing." Neji said, getting even redder, as he quickly pushed the sponge into Sasuke's hands and then got into the shower.

"Yeah but seriously. Bent over. It's like you had sex with someone, but I wasn't home yesterday." Sasuke said as he kept staring at Neji's butt as he got in the shower too.

"I won't bent over." Neji said, tomato red, as he quickly turned around to Sasuke.

"Then why is it so red and swollen?" Sasuke asked.

"..Err.." Neji said, not really knowing what to say.

Sasuke frowned at Neji and then turned him around and bent him over, looking at it. "How come it's so swollen Neji? Seriously." Sasuke said.

Neji got even more red as he automatically held himself to the wall.

"..Sasuke damn it, I used a dildo OK?" He snapped, not knowing something else to say. "Stop inspecting me like that!"

Sasuke frowned even more now. "A dildo? Why did you use a dildo?" Sasuke asked confused.

Neji pushed Sasuke away a little now, so he could turn around.

"Well I needed some pleasure OK." Neji snapped, his face still red.

"And here I was thinking I was a sex addict." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Oh shut up." Neji said, with a twitching eyebrow.

"Why did you use a dildo then? You could've waited for me or something. Was it good?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up." Neji said, as he was washing himself now.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of you know. I used them too before I met you." Sasuke said as he washed his hair.

"Hm." Neji said. "One thing by the way. Don't you ever dare to just bent me over like that and look at my entrance."

"Why not? I thought you liked me to be in control and do things to your ass and such." Sasuke said and smirked.

"..Yeah well.. I.. oh just shut up will you." Neji said, as his eyebrow once again twitched.

Sasuke laughed a little now. "Fine. You're really cranky today." Sasuke said as he turned Neji around and started washing his hair.

Neji shrugged.

"..It's not that bad you know." He said.

"Well you barely smile and you keep telling me to shut up and stuff. Normally you're not like that in the mornings." Sasuke said.

"You keep teasing me about an embarrassing subject." Neji said.

"I'm not teasing you, I'm asking you why you used it." Sasuke said.

"That's teasing, because you know why I did it." Neji said.

"No, it's wondering why you used a dildo. Jeez never mind." Sasuke said and stopped washing Neji, quickly washed himself and then got out of the shower.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then continued showering. Damn. He couldn't tell Sasuke what really was going on.

Sasuke dried himself, angry now and then went to his room and dressed. Once he was done he started on his homework. Neji could go to hell right now.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Neji came home from a visit to the doctor. He hadn't told Sasuke about the fact that he went to the doctor. He already went to the doctor for an STD test, but now he had gone to the doctor and the doctor had told him that he actually had a STD now, called gonorrhea. It would be over in a few months, but it still was a bad disease.

Sasuke was watching TV now, while doing his homework...So he was watching TV. He looked up at Neji once he got into the room and smiled. "Where did you go?" Sasuke asked.

"I went into the city to buy some underwear but I didn't found nice ones." Neji said, as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Oh. Didn't find any nice thongs?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he threw his book on the table.

"I was searching for boxers Sasuke." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Then look for thongs next time." Sasuke said and pushed Neji on the couch and kissed him.

Neji snorted as he kissed Sasuke back now, stroking through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke stroke his hands over Neji's body and then grabbed Neji's face to kiss him more heavily.

Neji moaned as he brought Sasuke's mouth even closer and now stroke over Sasuke's shoulders and arms.

Sasuke moaned a little too and then moved his hands down and opened Neji's pants. He was in for some action.

Neji moaned as he broke the kiss now.

"..Y-you do have a condom right?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped with what he was doing and looked at Neji. He then got off. "Do you think I'm disgusting or something?" He asked. Neji had been whining about condoms for weeks now.

"What?" Neji asked with a frown. "Why would I think that?"

"Because since a few weeks you suddenly always want to use a condom. We never used condoms." Sasuke snapped.

"..It's just more safe." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

"We did it forever without! It's not like I have a disease you know." Sasuke snapped, crossing his arms offended.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, frowned. He doubted for a moment, and then stared at the couch.

"..But I do." He muttered.

"What are you talking about now?" Sasuke asked, confused and upset.

Neji bit his lip and then looked at Sasuke.

"I have a STD Sasuke." Neji said. "I have gonorrhoea. I went to the doctor just now."

Sasuke looked at Neji and then frowned. Neji.. an STD? "..B-But you.. Did you get it from me? Shit I'm sorry, I didn't even knew.." Sasuke said.

"..That time you had that brother night, I.. went to that club, the Puma.." Neji said, and took a deep breath. "..I got drunk and had sex with a guy. I got the STD from him."

Sasuke was silent for a while.

"WHAT!?" He then yelled. "You had sex with someone else!?" Dammit, how dare someone have sex with Neji? How dare Neji lie to him? How dare Neji get drunk and allow something like that? Dammit!

Neji nodded as he looked at Sasuke.

"..I'm sorry." He said. He somewhere expected Sasuke to hit him now. He really deserved it. He had been an asshole for having sex with someone else.

"So.. so you cheated on me, never told me and then hid the fact that you had an STD?!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"..I just found out this afternoon, but yes.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with an apologizing look in his face.

"And you lied to me all this time!? That you cheated on me!? You could've at least tell me that some fucking bastard touched you and had sex with you!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"..I didn't want to hurt you." Neji said, sounding guilty. "..I'm really sorry Sasuke."

"You're sorry!? Sorry!? Go to hell Neji! You fucking cheated on me!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, still with a guilty look on his face.

"I know, and I'm an asshole." Neji said and then sighed, as he moved a hand through his hair. "..You should beat the crap out of me."

"I'm not going to hit you! I don't know what I should do." Sasuke snapped and looked at Neji hurt and then turned around and went upstairs. Neji cheating on him really was painful.

"Sasuke please." Neji said as he frowned and then followed Sasuke. "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Go away, I don't wanna see you right now." Sasuke snapped, walking to his room and slamming the door closed.

Neji looked at the closed door and then bit his lip. Damn it. He was so stupid for cheating on Sasuke. He now turned around and walked off the stairs. He sat down into the livingroom, onto the couch, where he pulled his legs up to his chin and sat his chin down onto it, hugging his legs. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't be mad too long..

* * *

A couple hours later, Sasuke came down the stairs and walked to Neji.

"I want you to move to the spare bedroom." He said.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a slight frown. He then looked away.

"..Alright." He said. He knew he shouldn't protest. It was his fault for ruining everything after all.

"I want a break from you. I can't kick you out, since you have no place to go, but I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you." Sasuke said, still angry and upset about it all.

"..I understand." Neji said, as he bit his lip, nodding. "..I'll go put my stuff there then."

"Good." Sasuke said and looked to the floor. God he wanted so badly to give in. But if he would now, he would always and Neji would get total control over him and that was probably the last thing he wanted.

"..Don't give in Sasuke, I deserve it to not be with you now." Neji softly said as he stood from the couch.

"You're right, you don't. You frigging cheated on me." Sasuke snapped and quickly walked to the kitchen. If he stayed, he would give in. Neji was just too damned sweet and lovely and dammit.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then sighed, walking upstairs, to put his stuff in the other room. At that moment, the door opened, and Itachi walked inside, with Deidara around his neck.

Sasuke looked at the two and looked to the floor again. He quickly got something to drink.

"Can I stay here tonight un?" Deidara was saying as he let Itachi drag him inside.

"Sure." Itachi said with a slight smirk. "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw Sasuke standing there, looking a bit depressive.

"Nothing. Could you please go somewhere else." Sasuke answered. God, seeing those two together just made him wanna run to Neji and hug him and kiss him.

"..I'll talk to you when I drugged Dei." Itachi said, nodding, taking Deidara upstairs with him.

Sasuke sighed and drank his milk now, then sat down on the couch. He really didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

"We can eat!" Itachi yelled that evening, once he was done with cooking.

"Jippie!" Deidara said as he sat down at the table and smiled at Itachi.

Sasuke walked to the dining room too as he was still downstairs. He sat down at the table too, not so happy though.

Neji came walking downstairs as well as he sat down, while Itachi was putting the food on the table.

"What did you make un?" Deidara asked happily, as Sasuke just stared at his glass.

"Something without a name." Itachi said with a smirk, while Neji sat down. He looked at Sasuke for a moment and then stared at his plate, when Itachi put it in front of his nose, filled.

"Well I'm sure it's as wonderful as you are un." Deidara said and looked at Itachi smiling when he got his plate filled.

Itachi smiled back as he handed everyone a plate.

"Well have a nice dinner." Itachi said.

"Have a nice dinner." Neji muttered as he started eating.

Sasuke didn't even say anything as he just toyed with his food, occasionally putting some in his mouth.

"...Well.. At least the food is great un!" Deidara said after a while.

"..What's wrong with you guys?" Itachi asked, ignoring Deidara.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, toying with his food again. He sat with his chair as far away from Neji as he could.

Neji just continued eating, but you could see he wasn't very happy.

"..We'll find out then." Itachi said, sighing.

"Neji cheated on me." Sasuke said. He didn't feel like having Deidara and Itachi annoying him with being all lovey dovey anymore.

"What?" Itachi asked, sounding angry, as he glared at Neji, who was now looking very uncomfortable.

"He cheated on me and he has an STD." Sasuke said. He didn't know why, but somehow this felt good. Like he would get his revenge this way.

"...And how long has this been going on?" Itachi asked.

"He told me today, but it was from that time we had that night out." Sasuke answered, still poking his food.

"So you guys broke up?" Itachi asked, while Neji bit his lip.

"We're on a break." Sasuke answered.

"Ah." Itachi said. "You'd better be indeed. Jesus Neji, how could you be so stupid?"

"...It just happened, I'm sorry.." Neji softly said.

"He was drunk." Sasuke said and stopped eating. He really wasn't hungry.

"That's no excuse." Itachi said. "Serves him right that he has a STD now. He shouldn't have done that, now he hurt you."

Neji now stood and then walked away, up the stairs. He wasn't hungry anymore and didn't felt like staying downstairs anymore. What Itachi had just said, hurt so much.

"Well err...That was a little harsh Itachi un." Deidara said.

Sasuke bit his lip now as his hand shook a little. He wanted to follow Neji so badly again and 'that' made him wanna bump his head against a wall over and over until he would just be passed out.

"Whatever, those diseases disappear, he should see it as a punishment." Itachi said. "Sasuke hasn't even looked at an other guy since he has Neji and Neji just goes having sex with someone else."

Sasuke bit his lip even harder now. It was true. So true. He had not looked at guys because to him Neji was so perfect. And Neji had just stabbed him in the back. Just forgot about him again and did what Sasuke found special, with another guy. It hurt so bad.

"I guess you're right." Deidara said, not wanting to get involved in this.

Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, I'll go get you some chocolate mousse." He said, as he was done eating and stood.

"Thanks." Sasuke softly said as he put his arms on the table and his head on his arms. He was so confused. Should he break up with Neji now?

"I'll be back soon." Itachi said. "And yes Dei, I'll take some ice-cream with me for you." He put on his jacket now and then left.

"Thanks Itachi!" Deidara said happily, but then kept his mouth shut when he saw Sasuke.

"Let's go watch some TV." He said and Sasuke and him went to sit on the couch to wait for Itachi to come back. Sasuke could only think of Neji though.

* * *

A week later, Sasuke was sitting in his room, doing homework. Or rather, he was thinking of Neji. They still hadn't made up or decided to break up for good and Sasuke still didn't know what to do. Neji hurt him so much, but he loved Neji too much to let him go. It was hard.

At that moment, someone knocked onto Sasuke's door.

"..Sasuke, can I come in?" Neji asked from the other side of the door.

Sasuke looked up. He hesitated for a while but then spoke up. "Come in." He said.

Neji opened the door now and then walked in.

"Thanks." He said. "..Sasuke, I want to ask you something."

"Then ask me." Sasuke said, not meeting Neji's eyes as he pretended to focus on his homework.

"..I want to ask you to decide if you still want me or not." Neji said. "You're keeping me on a leash now, and I just want to make sure if I'll ever be with you again or if I have to give up now."

Sasuke stared at his book now. He hadn't expected Neji to say something like that.

"I don't think you should be the one saying something like this after what you did." Sasuke snapped.

"I should, since I am the one who still wants you." Neji said. "I just want to know Sasuke.. I just.. I miss you so much.."

"Yeah well.. You should've thought about that before you cheated on me." Sasuke said. "And I don't think you should be asking this because you 'should' wait for me to figure it out."

"..Alright, I'll wait then." Neji softly said. He wanted to tell Sasuke that he couldn't help it, that he did it because of the alcohol, which was true.. but in the end, he did it. It didn't matter why. He had had sex with someone else, and this was his punishment. He bit his lip as he felt his throat swell up, and then turned around and walked out of the room. Once he was outside he closed the door behind him and got to his room, where he burst out crying.

Sasuke sat up on his bed and stared to the sheets. He shouldn't be keeping Neji on a leash. And somewhere, he felt like he should just break up. That it was enough. But Neji...had done something to him and he knew it was too hard. And that confused him. He then heard Neji crying in the spare bedroom and Sasuke lost it. He just walked to the room, opened the door and grabbed Neji tightly.

Neji opened his eyes in shock as he felt that he was suddenly hugged by someone. He then saw it was Sasuke. He kept sitting there, tears running down his face, and a surprised expression on his face. Did Sasuke want him again..?

"I don't wanna lose you, I really don't." Sasuke softly said as he just held Neji close. He really never wanted to let go. He didn't care if Neji had complete control over him. As long as he was there.

"..You should t-think about it for some time Sasuke, I d-did something awful to you.." Neji softly said. "..I d-don't deserve you yet.." He quickly wiped his tears away.

"I don't care. I don't care whatever you do, I just want you near." Sasuke said. "I love you too much to be without you."

"..Thanks Sasuke..." Neji softly said, as he sighed and hugged Sasuke back.

"Don't thank me." Sasuke said. "Just stay with me OK?"

"..I will.. I will.." Neji said, hugging Sasuke even more close.

"And...And don't cheat on me.. Although even if you would I would take you back anyhow.." Sasuke softly said, burying his head in Neji's neck.

"..I won't.. God, Sasuke, I won't ever cheat on you again.." Neji said, closing his eyes.

"Good.. Now can you explain why you did it?" Sasuke asked. He really wanted to know what Neji had been thinking.

"..Sure.." Neji said. "..I always wanted to go to a club on my own, so I decided to do that. Well, I had a lot of fun while dancing and I kept drinking, since I hadn't done that for a long time anymore, and it went wrong. I got completely drunk. I started dancing and then this big guy came walking up to me and started dancing close to me and I forgot everything, only that I thought he was hot and well, he finally took me with him to his car where we had sex. After it, the alcohol was almost completely gone and I realised what I had done. He wanted another time but when I told him to stop and that I had a boyfriend, he said he'd let me go for that time. So.. that's how it went."

"So.. who was he then?" Sasuke asked. He didn't like hearing those things, but they should at least be honest to each other.

"His name was Mizuki." Neji said. "I don't know more of him."

Sasuke's mouth almost fell open. "Mizuki? Did he have grey hair and lots of muscles?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, yeah." Neji said. "He was one head bigger then me. Do you know him?"

"...He's my PE teacher." Sasuke said, looking angry.

"...Are you serious?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke startled.

"Yes....Do you want me to look like him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not really." Neji said. "..He's hot, but only for one time."

"Well.. do you want me to train more? I mean...with that other guy you know.. he was also...big...I bet they were really big." Sasuke said. Ok, this was barely even about the muscles anymore.

"..Are you talking about the muscles now or about the penis?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. "Really Sasuke, I like that kind of guys, but not to be in a relation with. To be fucked by them more then twice is awful, it hurts like hell. You are perfect for me Sasuke, really."

"Yeah well...you obviously enjoy their size.. In muscles and.. well penis too..." Sasuke said, uncomfortable.

"...With Hidan I didn't enjoy it." Neji said. "That was like rape. With Mizuki is was good indeed, but it was painful as well. He was 'too' big. I wouldn't even want you to be that big. And the muscles are fine Sasuke. You are perfect."

"..Ok. But you really do seem attracted by those big guys.." Sasuke said.

"I am." Neji said. "But it doesn't mean that they are the only types I like. I like big guys, but I like slightly smaller guys, who look at least a bit normal, even better."

"...Can't you just say you just like me?" Sasuke asked.

"I already did that lots of times, but you don't seem to hear that." Neji said. "And I don't want to lie to you again Sasuke, so I answer your questions. I like those guys, but I like guys like you better. Sasuke, you are perfect for me, like I already said two times. I can't wish for someone better then you, because such a person simply doesn't exists."

"...Will you stop looking at other guys for me?" Sasuke said, giving a hint of a smile. It felt good to hear Neji say that.

"Of course I will." Neji said, kissing Sasuke's head now.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the waist and hugged him close again. "Ok, good. 'Cause I don't do that either." He said.

"Alright.." Neji softly said, as he hugged back.

"Go grab your stuff and come back to my room. I've been lonely." Sasuke said.

"I will, me too." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke. "I'm glad we made up."

"Me too. I missed you and I love you Neji." Sasuke said, kissing Neji's neck a little.

"I love you too Sasuke." Neji said with a smile as he gave Sasuke a kiss onto his head. He then stood. "I'll get my things to your room."

* * *


	5. Drama 6

**Drama 6:**

**

* * *

**

That week, Neji and Sasuke were walking through the city. They had done some groceries and shopping together, and they were now walking home. Neji had finally convinced Sasuke to eat some fish, and they bought fish at the mall now.

"Well, I hope I can let you get off that disgust you have for fish tonight." Neji said, smirking.

"I'm pretty sure you can't, but do your best." Sasuke said and smirked back. "At least we bought some chocolate too." Sasuke and Neji were holding hands as they walked, both holding one bag with groceries.

"How many times did I tell you you shouldn't eat chocolate instead of normal food for dinner?" Neji asked, as he looked at a passing guy briefly.

Sasuke spotted Neji looking and yanked him away from the guy. "Don't look." He snapped angry.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, frowning.

"Act normal, I only looked at him for one second." He said.

"I told you not to look at guys so you don't look at guys. I don't care if it's even for one second." Sasuke snapped.

"You can't expect me to look at the ground the whole time you know." Neji said, still frowning.

"No, but you can't look at guys like that." Sasuke snapped. "You don't see me checking out someone else."

"..Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit too much?" Neji asked as they now arrived home and Neji opened the door.

"No. I told you to stop staring and there you go stare at some random guy. I don't want you staring at other guys." Sasuke said as he turned Neji around roughly and grabbed him by the arm.

"Do you understand?" He asked angry.

"What are you afraid of, that I think other guys are hotter then you or something?" Neji asked, as he pulled himself free. Sasuke really was overreacting.

"Well maybe I am. I just don't want you looking at other guys." Sasuke snapped, grabbing Neji's arm again, this time more tightly.

"Sasuke let go of me, you're holding me too tightly." Neji said. "I'll keep on looking at guys, but I won't be checking them out. It's impossible to not look at other guys anymore."

"Yeah well I don't want you to cheat again, so stop looking at them." Sasuke snapped, pinching Neji's arm for a little while and then letting go of him. He kept glaring at Neji though.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then sighed, looking away.

"Fine." He said. "I guess you're right."

"Good." Sasuke said, giving Neji another glare and then retreated to the kitchen, to put the groceries away.

Neji frowned as he watched Sasuke walk to the kitchen. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? Neji now walked into the kitchen as well and started to put the groceries away as well.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then walked to him and wrapped his arms around Neji from behind. "I love you Neji.. I really do.." He said. Neji should get reminded of that over and over.

Neji sighed now as he put his hands onto Sasuke's.

"..Thanks.. I love you too Sasuke." Neji said. "With my whole heart."

Sasuke smiled and then gave Neji a kiss on the cheek. "And about me eating chocolate for dinner, I just don't like regular dinners too much." He said.

"I know." Neji said, smiling softly. "I need to practise dancing now, I'll cook within an hour alright?"

Sasuke nodded. "I need to do homework anyway." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss as well, and then freed himself of Sasuke's light grip. He now walked upstairs.

Sasuke put away the rest of the groceries and then went to sit on the couch, doing homework. He was happy that it got through to Neji that he just did not want him looking at other guys.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke came home from school to what seemed like an empty house. Sasuke put of his coat and spotted Neji's jacket. He should be home. Sasuke went upstairs and opened the door, where he found Neji sitting on his bed, talking on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sasuke asked suspicious.

"I'm talking to Lee." Neji said with a slight smile to Sasuke, and then turned to the phone again. "Yeah, everything's OK with my education now." He said.

Sasuke frowned and then suddenly grabbed Neji's phone and hung it up. He glared at Neji right after.

"Are you crazy?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke both surprised as angry. "Give me my phone back."

"No. Are you stupid? That Lee guy was the one that touched you and you go call him?" Sasuke snapped angry.

"Yes, to tell him I'm fine now." Neji said, frowning.

"I don't want you talking to that guy, so don't call him." Sasuke snapped as the threw the phone back.

Neji quickly caught his phone now.

"You're not my owner or something." Neji snapped back now.

"But I am your boyfriend." Sasuke snapped. "And you'd better stop calling guys I know nothing about."

"..Or else?" Neji asked, glaring at Sasuke now.

"Or else you can go live with them. I don't want you to fucking cheat on me again Neji." Sasuke snapped angry.

Neji looked at Sasuke now, and then looked away.

"..Fine." He muttered, as he put on the TV now.

Sasuke sat down on the bed now and watched TV with Neji for a while.

"..You do know I love you though, right?" He asked, looking at Neji.

Neji looked back at Sasuke and was silent for some seconds, before he smiled.

"Of course." Neji said.

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled back, then gave Neji a kiss on the lips.

Neji gave Sasuke a soft kiss as well and then turned to the TV again. He shouldn't think all too much of those anger attacks Sasuke had lately, Sasuke loved him. Everything was perfectly fine between them.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Neji was on the computer in his and Sasuke's room. He was talking to some guys on msn, with Lee and another few friends of his. They now told him that they couldn't call him on his phone anymore and they were asking if he had a new number. Neji now tried to call Lee, but found out that he couldn't. What on earth had happened with his phone?

At that moment, Sasuke walked into the room and threw his bag on the floor, giving out a big sigh.

"Hey honey." He said as he gave Neji a kiss and then let himself fall down on the bed.

"Hey." Neji said. "I think my phone is broken or something, I can't call people anymore and they can't call me neither."

"Oh. Good." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji and suppressed a smirk.

"What?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke, perplexed. "That's not good, I have to be able to contact my friends."

"Not if they're boys." Sasuke said, as if it was obvious.

"Did you block those numbers?" Neji asked.

"Maybe I did." Sasuke answered as he grabbed his bag and pulled out a book.

"Sasuke that's not normal, unblock that now." Neji said, as he handed his phone to Sasuke, while he typed something on msn.

"No. I didn't block them for no reason." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke you're really going too far now." Neji said, as he now took his phone back.

"I'm not going to far, I just don't want you talking to other guys." Sasuke snapped.

"Those are my friends Sasuke, act normal." Neji snapped back, glaring at Sasuke.

"Whatever, you do it with complete strangers too." Sasuke snapped, glaring back at Neji.

"That's not true." Neji said. "Just with friends." He now said goodbye to some people on msn.

"I meant sex Neji. Or are you telling me now you do it with friends too?" Sasuke asked angry.

"Of course I don't." Neji said, frowning. "Why are you getting so angry?"

"Because you wanna talk to other guys while I told you I don't want you to do that." Sasuke snapped.

"You told me to not 'look' at other guys." Neji said.

"I told you not to talk to them either when you were on the phone with that Lee guy." Sasuke snapped and went to the computer now. "Go sit on the bed." He said.

"..Don't you order me around like that." Neji said, offended.

"Just go sit on the bed." Sasuke snapped. "I need the computer."

Neji looked at Sasuke for a moment and then sat down onto the bed.

Sasuke sat down before the computer now, did some stuff to it and then sat down on the bed again. "Are you cooking today? Itachi's at Deidara's place." Sasuke said.

"I will." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "What did you do?"

"Block msn." Sasuke said casually as he started doing his homework.

"What?" Neji asked. "Sasuke you're crazy, unblock that immediately."

"No." Sasuke answered as he just continued his homework.

"Seriously Sasuke, unblock that now, else I'll go outside right now and flirt with every guy I meet." Neji said, getting angry now.

"Go ahead, but then don't bother coming back to me." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Neji.

"Alright,." Neji snapped and then stood, walking towards the door.

"Get back here right now!" Sasuke yelled angry as he almost jumped up and yanked Neji away from the door.

Neji looked at Sasuke startled now, as he quickly pulled himself loose.

"Seriously, Sasuke!" He said. "Don't be so unreasonable!"

"I'm 'not' being unreasonable! If you wanted me to trust you one hundred percent you shouldn't have fucked some random guy!" Sasuke yelled angry.

"You're overreacting!" Neji yelled back. "Calm down and don't act like I'm something you own!"

"Well in a way I do own you!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Neji by the arm again and pushed him on the bed angry.

Neji stared at Sasuke now, surprised and shocked. He didn't knew what to say anymore.

Sasuke glared at Neji and then sat down on the bed again, angrily started on his homework again.

Neji sat up right now and then stood from the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and then quickly left through it.

Sasuke glared at Neji once he left the room and then laid down on his bed. Stupid Neji. If he dared to go outside now he really didn't have to bother coming back.

* * *

Almost a week later, Sasuke and Neji were sitting on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was making some homework and Neji was reading something. They had been silent for more then an hour, and now the silence was disturbed by Sasuke's phone that went off.

Sasuke looked at his cellphone and then answered. "Sasuke speaking." He said.

"Hey Sasuke, Kiba here." The voice of Kiba replied. "I'm near your house, can be there in five minutes. I have your book with me, can I come to your house?"

"Oh." Sasuke said and looked at Neji for a while. "Yeah. Yeah that's fine. I'll see you in five minutes then."

"Alright, bye!" Kiba said, and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Neji asked as he saw Sasuke hanging up the phone as well.

"Kiba." Sasuke said and then suddenly pulled Neji's book out of his hands and threw it away. He then pulled out a rope from his nightstand.

Neji frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, as he wanted to stand up to get his book, not noticing the rope.

Sasuke didn't answer though as he pulled Neji back, pushed him laying down onto the bed and started tying Neji up.

"What are you doing?!" Neji yelled. What the hell was Sasuke doing? He struggled now, starting to push Sasuke away.

Sasuke was a lot stronger though and easily kept Neji down. He tied Neji's arms and then moved down, tying Neji's legs up. He then went to his nightstand again and searched for something.

"Sasuke let me go immediately!" Neji yelled, furious. Why on earth was Sasuke tying him up? He struggled even more now.

"Shut your mouth." Sasuke said calmly as he grabbed a cloth and put it over Neji's mouth, so he couldn't speak anymore.

Neji let out protesting sounds, as Sasuke did this. Damn it. Was this because Sasuke once again thought he'd cheat on him..?

Sasuke finished tying Neji up and then looked at him as the doorbell rang. "Just wait here." He said as he got off Neji and then left the room, locking the door.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, the door was opened again and Sasuke walked in. He undid Neji from the ropes and then from the cloth.

"He went home." Sasuke said.

Neji pushed Sasuke away now.

"Why did you tie me up?" Neji asked, angry.

"Because Kiba came over." Sasuke snapped back, glaring at Neji for the push.

"So?" Neji asked. "Were you afraid that I'd cheat on you with Kiba?"

"I don't want you near guys." Sasuke said, still glaring at Neji.

"Sasuke it's enough, this is not normal anymore." Neji said. "You can't lock me up in your room like that. What is your next step, forbidding me to leave the house?"

"You can leave the house, you just can't look at guys." Sasuke snapped.

"You know what Sasuke, we're over." Neji said. "I've had enough of it. I'll go get my stuff and be gone." He now turned around and started gathering his stuff. What Sasuke had just done, was unforgivable. Sasuke had gone too far. And for that, Neji wouldn't stay with him anymore.

Sasuke looked at Neji shocked now. "..W-what? No.. You can't leave, don't leave.." He said, a scared tone in his voice.

"You cancel all my contacts I have with friends, because you go mental when I look at one guy, just because he is crossing my path." Neji said, slightly sighing. "Hell, you even bound me up because you felt like I'd look at your friend Kiba. That's crazy."

"..I.. I'll stop.. just don't break up with me.. Stay here.." Sasuke said as he walked to Neji and grabbed his arm tightly, not wanting to let go.

Neji turned around slightly as he looked at Sasuke.

"You don't feel guilty at all, do you?" Neji asked.

"..I just don't want you to cheat on me again.." Sasuke said, panic in his eyes. If Neji left, then what would he do?

Neji looked at the ground now, sighing.

"...You really went too far." He said.

"Don't go.." Sasuke softly said, staring at Neji, wishing, almost praying that he would stay.

Neji was silent for some seconds and then let out another sigh, as he turned around and hugged Sasuke. He closed his eyes.

"..I can't leave you." Neji softly said.

Sasuke immediately grabbed Neji tightly and buried his head in Neji's neck.

"..Then please don't do it.." He softly said.

"..I won't.." Neji softly said. God he was such a softie. He was so stupid. He was so in love, he didn't want to leave Sasuke... even after Sasuke did those absurd things, he still didn't want to leave.

"..Thank you.." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and then sighed.

"..Is it really that bad what I did..?" He asked.

"..I think it was.. but I don't know.." Neji said as he put his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"..Maybe the tying up was...But I..I just really don't like seeing you around other guys.." Sasuke said.

* * *

A week later, things were a bit strange between Sasuke and Neji. They barely talked, barely looked at each other.. they just had a strange relationship at the moment. Neji was now walking down the stairs, and put on his jacket. He really needed a new shirt so he was going to the city now.

"Where are you going!?" Sasuke's voice suddenly came from the living room. He stormed up to Neji, looking angry.

"I'm going to buy a shirt." Neji said, frowning. "Is something wrong with that?"

"You are not going outside Neji." Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled off his jacket.

"..Why not?" Neji asked, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Because I don't want you running around with all those guys looking at you." Sasuke said and started dragging Neji upstairs.

"..Sasuke please.. I'm just going to buy a shirt.." Neji softly said. But somewhere he knew Sasuke would only become angry if he'd continue. And that'd bring their relationship in danger.

"I'll buy you a shirt and you will stay here." Sasuke snapped as he pushed Neji into his bedroom and then gave him a kiss on the lips. "So be good." He said and then closed the door and locked it.

"Sasuke let me out!" Neji yelled as he tried to open the door.

"I'll get your shirt so stop screaming." Sasuke snapped and then just left, walking downstairs and leaving the house.

Neji looked at the door, slightly in shock. God.. it was getting worse.

* * *

About one and a half hours later, the door opened again and Sasuke walked in, smiling and carrying a shirt. "Here. Do you like it?" He asked as he gave Neji the shirt.

Neji looked at Sasuke from the bed as he accepted the shirt.

"...I guess.." He said. How on earth did he had to deal with this?

"Don't you like it? I thought you would.." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji and stroke through his hair a little.

"..I do, but well.. I don't know.." Neji muttered.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sweetly as he put a hand on Neji's cheek and looked at him.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown for a few seconds and then sighed, as he shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He finally said, giving Sasuke a smile back.

"Good, you got me worried." Sasuke said. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Sasuke asked, smiling again as he grabbed Neji's hands.

"I need to do some homework, so.." Neji said. "I have to get up early tomorrow morning, so I don't want to make it late."

"Oh...OK." Sasuke said disappointed. "..Should I leave you to do homework then?"

"I guess that would be best yes." Neji said.

"Ok.." Sasuke said. "Well what time do you have to be on school tomorrow? And what time will you be done?"

"Um, I have to start at nine 'o clock and my last lesson ends at half past four in the afternoon." Neji said, thinking. "Why?"

"Cause I'll take you to school and come pick you up." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Neji asked, slightly frowning again. "I can get to school on my own as well."

"I know, I just wanna make sure you don't go home with guys." Sasuke answered, shrugging.

Neji opened his mouth to say something but then looked away. He closed his mouth again and nodded.

"..Alright." He said.

Sasuke smiled at Neji once again and then gave him a soft kiss. "I'll let you do your homework now." He said and then got up and left the room again.

* * *

That evening, Deidara was walking up the stairs. Sasuke had gone to Kiba and Itachi was gone, which was good timing, since Deidara wanted to talk to Neji. Something was off. Neji never looked at him or Itachi and he was always home. Deidara got to the room now, tried to open the door, but it was locked. Deidara frowned and then got a spare key and opened the door. He found Neji on the bed, looking unhappy.

"Are you OK un?" Deidara asked.

Neji looked up from the book he was reading and then quickly looked away, as he was silent. He couldn't talk to Deidara... what if Sasuke found out?

"Neji what's wrong? You can talk to me un." Deidara said worried and walked to Neji, sitting down on the bed.

"..You have to go." Neji softly said.

"Why, what's wrong? Neji something's up and I wanna know what un." Deidara said.

"..I can't tell you.." Neji muttered. "..Deidara please, leave the room.." He still wasn't looking at Deidara.

"No. And look at me. What is this about? You and Sasuke have both been acting strange un. You're unhappy, so you should do something about that." Deidara said stern.

Neji frowned and then bit his lip, thinking. Should he tell Deidara..?

"Please tell me what's wrong Neji. What's wrong un?" Deidara asked again, looking at Neji worried.

Neji swallowed and then looked at Deidara.

"..Sasuke's afraid that I cheat on him again.." He softly said.

"..Well yeah I'd guess he would, but is that why you're so unhappy?" Deidara asked a little confused.

"..He forbids me to leave the house without him by my side, he forbids every form of contact with guys.." Neji muttered. "..He blocked msn, he blocked the numbers of my friends in my phone, he locks me up in our room when he's going out... I don't want to lose him or make him unhappy but.. I'm unhappy now.."

Deidara looked at Neji shocked now. "He what? He can't do that un. He's abusing you that way. Neji you have to tell him you can't live like this un." Deidara said.

"..He won't accept that.." Neji said, shaking his head.

"Well so what? You can't go on living like that un. He's being far too possessive. It's not healthy. Something's so wrong with him for doing that to you un." Deidara said.

"..Perhaps." Neji softly said. At that moment, the front door was opened.

"I'm home!" Itachi called from downstairs.

Deidara looked at the door opening for a while and then turned to Neji.

"You know what, I'll talk to Itachi un. And take this." He said, as he gave Neji the spare key.

"Just in case. I'll make sure you can get out of this, because it's not normal." Deidara stood now.

"..Alright, thanks." Neji said, as he accepted the key. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't come home soon.

Deidara gave Neji a smile and then went downstairs.

"I need to talk to you about Sasuke un." Deidara said as he reached Itachi.

"What's with him?" Itachi asked as he was putting away the groceries he had just bought.

"He's been locking Neji up in their room and blocking msn and numbers from Neji's friends and what not, just so he won't cheat again un." Deidara said.

"What?" Itachi asked, getting a frown onto his face. "..Are you serious?"

"That's what Neji just told me and he looked very unhappy un. The door was locked and Neji wouldn't look at me and told me to leave before he started talking." Deidara said.

"..Damn." Itachi said. "Because Sasuke forbid him to?"

"Yeah apparently. You gotta talk to him Itachi, he can't do this to Neji un." Deidara said.

"I will." Itachi said, nodding. "Damn, I didn't notice a thing."

"I noticed when Neji stopped looking at us all together." Deidara said. "It's just not normal un."

"I didn't even notice." Itachi said, frowning. "I'm going to call Sasuke. You go to Neji OK, I think he needs some comfort now." He grabbed his phone now.

Deidara nodded. "I will. Make sure he understands it can't go on like this un." He said and then went to the stairs.

Itachi nodded and then called Sasuke. He brought the phone to his ear, angry.

After a while, Sasuke answered the phone. "Hey Itachi." He said, having seen the number on his phone. Deidara went upstairs now.

"Sasuke, come home immediately." Itachi said, sounding angry. "And no protests. I need to talk to you."

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I said no protesting." Itachi said. "Come home, now. I expect you to be here in fifteen minutes." He then hung up the phone. He knew Sasuke'd be there soon. He sighed, and continued with putting away the groceries.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Sasuke walked in. He hung up his coat and then walked to the kitchen, a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What do you say of the fact that Deidara wanted to have a talk with Neji and he found out that Neji was locked up in your room, by your hand?" Itachi asked, as he crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, shocked to hear Itachi knew. "Deidara wasn't supposed to go talk to Neji." He said, almost snapping.

"And why not?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"...None of your business." Sasuke said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

But Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him back.

"Sasuke this is psycho." Itachi said. "Deidara heard Neji out and he told everything. About you blocking msn and the phone numbers of his friends, about you forbidding Neji to leave the house, everything. What the hell is wrong with you? You can't do that to him, he's terribly unhappy now. If you want Neji to leave you and cheat on you again you should continue with what you're doing."

Sasuke glared at the floor angry and then pulled his arm loose. "I do whatever I want and if Neji was unhappy he would've told me." He snapped.

"Hell, how can you expect Neji to be happy if you lock him up and treat him like he's your pet?" Itachi snapped. "You need help, you're getting mental."

"I'm not getting mental, I just don't want him hanging around with other guys!" Sasuke snapped angry.

"Then try to trust him, instead of shoving him away from his personal life." Itachi snapped.

"He already cheated on me once and I don't want him to do it again." Sasuke snapped back.

At that moment Deidara walked down the stairs.

"Neji's really upset.. I think he should sleep at my place for a while un.. He says he's afraid of Sasuke." He softly said. Sasuke turned to look at him, shocked.

Itachi looked at Deidara and then nodded.

"Thanks Dei, I think that's best indeed." Itachi said and then glared at Sasuke again. "I hope you're pretty shocked and now know what you did was wrong. Your boyfriend's fucking afraid of you Sasuke. You screwed up bad."

Sasuke looked to the floor, feeling panic rush through him as Itachi's words stung his heart. He bit his lip and then quickly turned around and ran to the door. Not even bothering to grab his coat he opened the door and ran away. He couldn't handle this..

Itachi watched Sasuke go and sighed.

"I guess he needs to calm down a little." He said. "Let's get Neji's stuff together."

* * *

Around two hours later, the door finally opened and Sasuke walked inside. He was silent and slowly walked to the stairs, and then upstairs to his room. He felt like locking himself up from now on. He had noticed Neji's jacket was gone, which meant...Neji was gone with it.

Itachi was sitting on the couch and now sighed, getting up, and following Sasuke upstairs.

Sasuke was standing in the doorway, biting his lips against the tears as he saw all of Neji's stuff was gone. His room had never looked so empty.

"..I made an appointment for you next Friday." Itachi said, who was suddenly standing behind Sasuke.

"..I don't need an appointment.. I need a gun." Sasuke softly said as he walked into his room and collapsed on the bed, burying his face in the sheets so he could cry. He had driven Neji away. The one thing he was trying to avoid, happened because of how stupid he was.

"Act normal Sasuke." Itachi said. "Neji's going to see a psychiatrist again, and so should you. This influenced both of you."

"Well maybe I don't wanna go to a psychiatrist. Maybe I don't wanna try anymore. 'Maybe' I just wanna give up after everything that happened. I'm insane now anyway." Sasuke snapped, as he kept his face in the sheets and let his tears run.

"So you don't want him back?" Itachi asked.

"He doesn't want me back." Sasuke said. "And I don't want anything anymore.."

"Sasuke, you can't just give up on your life like that." Itachi said, sitting down onto Sasuke's bed.

"..I can't do it anymore.. Anything I do ends screwed up anyway." Sasuke said, burying his face in the sheets even more now.

"..That's not true." Itachi said. "Sasuke just go to that psychiatrist."

"I don't want to.. I won't get Neji back anyway.." Sasuke said.

"So you just want to stay like this the rest of your life?" Itachi asked.

"..No.. You hate me, don't you?" Sasuke softly asked.

"I don't, I love you, but I hate what you are doing." Itachi said.

"Well don't you think that I hate it too? Dammit.. even 'I' hate me." Sasuke snapped.

"Then work at it." Itachi snapped.

"I don't wanna work at it anymore, I can't do anything right anyway." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I'll call the psychiatrist and tell him you won't do it." Itachi said, as he stood. "I'm disappointed in you." He said and then walked out of the room.

Sasuke let the words sink in and then quickly got up and followed Itachi. "..Please don't say that.." He softly said, not caring that the tears were still pouring down his face.

"It's the truth." Itachi said as he grabbed the phone that stood in the hall. He got his own phone now and searched the phone number of the psychiatrist. "The tears and fear in Neji's eyes before he left made me disappointed in you. And the fact that you refuse to do something about it disappoints me even more."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then burst out crying. "I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry but a p-psychiatrist can't help me anyway! I was m-messed up to start with! I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be a f-frigging disappointment anymore, but I can't change! I just c-can't fucking change!" Sasuke yelled.

"You don't know that because you don't even try." Itachi snapped. "Just frigging go to that psychiatrist and you'll be helped."

"S-stop being angry at me when I mess up! I 'do' try so hard! But nobody ever sees it and all I wanna do is just end it all now!" Sasuke cried.

Itachi clenched his teeth together, trying to not get mad at Sasuke again. So Sasuke wanted to end it? Sasuke had become just as bad as he was? Itachi swallowed now. Damn it.

"...Sasuke, I know how you feel." Itachi said. "And I want to give you the chance to get rid of that feeling, I want you to take the chance I never was able to take. Please."

"..I c-can't.. I'll s-screw up anyway.." Sasuke cried softly. "..I just d-don't want to be seen as someone who's insane."

"..Go to your room." Itachi said, staring at the phone now. He then brought it to his ear and called the psychiatrist.

Sasuke looked at Itachi for a while and then pulled the phone out of Itachi's hands and hung up.

"..I'll go.." He softly said. No matter how badly he wanted to go to his room and kill himself, he couldn't do that to Itachi.. He just couldn't.

Itachi looked at Sasuke now.

"..You will?" He asked.

Sasuke was silent as he leaned against the wall and hugged himself. He didn't wanna talk about it anymore. He didn't know what he wanted.

Itachi sighed and then brought Sasuke close, hugging him, after placing a kiss onto his head. He knew how much Sasuke needed comfort right now.

Sasuke started crying again as he grabbed Itachi tightly. "..I'm s-sorry...I'm a h-horrible person...F-for everything I do.." He cried.

"..You're not Sasuke.." Itachi said, shushing Sasuke. "You're just insecure and sometimes don't think.. and the psychiatrist can help you with that."

"I don't w-want a strange man to t-tell me what to do.." Sasuke sobbed. "..I o-only do it for you.."

"..Sasuke please.. try to realise that it's good for you OK.." Itachi said. "..You do it for me, you do it for yourself, and you do it for Neji.. alright?"

Sasuke was silent now. He couldn't tell Itachi that he didn't see it that way. He was lost anyway and Neji would never come back. He just couldn't not go because of Itachi. But he nodded anyway.

* * *


	6. Drama 7

**A/N: Please don't kill us for this chapter. It will be the last chapter of the Drama Series, because the biggest drama is in here. See it for yourself!**

**

* * *

**

**Drama 7:**

**

* * *

**

A couple months later, three to be exact, Neji sighed from where he was laying on a couch.

"..I love you." He said to the person who was holding him, and who he was leaning against.

"I love you too Neji." The person said and held Neji tightly, with strong arms. He smiled at Neji sweetly.

Neji smiled back at his boyfriend. He was called Aoi, and they had met when Neji had been doing groceries a month ago. They had dated a few times and they had had a great time. And now they were together. Neji moved upwards a little and gave Aoi a small kiss on the cheek.

Aoi smiled and grabbed Neji's face with one hand and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. At that moment, they heard the mail being delivered.

Neji softly moaned as he kissed back for some time, and then broke the kiss.

"Are you getting the mail or should I do it?" Neji asked.

"I'll go get it. You just stay here on the couch." Aoi said and ruffled Neji's hair a little as he got up.

"Hey don't mess up my hair!" Neji said, laughing a little.

Aoi laughed too as he walked to the door and got the mail. He went through them and then looked at one for Neji.

"You got mail, pretty." He said and handed Neji the letter as he put the rest on his table.

Neji accepted the letter now.

"From who?" He asked to no one in particular, as he looked at the envelope. There was no address onto it. He started to open it now.

Aoi shrugged. "I dunno, it's your mail." He said and laughed a little as he sat down again.

Neji opened the letter and then started to read. This is what was in it:

_Dear Neji,_

_First of all, I want to apologize to you. What I did was wrong and I really have no excuse other then that I did not want you to leave me. I guess it backfired on me.  
I should've never ever locked you up or forbid you to talk to guys. It was stupid and it was horrible. So I'm sorry for that.  
Second of all, I just wanna tell you that I still love you. Even if you don't, I just want you to know. I never wanted to hurt you, all I wanted to do was make sure you would stay with me. I hope you're happy now and even maybe that you moved on. Somewhere.  
I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't apologies before, I was just kind of messed up. Still.  
I went to a psychiatrist, just so you know. I got over the whole possessive thing.  
It's all just to let you know I guess, because I'm pretty sure you don't want to have anything to do with me. So, just so you know. I still love you, I apologize greatly for everything I've done and I hope you're happy. Maybe sometime in the future we could see each other again. If you want, my number is on the inside of this envelope. I bet you deleted that too. Well…I just wrote down what I had to say, so I hope it's not too blunt.  
Maybe I'll see you sometime…_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

Neji stared at the letter now, frowning. Well he hadn't expected that. He was thinking. What did he had to do with this..?

"What is it? Who's it from?" Aoi asked, surprised from Neji's expression.

"It's from my ex, Sasuke." Neji said, as he was still looking at the letter.

Aoi frowned now. "Then throw it away. That was the one who locked you up and stuff right?" He said.

Neji nodded.

"..Yeah, it is." Neji said, nodding. "..He apologises for it. and tells me he still loves me."

"Oh.. And what are you gonna do with that then?" Aoi asked.

"..I have no idea." Neji said, to the truth. He then tossed the letter onto the table and laid down against Aoi again, with a sigh.

Aoi smiled and pulled Neji closer, into his arms. "You have no idea? It seems like you don't care." He said.

"Well I do, I loved him a lot." Neji muttered. "I didn't stay with him that time for nothing.. I haven't forgotten about him or something."

"So do you want him back then?" Aoi asked.

"..I don't know." Neji said, frowning. "..I think I don't. You're much more sweeter." He smiled at Aoi now.

Aoi smiled back. "Glad to hear that. But I don't think that's so hard from what I've heard." He said and gave Neji a kiss.

Neji sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah.. he caused me a lot of pain but.. we had great times too." Neji said.

"Ho, spare me the details." Aoi said and grinned as he stroke through Neji's hair.

"Sorry." Neji said, laughing a little.

"Well you have time enough to think of it when I cook you dinner tonight." Aoi said and smiled at Neji again.

"Thanks." Neji said. "You're sweet." He gave Aoi a kiss on the cheek now.

"I know. It's one of my many great qualities." Aoi said and laughed.

Neji smirked as he hit Aoi playfully on the arm.

"Shut up." He said.

"What? I was just about to say how you have many more amazing qualities." Aoi said and grinned.

"Oh?" Neji asked, as he still smirked. "Tell me."

"You want an egoboost? OK, here it comes then. You're pretty, you're sweet, you're funny, you have this awesome smile, beautiful eyes, you are comforting, you know what to say and when to say it, you can do so much with just a look and you drive me crazy whenever you cuddle up to me. That enough?" Aoi asked grinning.

"I drive you crazy when I cuddle up to you?" Neji asked, laughing, but blushing. "And I guess that was enough yeah."

"OK good. And yeah, because I like it when you show so much affection." Aoi said and smiled at Neji.

"What happens then, do you get hard or something?" Neji asked, with a smirk on his face now.

"No idiot." Aoi said and hit Neji on the head softly. "It drives my heart crazy because I like it when you seek me out and lay down for a cuddle." Aoi said.

Neji smiled.

"I do that because you are so sweet for me." Neji said.

"Well good, because it makes me wanna be nice to you some more." Aoi said and smiled once again as he pulled Neji close.

Neji laughed softly, in a happy way, as he laid against Aoi some more. He was so in love.. Aoi was so sweet, and made him feel so safe..

"I love you Neji." Aoi said, putting his arms around Neji tightly.

" I love you too." Neji said, as he closed his eyes. But Sasuke didn't leave his mind. He'd never do that.

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his bed and staring at a photo he had next to his bed, on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Neji. Smiling. From when they were happy. Sasuke had still not gotten over Neji. He had loved Neji so much and he was sure Neji had been the one for him. And that maybe he just wasn't the one for Neji.

At that moment, Itachi knocked the door of Sasuke's room and went in. He found Sasuke staring at the picture of Sasuke and Neji together, again. Like Sasuke did every night. He sighed as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed.

"Still looking at the picture?" He asked. Sasuke had been doing a lot better since he had conversations with the psychiatrist.

Sasuke nodded. "..I can't get him off my mind." He said and then laughed a little. "..I'm so stupid."

"You just met the love of your life." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed. "..Just too bad I wasn't his right.. Damn.. I just really miss him.." Sasuke softly said, still staring at the picture.

" ..Why is he so great then?" Itachi asked, as he stroke through Sasuke's hair a little.

"Because he's Neji." Sasuke answered. "He's just so sweet and fun and he always listened whenever I had to tell him something and he comforted me and almost everything was OK with him. He made me feel good, even if I screwed up. Except for the last time.."

"..I see." Itachi said, nodding. "..Let's hope he'll come back to you then. Because we both know Neji loved you a lot as well. Else he wouldn't have stayed so long."

Sasuke nodded. "I know.. But I don't really think he'll come back. I send him a letter yesterday." He said.

"..What did you tell him?" Itachi asked. "Good of you that you did that, did you have to do that because the psychiatrist told you so?"

"I wanted to and then he insisted." Sasuke said. "I told him I was sorry and that I was horrible and that I still loved him. But that I didn't expect anything from him. I did give him my number, just in case.. But I really don't think he'll ever come back.." Sasuke softly said, keeping his gaze on the picture.

"..Err, Sasuke.. I need to tell you something." Itachi said, moving a hand through his hair. "..It's not something nice. Do you want me to tell you now or later?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really care." He said.

" ..Well.. Deidara still has contact with Neji you know.." Itachi said. "..He told me Neji has a new boyfriend now."

Sasuke felt his stomach turn and twist, but he didn't show it. "..Oh. OK. Well good for him." He softly said. God that hurt. Neji had moved on. It really was the end. There was no way Neji would ever come back now. It was all over...for good. And Sasuke felt stupid for thinking he ever had a chance.

" Indeed." Itachi said, nodding. "By the way, Deidara has a party tomorrow, do you feel like coming too? I think you need some distraction."

"I don't wanna intrude or something." Sasuke said softly.

" It'll be fine Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling. "Deidara has a lot of nice friends, and he'll have a lot of things you can do in the room there. All kind of activities."

"..OK. Well then I wanna join. I do need some distraction." Sasuke said and turned around, sat up and smiled at Itachi. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"Alright." Itachi said, smiling back. "Sleep well." He then gave Sasuke a kiss onto his head and stood, walking out of the room.

Sasuke smiled and then laid down, pulling the covers over him. He stared at the picture again, doubted for a while and then put it down, so the picture wasn't showing anymore. He should at least try to get over Neji. No matter how hard it may be.

* * *

The next evening, Sasuke and Itachi arrived at Deidara's party. Sasuke looked around, seeing people dance and playing games. Deidara had put on some good music, but Sasuke still felt like he was intruding. They walked inside and Sasuke saw the people were watching a movie in the other room too. Maybe tonight would be fun.

"Tonight will be fun Sasuke." Itachi said, smiling at him. "I'm sure of it." He then smirked as he saw Deidara walking by and grabbed his wrist and pulled him against him.

"Hey love." He said.

"Why hello un." Deidara said and smirked, putting his arms around Itachi. He then looked at Sasuke, who looked uncomfortable. Deidara looked at Itachi. "..Why did you bring Sasuke un?" He hissed softly, so Sasuke wouldn't hear.

Itachi hugged Deidara now, to cover up that they were talking about something Sasuke wouldn't hear.

"He felt really depressive so I thought he could use some cheering up." He whispered into Deidara's ear.

"Well this wasn't really the perfect place to take him to. Neji and his new boyfriend are here un." Deidara whispered back and then pulled back and smiled at Itachi.

Sasuke was still just looking around the room.

Itachi looked at Deidara slightly shocked and before he could take some action, he saw Neji sitting on one of the many couches in the room, and a guy with green hair was sitting next to him, with an arm around him. They were laughing together, looking very in love. Oh god.. he had to do something before Sasuke saw that.

But it was already too late, as Sasuke spotted the two too. At first he wanted to scream but he quickly regained his posture. "..I err.. Gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said and smiled at Itachi and Deidara, and then quickly left, locking himself up in the bathroom. Dammit, why did Itachi take him here?

"Oh damn it." Itachi said, cursing, while putting a hand into his hair. "Damn, I'm so stupid."

"It's OK Itachi, you didn't know un. We'll figure something out. If we just keep them apart for the night, they should be fine." Deidara said.

Itachi nodded.

"Indeed." He said, sighing. He then almost got a heart attack as he saw Neji walking towards the bathroom now. But once again he was too late as Neji already entered the room, which had two closed toilets in it.

At that very same moment, Sasuke went out of the toilet and stopped in his tracks as he saw Neji walking into the bathroom. Oh shit..

Neji closed the door behind him now and turned around. He then came face to face with Sasuke, and he froze, looking at Sasuke slightly startled. Oh God... what on earth did he had to do now?

Sasuke stared at Neji as he was overwhelmed by his own thought and feelings. He wanted Neji to leave right now, but he wanted to kiss him as well, tell him how much he missed him, wanted to hold Neji close but yet push him away just to show Neji that he had moved on too. Even if he hadn't. "Err...hi." Sasuke said, trying to keep his composure.

" ..Hey." Neji said, after some time. He looked away for a second, uncomfortable, and then looked at Sasuke again. ".. How are you?"

"..Oh I'm good. How are you?" Sasuke asked and smiled a little. Oh who was he kidding? He had already told Neji how he felt in that stupid letter. God he knew he shouldn't have send it. If he hadn't he could pretend he was perfectly fine.

" ..Everything's fine with me." Neji said. " ..I read your letter." He paused. What did he want to say to Sasuke? That he missed him too, but had a boyfriend who he loved a lot now? That he appreciated it that Sasuke had send that letter?

"Oh. Good. Well.. I guess I gotta go now." Sasuke said and quickly hurried past Neji, more then ready to run from the scene.

"...You know of my boyfriend, don't you?" Neji softly asked.

"Ah yeah." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "I hope you're happy with him." He said. God he was a bad liar. But that didn't matter as long as Neji believed it.

" ..I'm sorry for not letting you hear anything of myself when I left that day." Neji said.

"That's ok. It was understandable after the way I acted." Sasuke said. "I really gotta go back to that party now." He added. He wanted to leave right now. No matter how badly he wanted to kiss Neji and love him, it wouldn't happen.

" ..Alright." Neji said, nodding.

Sasuke nodded back and then quickly left the bathroom and rushed to the door. He had to leave, right now. He didn't want anyone to see how much it hurt. God Neji probably hadn't even thought of him until the letter. Why did he send that anyway? He was so stupid. Sasuke grabbed his coat now and put it on.

Itachi now quickly walked to him.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, I had no idea that Neji would be here." He said, worried. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's ok. I just don't wanna be here anymore." Sasuke said.

"..I can understand that." Itachi said. "Should I go with you?"

"You can stay here if you want." Sasuke said, shaking his head. He opened the door now.

"I know you need some comfort now." Itachi said. He looked around a little and then saw Neji leaving the bathroom again and walking back to his boyfriend, who was waiting for him on the couch.

"I don't wanna ruin your night Itachi. I'll be fine." He said and walked outside. "Just have fun."

"..Alright." Itachi said, sighing, and then turned around to the party again.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and then quickly went home. He would just curl up in bed and try to keep positive. At least Neji was happy now..

* * *

That evening, Neji came walking out of the bathroom. He had just taken a shower and was only wearing a white towel. He smiled at Aoi as he sat down next to him onto the bed. Aoi was reading something.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Neji asked.

Aoi looked up from his book and looked at Neji, then smiled. "Nothing anymore." He said as he put the book away and stroke a hand over Neji's chest softly.

Neji smiled at him and then gave Aoi a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." Neji said. "I enjoyed the party, what about you?"

"I did too." Aoi said and wrapped his arms around Neji as he let his fingertips move over Neji's back lovingly now.

"Good." Neji said. He then sighed softly. "You know who I saw?"

"No, you haven't told me yet." Aoi said and then started planting butterfly kisses in Neji's neck.

"Sasuke." Neji said, as he enjoyed Aoi's kisses.

"Your ex? Was he on the party?" Aoi asked as he pulled back a little, but kept stroking Neji's back softly.

"Yeah." Neji said. "Deidara's boyfriend, that's Sasuke's older brother."

"Oh. So what happened then?" Aoi asked.

"Well I entered the bathroom and he just walked out, we said hi and how are you, and then he left." Neji said, shrugging, as he moved his hand over his knees.

"Oh. So not really much of a conversation then." Aoi said, looking at Neji.

"Not really no." Neji said, nodding.

"Neji. I think you should talk to Sasuke sometime. To get things of your case." Aoi said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because it's obvious you haven't had closure from him yet. I think it would be good for you." Aoi answered.

"..Perhaps it would.." Neji softly said, thinking. "It might be a good idea.."

"I think it is. So why don't you go talk to him tomorrow and once you come home, I'll have an amazing dinner ready for you hm." Aoi said and smiled at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling brightly. He gave Aoi a kiss on his lips now. "You're sweet."

"I know. So are you." Aoi said and smiled, then gave Neji a kiss back. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too, a lot." Neji said, smiling.

"Good. Now put on your pyjama and let's go to bed." Aoi said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he stood and then got his pyjamas. He let the towel slide to the ground and then put on a boxer.

Aoi now grabbed his book again and read, while he waited for Neji to finish.

Once Neji was done he laid down onto the bed and put the covers over himself.

"Good night." He said.

Aoi smiled, put his book away and turned off the lights. He wrapped his arms around Neji and pulled him close. "Good night Neji." He said and gave Neji a kiss on the forehead.

Neji smiled as he laid against Aoi, almost disappearing into his arms. He sighed, happy.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was sitting in the living room, trying to do some homework. Itachi hadn't come home last night, so Sasuke figured he had stayed the night over at Deidara's place. Well, he felt better being alone now anyway. But then the doorbell rang. Sasuke sighed and then got up. He opened the door and found Neji standing there. What the hell?

"..Hey." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "..Um.. Can I perhaps talk to you?"

"Hi. Why?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"..I just have some things I need to say to you." Neji said. "So I won't walk around with it anymore."

"..Oh. Well if you must." Sasuke said, his voice softer then he had meant to. He opened the door for Neji, so he could come in.

"Thanks." Neji said as he walked in now. He put off his jacket and automatically hung it up. It was very strange to be here again.

"So what did you wanna say then? Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke asked. God his stomach felt like it was gonna explode with Neji around. He wanted to throw up really badly.

"Yeah, gladly." Neji said. "And well... just some things I haven't told you yet. Like that I didn't leave you because I hated you, or that I never was scared of you because I hated you.. I never stopped loving you, but it made me afraid that I still loved you after those things you did to me. I just.. after I read your letter I thought it was unfair you think that I hate you. You should at least know that I never ever hated you."

"Oh. Well.. OK. It sure seemed like you did, but ok." Sasuke said. He had to stay strong now. Breaking down in front of Neji was the last thing he wanted. "So what do you wanna drink?" He asked, trying to be cool.

"Some water please." Neji said. "And I know it seemed like that, since I didn't come back to you. But I just.. I knew that you'd gone too far and I knew that you wouldn't let something do about it.. At least, that's what I thought. You went to a psychiatrist now. I have to say I never expected that, so I'm very proud of you that you did that. I want to say sorry for misjudging you."

"Oh. Thanks. That makes it much better." Sasuke muttered as he retreated to the kitchen and poured Neji some water. He took a deep breath and then walked back.

"Was that it?" He asked. Was a 'sorry for misjudging you' all he would get after that stupid letter? Neji was obviously 'so' over him. And Sasuke didn't knew what to do about it.

"..Well, yeah." Neji said with a slight frown, as he accepted the glass of water. "..Alright, I wanted to tell you that I miss you and want to get into contact with you again. Even if it's through sending each other letters."

Sasuke looked at Neji silently now before speaking. "So you wanna be friends now then?" He asked, thinking that was probably what Neji meant.

"..Yeah." Neji said. "I can't really get further with you now I got a boyfriend right.."

"Right.. Well...I don't think I can do that Neji." Sasuke said softly, looking down a little.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning.

"You read the letter right?" Sasuke said.

"..Yeah, but.." Neji started and then stopped, frowning. He looked at Sasuke. Did Sasuke really want him back so badly?

"I can't keep seeing you if all you want is to be friends Neji. You know as well as I do that that won't work." Sasuke said.

"..Alright." Neji said, as he moved a hand through his hair. "..Well I guess I'll go then." He put the glass down onto the table now.

"...I guess.." Sasuke said softly. He really didn't want Neji to go, but.. he couldn't just stay friends. That was just far too much to ask.

"..I'm sorry." Neji muttered and then walked towards he hall, and put on his jacket again.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, as he followed Neji. Why was he apologising?

"For coming here, it must be very emotional for you." Neji softly said.

"..Well maybe, but I still appreciate you coming here. I can imagine it being hard for you." Sasuke said.

"I think it's more hard for you then for me Sasuke." Neji said, as he closed the zipper of his jacket.

"Why, wasn't it hard for you to come here then?" Sasuke asked. Damn, what a stupid question. Did he really not want to be just friends with Neji? At least they could see each other again then..

"Of course it was, but I think it's even more hard on you." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly looked down. "Maybe.. Neji.. maybe we can be friends.." He softly said.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"..Well at least we could talk to each other then.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. Shit.. was this smart? Why did he doubt everything he said?

"Indeed." Neji said. "That's why I asked it, I don't want to break contact with you."

"..I just don't get why not." Sasuke said, looking at Neji again.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I mean that I don't get why you don't want to break contact with me." Sasuke said.

"Because you are one of the most amazing and sweet persons I ever met." Neji said.

Sasuke frowned. "...Don't say that." He said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "It's the truth. You're still one of the persons I care most for you know. I don't just want to lose you like that."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..Just don't say that. Did you forget what I did?" He asked.

"Of course I didn't." Neji said. "I hated what you were doing back then. But we had so many nice moments together, I haven't forgotten about them as well."

"And I know why you did it now." Neji added.

"Well just stop saying those things. You can't say them." Sasuke said, looking to the floor. He knew he shouldn't say things like that. He should ask Neji from now on. But if Neji continued like this...

Neji sighed.

"..I'll go." He said and then opened the door. It had no use.

"No.. I'm sorry OK.. It's just.. if you keep saying those things to me.. I already love you.." Sasuke said as he blinked some tears away. Why was he so stupid?

Neji turned around now and looked at Sasuke. He then sighed once more, closed the door and then hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke took a step back as panic rushed over him. He quickly grabbed Neji by the arm and made him let go. "Stop ok. Just.. stop." Sasuke said, looking at Neji panicked. He couldn't have Neji touch him. He couldn't have Neji say sweet things, because it would only make it all the more painful that Neji didn't love him back.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"..Sorry." He said then.

"..Just don't do those things ok.." Sasuke said softly.

"I'm sorry." Neji softly said. "..I'll call you soon alright? Then I'm going now."

Sasuke let go of Neji now and stared down. "..I'm sorry...I'm overreacting.." He softly said.

"You're just very emotional." Neji said. "Nothing's wrong with you."

"Everything's wrong with me." Sasuke said. "You shouldn't have come here...I can't do this."

"Sorry.." Neji said, sighing. "I'll go now." He then opened the door and walked out. He knew he shouldn't stay close to Sasuke now.

Sasuke now threw the door open even more. "I don't want you to go!" He yelled, frustrated and upset and confused. Dammit, Neji was messing with his head so badly.

Neji turned around now, frowning.

"Sasuke.." He said, not knowing what to do.

"You're fucking 'always' on my mind and I can't get rid of the thoughts, I can't get rid of you. No matter how hard I try and now you even come here and tell me you think I'm sweet and what not and I can't take it that all I wanna do is just kiss you and beg you to take me back but I know you won't ever do that and it fucking hurts." Sasuke said, swallowing tears away again. Why was he saying this?

"...Would it have been better if I never came here then?" Neji softly asked. "..Would you wanted to continue your life thinking I hated you?"

"No...I wanted you to come here to say that you love me too." Sasuke said as he hid his face behind his hair and let some tears drop. "..Fuck.." He muttered as he quickly wiped them away.

Neji looked at Sasuke and swallowed. He was standing there, helpless. He had no idea what to do. One side of him wanted to run to Sasuke, kiss him, take him back... but on the other side he wanted to walk away, to go back to his love, to try to forget Sasuke.. Sasuke meant so much for him, but he found someone who was sweeter then Sasuke had ever been. But.. the difference was that he had been more in love with Sasuke then he'd ever be with Aoi.

Sasuke rubbed his temples as he managed to avoid letting any more tears slip. "You should go home.." He then softly said, shaking his head. He was still hiding his face and all he wanted to do now was stay home and hide there forever. This was too hard.

"I will.. I'm sorry." Neji softly said, as he turned around now. It hurt so much to see Sasuke so sad. But he just couldn't do this..

Sasuke waited for a while and then walked back inside, closing the door behind him. He then went upstairs and dropped on the bed. It was over.. and Sasuke was sure his life was over now too. Because Neji would never come back.

* * *

That night, Itachi came home. He walked upstairs after he closed all the doors and wanted to go to his own room, and then heard some sobbing out of Sasuke's room. Itachi stood still and listened for a second, and then realised that it was indeed Sasuke who was crying. He softly knocked onto the door now.

It was silent for a while before Sasuke's voice came through the door. "Come in.." He softly said.

Itachi opened the door now and then walked to Sasuke, looking worried. Sasuke was laying onto his bed and tears were on his face.

"..What happened?" He asked.

"..N-Neji came over.." Sasuke sobbed as he was holding his pillow tightly.

"..Why?" Itachi asked as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed, worried.

"..He c-came by to tell me he didn't w-wanna loose contact.. That he w-wanted us to be f-friends...And then he s-started saying that he thought I was s-sweet and he hugged me and G-god.. I told him e-everything I felt.. And t-then he left.. And h-he'll never come back and I just want my l-life to be fucking over.." Sasuke sobbed.

"..Sasuke stop." Itachi said. "Your life can be great, but you have to be open for it. You need to do what you want most Sasuke, you need to continue your life. You just have to go on. Things like this happen Sasuke.."

"Well t-they fucking always happen to me." Sasuke snapped through his sobs. "..I give up.." He softly said, turning his back on Itachi.

"Sasuke listen to me." Itachi said. "It's like you never learned anything of that psychiatrist now. You have to continue your life."

"..You h-have no idea how h-hard it is to have the one you love tell you that you're sweet and then hugs you but doesn't want m-more then being friends anyhow.." Sasuke sobbed softly.

"..I could imagine it, since I love Deidara now." Itachi said. "But no matter how hard it is, you have to move on. You can't give up."

"..So what would you do then..?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Itachi again, sat up and looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'd follow my heart and do what's best." Itachi said. "If I felt that I could never get him back I'd move on. If I knew there was still a chance that I could get him back, I'd fight until I have him again. But as I hear this, I think you have to move on."

Sasuke looked at the sheets now. "..And what if moving on isn't really an option anymore?" Sasuke asked and then sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"..I can't move on.. I love him too much to move on.." Sasuke softly said.

"..Do you think there's still a chance for you to get him back?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "..No.. I guess not.. Maybe.. I don't know, Neji's confusing." Sasuke softly said as he wiped the tears of his face a little.

"..Think of it Sasuke." Itachi said as he stood now. "But now try to sleep a little."

Sasuke nodded. "..Ok.. Thank you Itachi.." He softly said as he pulled the covers away so he could lay down in bed.

"You're welcome Sasuke." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the head. "That's what we're brothers for right. Sweet dreams." He then walked out of the room.

Sasuke smiled a little and then laid down in bed. Itachi was right. He should either move on or do everything to get Neji back. And since moving on wasn't an option.. Sasuke'd do everything to win Neji's heart back. No matter what.

* * *

The next morning, Neji was sitting on the couch, watching some TV. He was wearing a bathrobe, and he felt completely relaxed. Although he still thought of what happened the day before. How Sasuke had reacted to him. How Sasuke had been in tears. It had been terrible. But even after all of those tears, Neji was glad that he finally said what he had wanted to say to Sasuke.

Aoi came walking down the stairs now and gave Neji a kiss on the head. "Morning babe." He said and then walked to the door, wanting to grab the newspaper. Instead he found a note laying on the floor saying: _Neji, please open the door._

Aoi frowned. What was this about? He then opened the door and revealed a giant bouquet of roses.

Aoi turned to Neji now. "What is this?" He asked, slightly irritated. Who dared to send Neji roses?

"What is it?" Neji asked, looking up from the couch.

"Who the hell send you these roses?" Aoi snapped as he took the roses inside with him and slammed the door closed.

Neji frowned as he looked at the roses.

"I have no idea." Neji said, turning around on the couch.

"You have no idea? Let's read the note that this person send with it then." Aoi said angry and ripped the note of one of the roses. He read it out loud. "'I'm not giving up on you'. What the hell did you do with Sasuke yesterday huh?" He asked, glaring at Neji.

Neji looked at Aoi, surprised.

"..I only told him what I had to tell him Aoi." Neji said. "That I didn't hate him and that I'm not angry at him anymore. And that I want to be friends now."

"Then why the hell is he sending you these flowers?" Aoi asked angry as he threw the flowers onto Neji's lap.

"Like I know that." Neji said. "Calm down." He frowned. Why was Aoi flipping like that?" He stood now and then put the roses on the table. He'd decide what to do with them later.

"Well how can I calm down when your ex is sending you flowers?" Aoi asked angry as he glared at Neji.

"Can I help it that he did that?" Neji asked, looking at Aoi. "I think you're overreacting."

"I don't think I am, because he wrote you a note saying he won't give up. So you obviously made him think he had a chance." Aoi snapped.

"Act normal Aoi." Neji said, glaring at Aoi.

"Act normal? Why don't you go act normal, call that fucking guy and tell him to go to hell huh?" Aoi said angry as he grabbed the phone and pushed it into Neji's hands roughly.

"No I won't, I'll go talk to him again and tell him that I want to stay friends." Neji said. "He obviously didn't understand that." He put the phone away now.

"You will tell him you want nothing to do with him anymore and that's final." Aoi snapped angry.

"I'm not going to listen to you." Neji said, again glaring at Aoi.

"Oh yes you are." Aoi said, grabbing Neji's arm tightly and moving his face right before Neji's. "I don't want you seeing that guy ok. He thinks he can have you, but you're my boyfriend now." He said.

"..Yes, so you shouldn't be supposed to make me scared of you." Neji snapped now, glaring at Aoi. "I'm not going to listen to you. I'll call him to make clear that I want to stay his friend, but nothing more."

"Dammit Neji, he send you fucking flowers! Would you like me hanging out with someone who was in love with me?" Aoi asked angry.

"I'm not hanging out with him, he's sending me flowers." Neji snapped, as he now pulled himself loose.

"But by saying you wanna be friends, he'll come over and I don't want that Neji." Aoi snapped.

Neji glared at Aoi now and then walked away from Aoi and grabbed the roses, walking to his room. He needed to think of this.

"You'd better not call him to say you wanna be friends!" Aoi yelled after Neji and then knocked over a chair. He was pretty pissed.

"Well that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Neji yelled back at Aoi. He couldn't care for Aoi getting angry now. Aoi'd never hit him anyway.

Aoi now stormed after Neji and grabbed him by the arm, throwing him into a wall. "Look at me! You are 'not' going to do that! Do you hear me!?" He yelled furious.

Neji bumped into the wall now and then looked at Aoi shocked, as he brought his hands in front of him in reflex. The roses fell down onto the floor.

"..What the hell Aoi!" Neji yelled after he'd gotten over the shock. "You're not the boss of me or something!"

"But I am your boyfriend and I do not want you to contact that obsessed ex of yours!" Aoi yelled.

"That's your problem, not mine." Neji said, glaring at Aoi.

"Look Neji, I love you, which is exactly why I don't want you to contact him anymore." Aoi said, regaining himself.

"..You're afraid that I'll cheat on you with him, aren't you?" Neji asked.

"Well a little I am yes. I mean, what I've heard from you is that you loved him. A lot. I don't wanna start acting like him and lock you up, but you gotta understand that it's not a very comfortable thought to have your boyfriend spend time with his ex who's still in love with him." Aoi answered.

"..Alright, I understand." Neji said, sighing, as he let out the breath he had been holding.

"So you won't call him then?" Aoi asked.

"...If I don't call him about me wanting to stay friends, then he'll just continue with this, you realise that right?" Neji asked.

"He'll stop when you don't answer to it." Aoi said.

"..True." Neji said, sighing.

"So you won't call him?" Aoi asked.

"..I won't." Neji said, shaking his head.

Aoi smiled now and then softly hugged Neji. "Thank you." He said.

Neji hugged back. But he was still startled. He'd seen a side of Aoi that he didn't like. Would Aoi have this more times?

* * *

A week later, after Neji had gotten more presents of Sasuke, and more flowers, and Aoi had been angry at him very often, the doorbell rang. Neji walked to the door and then saw Sasuke standing there. He was very surprised to see him standing there, and a blush came onto his cheeks immediately.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while, then gave just the slightest hint of a smile, before he grabbed Neji's face and kissed him, full on the lips. It's what he had come for.

Neji's eyes got big in shock as he brought up his arms to push Sasuke away, but then found out he couldn't. He just.. let himself be kissed. He frowned now. Oh God.. what did he had to do?

"What the hell is this!?" Aoi's voice suddenly yelled. Sasuke quickly pulled back from Neji and looked at the guy that was Neji's boyfriend. Oh dear..

"..Aoi it's not what-" Neji started but then Aoi already rammed Sasuke hard into the face.

"How 'dare' you?!" He yelled.

Sasuke let out a groan as he grabbed to his face and took a few steps back. He then looked at Aoi angry. "I dare because I want him back." Sasuke said.

"Well forget it, because he's mine now." Aoi snapped, he then pushed Sasuke outside. "You and me, now. I want nothing more then hit you until you beg me to stop, you fucking stalker! How dare you!"

"Aoi calm down, leave him alone!" Neji yelled at Aoi as he pulled Aoi away from Sasuke.

"Go stand in the fucking doorway Neji, and watch!" Aoi yelled, as he pushed Neji away. "I'll show you who's the real man here!"

"I'm not fighting you, I came here for Neji." Sasuke said angry, rubbing his nose a little. Damn, that really hurt.

"I don't frigging care, if you want Neji you have to get past me first!" Aoi yelled, as he suddenly hit Sasuke again and then kicked him in the stomach hard.

Sasuke let out another groan and then a soft scream as he grabbed his stomach, kneeling down a little. "S-stop it.. I c-came for Neji." He groaned.

"Get the fuck away from here!" Aoi yelled, furious. He then kicked Sasuke in the stomach again.

"Aoi stop it!" Neji yelled as he once again pulled Aoi away from Sasuke. Aoi growled as he pulled himself loose and then kicked Sasuke in the stomach three times.

Sasuke groaned loudly as tears from pain streamed down his face and he let himself drop to the floor. He coughed up blood as he held his stomach, groaning in pain.

Aoi now grabbed Neji's by the arm and pulled him back inside of the house, closed the door and started pulling Neji further inside.

"No!" Neji yelled, as he pulled himself loose, running back to the door. "How could you do that?! I need to help Sasuke!"

Aoi though, just grabbed Neji by the arm again. "Help my ass! He just needs to go away!" Aoi yelled angry.

"No, let go of me!" Neji yelled, as he tried to pull himself free again. "I have to help him!"

"No Neji! It's been enough with that asshole!" Aoi yelled and just pulled Neji away from the door.

"LET GO!" Neji yelled, struggling heavily. God.. there was so much blood.. Sasuke had been bleeding so badly. He had to help him. He just had to.

"No!" Aoi yelled back, but then lost his grip on Neji's arm.

Neji now yanked himself loose and then ran to the door again and opened it, running outside. He then knelt down next to Sasuke quickly.

"Oh god, Sasuke, are you ok?" He asked, worried as hell.

But before Sasuke could even answer, Aoi pulled Neji away again, letting Sasuke bleed on the doorstep. He pulled Neji inside, locked the door and then pushed Neji on a chair. "Now stay there!" He yelled and dialled 911, saying someone had beaten up a guy on his porch.

Neji swallowed, as he stared at Aoi, shaking. God Aoi had totally flipped. But he was glad that Aoi was calling an ambulance.

Aoi now hung up and turned to Neji again. "If you tell anyone it was me who beat up that fuck of an ex of yours, I swear I won't be this nice to you anymore." Aoi snapped.

Neji could only look at Aoi now. God.. he had to get out of here. What on earth happened to the sweet Aoi he knew?

Aoi glared at Neji for a little longer and then sighed. "He had it coming Neji." He said.

"He didn't." Neji said, frowning.

"He did because first he send all this shit and then he just kisses you. He can't do that. You're my boyfriend." Aoi said.

"It's still no reason to beat him up." Neji said.

"He learned his lesson now and he won't come back." Aoi said.

Neji looked at Aoi and then stood.

"I'm going to my room." He said and then walked out of the room.

"You will have to come down once the ambulance arrives to give a statement I think." Aoi said.

"I won't." Neji said. "You go lie to them, I'll just go take a shower."

"Fine. But if you have to answer to them, then don't dare to say I did it." Aoi said and then let Neji go upstairs.

Neji walked upstairs now, furious. How dare Aoi. How dare he do this to Sasuke?

* * *

That evening, Neji was laying in bed, thinking about what happened that day. God he felt so guilty that he hadn't been able to help Sasuke. He was now trying to read, but he just couldn't ban the image of Sasuke'd bleeding body out of his head anymore.

At that moment, Aoi climbed into bed and once he was in, he smiled at Neji and wrapped his arms around his waist. "What are you reading honey?" He asked.

"Just a book." Neji said as he pushed Aoi away. He did not need Aoi to be all sweet against him now.

Aoi frowned. "You can't stay mad at me forever Neji." He said as he stroke through Neji's hair now.

"I never expected you to be this mean." Neji said as he laid his book away. He then pushed away Aoi's hand.

"I'm not mean, I just had enough of that kid." Aoi said.

"So you just decided to put him in hospital." Neji snapped. "I'll sleep on the couch." He got out of his bed now.

"Why? Neji come on. I was just outraged. That happens. I'm sorry ok." Aoi said as he looked at Neji.

"You'll have to sleep alone tonight." Neji said as he walked to the wardrobe and put on some underwear and pyjamas, since he still slept naked.

"Come on Neji, don't be like this. I was just angry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Aoi asked.

"Apologise to Sasuke." Neji snapped. "How can you expect me to be all sweet for you again if you just beat up my ex? Someone I deeply care for?"

"I don't, I want you to tell me what I can do so you will want it again." Aoi said. "I can't go apologise to Sasuke right now."

"Then you'll have to wait until I'm not angry anymore." Neji snapped as he now put on some socks and walked out of the room.

Aoi sighed. "Fine. Good night Neji." Aoi said. He knew there wasn't much he could do right now.

Neji walked downstairs now, angry. He laid down onto the couch and then closed his eyes, sighing. Damn, he was angry.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to stare at a bright white ceiling. He had a massive headache and his stomach felt like it was torn apart. What had happened? It took some time before Sasuke remembered the beatings he had gotten from Aoi. Was he in a hospital now?

"Good, you woke up." A voice next to him said and when he looked where the sound came from, he saw Itachi sitting there.

Sasuke blinked a few times before speaking. "..W-where am I?" He asked, his throat dry and it sounded awful too.

"In the hospital." Itachi said. "How do you feel?"

"..Hn.. Not so good." Sasuke moaned as his stomach kept hurting him. He wanted to move, but somehow his body didn't react all too well.

"..It's logical Sasuke.." Itachi said. "..Because you were hit in the stomach like that, it ruptured. But you got lucky. If the ambulance hadn't come so fast, some nasty things could have happened."

"..Oh...So.. will I be fine then?" Sasuke asked weakly as he looked at Itachi.

"You probably will." Itachi said. "But Sasuke.. who did this to you and why?"

"Hmm.. Aoi beat me up because I kissed Neji.." Sasuke said and put a hand on his stomach.

"..What?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes. "...That bastard, how dare he? He just beat you up like that, without asking what was going on?"

"Well I guess he knew I was Neji's ex...Since I send Neji all kinds of stuff the past week...He wasn't too happy about it." Sasuke said.

"It's still no reason to beat you up." Itachi said. "I'll go talk to him."

"..I don't think you should.. Especially not 'you'." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because I know you won't just talk to him." Sasuke said. "..So actually, you should go."

"That bastard needs to be taught a lesson and I'll be his teacher in this matter." Itachi said. "Try to rest a little ok? I'm going to buy you some chocolate and I'm going to drop by that nice boyfriend of Neji." He stood from the bed now.

Sasuke smiled. "Do I get to eat chocolate after my stomach ruptured?" He asked. God he hoped the answer was yes. And he hoped Itachi did teach Aoi a lesson.

"No idea, but you'll just get it from me anyhow." Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the head. "I'll be back in two hours or something."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok. Thanks Itachi." He said. He was glad his brother was always there for him.

"You're welcome." Itachi said and then walked out of the room. He'd show that guy what happened if you touched an Uchiha.

* * *

At the same moment, Neji was sitting on the couch, learning for school. He had taken a free day off, so he could go visit Sasuke in the hospital today. But he first needed to learn something. Aoi was upstairs now.

But after a while, Aoi came downstairs and walked to Neji. He sat down and stroke through Neji's hair. "Doing homework so early?" He asked.

"As you can see." Neji said and moved his head away, without even looking at Aoi. He still didn't felt like talking to Aoi.

"Neji don't tell me you're still gonna be stubborn and not talk to me." Aoi said.

"I am." Neji said, as he tried to focus on his book. "You still don't regret what you did."

"Well I regret hitting him, but not making him pay for trying to steal you away." Aoi said.

Neji gave Aoi a slight glare now and then continued reading, trying to ignore Aoi.

"Don't you ignore me." Aoi said, grabbing Neji's arm and turning him around so they were facing each other.

Neji looked at Aoi.

"Aoi, you need to wait I fear." He said. "It'll take long before I forgive you for this."

"I'm not going to wait Neji. It happened well get over it. I want you to act like you did before." Aoi snapped.

"It's too bad for you." Aoi snapped as he grabbed Neji's arm tightly and threw the book away.

"Hey watch it." Neji said as he pulled his arm loose and then stood.

Aoi stood too suddenly and pushed Neji against a wall. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. You will start acting normal again. Shit happens, get over it." Aoi snapped, glaring at Neji.

"And you listen to me, I care for Sasuke and you hurt him." Neji snapped back. "I can't forgive you so easily for kicking and hitting him into the hospital like that. Who knows how bad his state is?"

"Well you have to." Aoi snapped angry. "If you don't watch it, I'll really get angry Neji."

"Well then become angry, I have the right to be angry at you now." Neji snapped as he pushed Aoi off of him. "Just leave me alone now."

"Do you want me to become angry!? Fine!" Aoi yelled, grabbing Neji again and threw him against the wall again, hard this time, then slammed his fist right next to Neji's head. "You stop being such a cry-baby and get over it!" Aoi yelled furious.

Neji looked at Aoi now, startled. He swallowed. Oh shit...

"Aoi leave me alone." He said, as he pushed himself off the wall a little, rubbing his head, where he had hit the wall. Damn it hurt.

"No! I won't leave you alone Neji!" Aoi yelled as he just grabbed Neji with both hands and pushed him back against the wall again.

Neji frowned as he looked at Aoi, breathing heavily because of his anger.

"Look, if you continue like this it'll be even harder to forgive you." He said.

"Well I don't fucking care! You're gonna forgive me right now!" Aoi said, squeezing Neji's arms hard.

"I'm not!" Neji yelled. "Aoi stop it, you're hurting me!"

"Good! Maybe that will chance your mind!" Aoi yelled and then suddenly brought up his hand and hit Neji in the face.

Neji's head snapped to the side and he then looked at Aoi in shock.

"..How dare you hit me?" He whispered.

"I dare because you have to learn to listen to me!" Aoi yelled.

"What the hell Aoi, I'm not your property!" Neji yelled, pushing Aoi off of him.

But Aoi just pushed back and then hit Neji again, this time even harder. "But you are my boyfriend!" He yelled furious.

Neji now even fell down onto the floor because of the force Aoi hit him with. He hit the floor and then kept laying there, staring at the ground, panting. God damn it...

At that moment the doorbell rang and Aoi turned around angry. "Get up." He snapped to Neji and then went to the door and opened it.

Itachi was standing there, with his arms crossed, looking at Aoi.

"So now you even hit your boyfriend hm?" He asked.

Neji meanwhile frowned as he got up from the floor. He recognised the voice as Itachi.

"What the? I don't even know you, so fuck off." Aoi said, wanting to close the door. He recognised the guy from Deidara's party, but they never spoke to each other.

Itachi now stopped the door with his hand, in one swift move.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi said. "I'm sure you know him."

Aoi glared at Itachi now. Shit. Sasuke's brother? "Well good for you, now go away." Aoi said.

"Don't you want to prove that you are a real man?" Itachi asked. "You and me, outside. Now. I want to see if you'll be so brave when you have to fight someone your age as well."

"Oh go away, I'm not fighting someone like you." Aoi said and tried to close the door again.

Itachi now slammed it open and then grabbed Aoi by the collar. He dragged him outside with him, tossing him onto the street.

"You'll pay for getting my brother into the hospital." He growled, as he put his hair on a ponytail, put off his jacket and then pulled up his sleeves.

Aoi glared at Itachi as he got up. "Fine, what you want you jackass. You're lucky I even called an ambulance for him." Aoi snapped as he stretched his arms.

Itachi let out a growl and then walked towards Aoi and before Aoi could react, he hit him in the middle of the face, before bringing his leg up and kicking Aoi right into the stomach.

Aoi groaned and gave out a scream, but quickly regained himself as he hit Itachi against the cheek and then kicked him back against the chest.

Itachi let out a grunt as he then tackled Aoi and kicked him painfully in the back.

"You fucking got his stomach ruptured you ass." He snapped as he kicked Aoi another time.

Aoi coughed now and tried to get up. At that moment, Deidara came biking past the house and saw Itachi kicking Aoi. He quickly hit the breaks and got off, running to Itachi and pushing him back.

"Stop it! What's going on here un!" He yelled, shocked.

"Get the hell away Deidara, this bastard got Sasuke in hospital!" Itachi yelled as he pulled himself loose and then grabbed Aoi's collar, pulled him up and then gave him a hard hit right into his face so Aoi fell down onto the floor again.

Neji meanwhile came walking out of the door as well, silent. He had no idea what to do anymore now.

"Itachi stop it!" Deidara yelled as he pulled Itachi back again and pushed him against a wall to get a better grip. "You can't do this un!" Deidara yelled angry as Aoi just groaned, laying on the ground.

Itachi panted heavily while glaring at Deidara, but then calmed down. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"..Sorry." He muttered. Meanwhile, Neji knelt down next to Aoi, frowning.

"..Are you ok?" He asked.

Aoi looked at Neji. "Go i-inside." He groaned as he pushed Neji away.

"Now what the hell is going on here? Neji go call a frigging doctor un." Deidara said.

Neji looked at Aoi for a second and then nodded to Deidara, walking inside again.

"Sasuke tried to get Neji again and then went by one time, and then this frigging bastard decided to beat him up." Itachi growled. "Sasuke's now laying in the hospital with a ruptured stomach. I decided to teach him a lesson."

"Well I can understand you're angry but this won't solve anything. Now stay here un." Deidara said as he let go of Itachi and then walked to Aoi, helping him inside of the house.

Itachi growled a little as he put on his jacket again. Damn it.

Deidara put Aoi on the couch and looked angry at him. "You're lucky we're calling a doctor for you. Neji's coming with us after this un." Deidara said to Aoi.

"What?" Aoi asked, glaring at Deidara. "H-he's staying here." Meanwhile, Itachi came walking in, glaring at Aoi.

Neji was done calling the ambulance now.

"They're coming." He said. "Itachi, perhaps you should go."

"We're all going." Deidara said as he got up. He just knew there was more going on with Neji from the way he acted.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "Let's go Deidara. Neji, are you coming?"

Neji looked at them now, slightly frowning. Should he go with them or not..?

"Neji, you know you should come with us un." Deidara said, looking at Neji worried.

Neji looked at Aoi for a moment.

"I want to go to the hospital." He then said.

"Why?" Deidara asked surprised.

"I want to come with Aoi and visit Sasuke." Neji softly said.

"I don't think Aoi needs to go to the hospital Neji un." Deidara said frowning.

"I don't know, if he will, I'll go with him." Neji said. "And if he won't, I'll go to the hospital anyway."

"Neji, that bastard hit you." Itachi said.

"Neji s-stay here dammit." Aoi groaned as he sat up straight.

"Shut up Aoi un." Deidara said angry. "He hit you?" He then asked Neji worried.

"..It doesn't matter." Neji said, shrugging. "I'll take the bus to the hospital." He then said and stood.

"It does matter. And you can come with us un." Deidara said.

"H-He's not going anywhere. Dammit Neji, s-stay here. 'I'm' your boyfriend r-remember." Aoi said.

"Yes, but you were the one who hurt Sasuke too." Neji said to Aoi. "It's your own fault that you're beaten up now." He then sighed. "I'll go with Deidara and Itachi and I'll be back tonight."

Itachi nodded as he then walked out of the room.

"Don't bother coming b-back." Aoi snapped and then groaned again. Deidara looked at Aoi angry again and then took Neji with him, following Itachi.

Neji bit his lip as he walked outside with Deidara and Itachi, fighting against his tears. God damn it. Why did it all have to go like this?

"It's ok Neji. You can come stay with me. You shouldn't be sad that someone like him said that un." Deidara said as he put an arm around Neji.

"...It's not ok.." Neji muttered as he walked with Deidara, while Itachi opened the door of his car.

"It is Neji. You'll see un. I'm gonna go on my bike and meet you there." Deidara said as he let Neji into Itachi's car.

"Don't you want to put the bike in the car?" Itachi asked. "Then you can stay with Neji."

"Oh that's fine too. I just don't see how my bike fits in here un." Deidara said.

"Oh I'll just put it on the back of the car." Itachi said. "I have a special thing for that."

"Ok." Deidara said nodded. "Thanks un." He smiled at Itachi and they both put the bike on the car. They then got in.

Neji sat down in the backseat, together with Deidara.

"It's good that we go to the hospital." Itachi said. "I promised Sasuke to come by anyway. I need to give him something."

"What, did you buy him chocolate again?" Deidara asked as he kept looking at Neji worried.

"Yeah." Itachi said as he started driving. Neji was now looking at his knees.

Deidara looked at Neji and then moved over and hugged him. "You'll be fine from now on un." He said.

"..Why do you think that?" Neji asked, looking at Deidara, as he softly hugged back.

"Because you're not with Aoi anymore and you can start over at my place un." Deidara said.

"...I don't know if I want to break up with Aoi Dei.." Neji muttered as he looked at his knees again.

Deidara looked at Neji now, letting him go. "Why not?" He asked.

"..I still love him." Neji said, shrugging. "..He always is so sweet for me.. he's not like this at all."

"Well...obviously he is.. right?" Deidara said, a little shocked Neji would even consider staying with Aoi.

"I don't know.." Neji muttered as he moved a hand through his hair, frowning.

"...Well.. I don't want you to think I want you to break up with him but.. isn't it the wisest thing to do? Like you did with Sasuke back then un?" Deidara asked.

"..I don't know." Neji said. "He only hit me twice.."

"Only? One was too much un." Deidara said.

"That kind of things happen more often you know." Neji said, shrugging.

"That doesn't make it right or normal." Deidara said.

"True." Neji said, thinking. Should he really break up with Aoi..?

"Well.. think of it. We're at the hospital." Deidara said as the car stopped and he got out.

Neji nodded as he got out as well, just like Itachi. Itachi closed the door and locked the car, carrying a small bag with him.

Deidara smiled at Itachi and grabbed his hand, then signed for Neji to come with them. They walked into the hospital now.

Neji followed them, as they got in. They walked upstairs, towards Sasuke's room. Itachi then knocked onto the door.

"You two wait here alright?" He asked then. "Sasuke, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Sasuke's still somewhat weak voice said through the door.

"Ok. Good luck." Deidara said and sat down on a chair near the door.

Neji sat down next to him, holding one of his arms. Itachi nodded and then walked into the room. He saw Sasuke sitting there, watching some TV. He smiled.

"Hey." He said, as he gave Sasuke a kiss onto the head and then sat down on a chair next to him. "How do you feel now?"

"Hey." Sasuke said and instantly smiled. "A little better. They sat me up straight, so I could watch TV. And I asked if I can eat but I can't too much. Just a few bites." Sasuke answered.

"Ah." Itachi said. "Alright. Well then you have to eat this later." He handed Sasuke the bag now.

Sasuke looked in the bag and his mouth dropped open. "Why did you buy all this?" He asked, surprised to see almost every kind of chocolate he knew in there.

"To make you feel better." Itachi said. "There's more to make you happy tough. Deidara, can the two of you come inside now?"

"Deidara came? Wait who else?" Sasuke asked as he frowned and gave the bag of chocolate to Itachi again, so he could put it away. The door then opened and Deidara walked inside. "Hi Sasuke. I hope you feel a little better un." He said and smiled.

Itachi put the bag onto the ground again, and then Neji came walking into the room, looking a bit unsure. He kept standing in the doorway, looking at Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he should enter now or not. He felt very nervous.

Sasuke's eyes widened now and his smile faded as he looked at Neji. Why was he here? And.. why did he have a bruise on his cheek? What should he say to Neji? Just hello or ask why he hadn't come earlier?

Neji looked at Sasuke and then bit his lip.

"..Hey, how are you?" He then asked, as he finally walked into the room.

"Fine." Sasuke said, almost snapping. Ok, that came out wrong. "..How are you?" He asked and then looked at his brother, trying to ask him to leave without saying anything.

Neji looked at Sasuke, slightly hurt because Sasuke snapped like that.

"..Fine, I guess." He softly said.

Itachi now nodded, as he stood and pulled Deidara up as well.

"We'll leave you alone for now."

"Please be careful Sasuke." Deidara softly said and then left the room with Itachi, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke now looked at Neji. "Why are you here?" He asked softly.

"..I wanted to be sure you are alright." Neji softly said, as he sat down onto the chair Itachi had been sitting. He was still holding his arm. "..I'm so sorry.."

"It wasn't your fault." Sasuke said. He stared at his sheets now. "..Why are you bruised?" He then asked.

"..Aoi hit me." Neji said, sighing a little, as he looked at his knees. "..I should've helped you, it's my fault Aoi beat you up so badly."

"..Why did Aoi hit you? I thought he was good to you.." Sasuke said a little shocked. "And it wasn't your fault...I kissed you.."

"..I should have helped you once he started fighting you." Neji said, shrugging.

"You did.." Sasuke said. "..I don't wanna talk about it anymore.. It wasn't your fault and that's final."

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..Sorry." He softly said.

"...So.. Are you still gonna go for Aoi?" Sasuke asked after a while of silence.

"..I.. I don't think I will.." Neji muttered.

"..Oh.. Because he hit you?" Sasuke asked as he looked away.

"..Yeah.. and he yelled at me and stuff.." Neji said.

"..Oh.. So why don't you know for sure yet then...?" Sasuke asked.

"..I had really good times with him, but well... he's been angry with me more this week." Neji said, shrugging. "..He showed a terrible side of himself."

"..Oh...Lot like me ey.." Sasuke softly said and looked away uncomfortable.

"...You didn't hit me." Neji softly said. "..It just remembers me of my uncle.."

"..I did other stuff and your uncle can't hurt you anymore.. Did you have anything else to say or was that it..?" Sasuke softly asked.

"..I'm sorry, I'll go." Neji said, as he felt his eyes getting wet.

"I never said you had to go.. Only if you want to." Sasuke said.

"..I already know you don't want me here anymore, I'll just.. I'll talk to you soon.." Neji softly said, and then quickly stood and hurried himself out of the room, as he felt tears leaving his eyes. He quickly opened the door and ran away then. He just couldn't take this. It was too much. All those memories that kept flying through his head, all those emotions… he couldn't take it anymore. This last conversation with Sasuke had been the last he could take.

Sasuke looked at Neji leaving. Was Neji really that stupid? Or did he just seek out an excuse to leave? After all those fucking gifts and getting a ruptured stomach for Neji, he thought that he wasn't welcome. Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to get up and start throwing things around out of frustration. Too bad he had to stay put now.

Itachi frowned as Neji ran past, crying. What the hell..? He quickly stood and hurried himself towards Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was just muttering to himself as he held the sheets tightly, digging his own nails in his skin. "Stupid Neji...stupid.. everything's so...dammit.." He muttered softly as slowly some tears ran down his face from frustration.

"..What happened?" Itachi asked, as he entered.

"We talked and I asked if he had more to say and then he left with the fucking excuse that I didn't want him here or something...I fucking spend all my money on him and got myself beaten up for him and he just goes away!" Sasuke yelled angry and hurt as more tears made it down his face.

Itachi sighed now.

"Shit.." He muttered. "..Sasuke... I don't want to say that you're not right, but you have to know something.. Deidara didn't tell you to be careful for nothing. Neji is very, very vulnerable right now. He once again has been abused and all the memories are flowing back. Once again he has to leave his house. I don't think he ever thought as low of himself as he does now. I don't know what you said to him, but if one single thing didn't sound nice, that would have been more then enough for him to break down and flee from the room. I hope Deidara is following him now."

"Oh so it's my fault again now!? Everything is 'always' my fault! I put everything on the line for him and he runs off! I hate it that I still love him, I fucking hate it! And I want it to stop, because it's frigging only hurting me!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed to his head and let himself drop forwards, against his knees.

"Sasuke I just told you I'm not saying that you're not right." Itachi said. "Of course it feels like that for you, but I'm only explaining why Neji acted like that."

"Go away.." Sasuke sobbed. "Go away and tell Neji I don't ever wanna see him again...I can't keep doing this..."

Itachi sighed.

"..Alright, I will." He muttered. "..I'll visit you tomorrow." He guessed it would be best to leave now.

"No...I..I do still want him.. I don't know anymore.." Sasuke said, not looking up.

"..Think about it then.." Itachi said.

"You're horrible for saying that.." Sasuke said. "...I'm so fucking frustrated.. I hate Neji...I love him and I hate him for doing this. I don't fucking care he's upset.. He could at least tell me that this was it.." Sasuke sobbed again.  
"..Sasuke I can't say something else to you then that you have to think about what you want." Itachi said. "I can't tell you what's best you know."

At that moment, the door suddenly swung open and a heavily crying Deidara stood in the doorway, looking at Itachi and Sasuke.

"..What's wrong?" Itachi asked, immediately worried, as he stood. "Honey, why are you crying?" He walked to Deidara and wiped some tears away, frowning.

Deidara shook his head as he bit his lip. "...Neji h-he.. jumped in front of a.. t-train.." Deidara sobbed. Sasuke's head now snapped up in shock. Neji did what..?

"W-what..?" He asked.

"...You can't be serious.." Itachi said, as he looked at Deidara startled.

"..He's d-dead.." Deidara sobbed, putting his head in his hands. Sasuke looked at Deidara as his breath got stuck in his throat for a while. Tears then streamed down his face.

"N-no you're lying! You're lying!" He yelled panicking.

Itachi swallowed and then walked to Sasuke again and pulled him close, trying to calm him down. God.. this was terrible.

"H-he yelled at me w-when I tried to s-stop him...He s-said he had had it...He d-didn't belong here...and then h-he just jumped.." Deidara cried out, letting himself slide to the ground and hugged his legs. Sasuke in the mean time was shaking and crying heavily. "..H-he can't be dead! He can't be! Oh G-God let me g-go! I can't t-take this!" He yelled as he pushed against Itachi.

"..Sasuke please.." Itachi softly said. "..I know I must sound like an asshole but please try to handle this.. please.. he's gone.. you can't do something about it... Sasuke please..." God he knew how Sasuke had to be feeling. Wanting to be dead as well. But Itachi wouldn't be able to take it if Sasuke died as well. And he was so torn up if he had to go to Deidara now and let go of Sasuke or that he had to let Deidara stay there on the ground.. God this was terrible.. "..Deidara, please come here.." He softly said as he held Sasuke with one arm and showed Deidara the other.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi tightly, not wanting to ever let go. "..I can't l-live without him! T-tell me he's lying! P-please! I c-can't take this!" Sasuke yelled as Deidara got up and sat down on the bed, hugging both Itachi as Sasuke, still crying himself.

"..I'm sorry, I can't.." Itachi whispered, as he hugged both boys. He had tears in his eyes as well. To think Neji had done this..

"..I c-can't live without him...I l-love him.. H-how can he just do that..?" Sasuke cried. Neji was gone. Just gone. He had jumped and ended it all. His life, their chances, their love, he had ruined it all. And Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore as he started to break down.

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke was standing before the coffin where the remains of Neji had been put in. He was just staring at it because it was all he could do. He didn't want to remember Neji like he was the past weeks or months or so. He wanted to remember Neji how he was. And that was what he was gonna do after he had said goodbye. After he had told Neji that he still loved him. And always would.

Itachi now walked towards Sasuke and stood next to him, putting an arm around him.

"..He's probably at a better place now Sasuke." He softly said, as he looked at the coffin as well.

"..I know.." Sasuke softly said as he let a tear run down his face. Once everyone was gone he would talk to Neji one last time. Sasuke smiled a little. Oh how Neji would probably never have thought these people would have come. That he was loved by so much more people then he thought. But Sasuke had come to realise Neji would probably never believe that. And that Neji probably never would have been happy alive. It was probably for the best this way. For Neji. 'He' himself still had to figure out what was best for him now.

Itachi gave Sasuke a kiss on the head now and then walked towards Deidara. He guessed Sasuke needed to be alone now. He then closed the small door where the coffin was standing, leaving Sasuke alone with it.

Sasuke was silent for a little while longer before placing a hand on Neji's coffin, letting the tears run. "..I hope you're happy now.." He softly said. "..Wherever you are.. If you can hear this, then.. I just wanna tell you that I love you and miss you so much.. You didn't have to do this.. People loved you. You can see for yourself because many came to your funeral Neji.." Sasuke spoke. "..I had planned out all these things I would say but I can't really remember them.. All that comes to mind is that I'll always love you and will never forget you.. It's a shame we ended this way. I had always thought you were the love of my life. I still think you are. Just that I couldn't get you to think the same.. And now I think that maybe you did. But now's really too late.." Sasuke said and let his hand trace the coffin. "You scared me.. But I'll move on because I know you would want me to. And...I know this might sound weird but I wanna thank you. We weren't meant to be and I know that now. No matter how much we loved each other.. I love you Neji.. remember that." Sasuke placed a kiss on his own hand now and put it on the coffin. "Goodbye.." Sasuke whispered and then turned around and walked outside again, closing the door behind him. He wiped the tears away and walked to Itachi and Deidara.  
"..Should we go home?" Itachi asked Sasuke, as the guests were slowly going home now.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." He said.  
"..Time to move on."


End file.
